Cazadores De Sombras, Ceniza
by Pau-Herondale
Summary: (Segunda Parte) Bella Swan desearía que su vida volviera a la normalidad. Si pudiera dejar atrás el mundo de los cazadores de sombras, tendría más tiempo para Jacob, su mejor amigo... Pero el mundo subterráneo que acaba de descubrir no está preparado para dejarla ir; en especial ese apuesto y exasperante Edward...Pasen juro que no se va a arrepentir ;D
1. Nota Importante

Bueno chicas ha pasado lo inevitable, he recibido un PM diciendo que mi cuenta será eliminada, que ya no tengo más plazo, la verdad es que estoy...No se...Molesta, decepcionada, furiosa...Pero bueno lo que fue, fue y ya no puedo hacer nada, trate por todos los medios de poder llegar a un acuerdo con los de FanFiction pero me fue imposible hacerles entender mi situación, la verdad estoy muy deprimida, pero no voy a dejar que eso nos afecte las historias todo va a seguir normal, pero ahora tocará que me sigan desde mi Blog las fechas de actualización serán las mismas Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes, espero contar con el mismo apoyo que he recibido en el transcurso de mis historias aquí; se que la idea del blog no les atrae a muchas (A mi tampoco si venimos al caso) pero es eso o simplemente dejar de hacer lo que hago, Lo que más tristeza me da es que hay muchas lectoras nuevas (Lo se por las alertas y favoritos) Y me da mucha rabia tener que abandonar FanFiction así.

Pero bueno ya, muchas gracias a todas espero ver sus comentarios mañana en el blog, esta nota estará hasta el Lunes, ese día borrare todas mis historias, exepto la unica que es de mi autoría, si alguna quiere hablar conmigo me puede dejar un PM o escribirme a mi correo: **paulita _ 0908 (arroba) hotmail . com **(sin espacios) El Blog para las que no saben es: ** amores adicciones pau . blogspot . com **(sin espacios)

En el blog lo que haré será lo siguiente: Voy a seguir publicando desde donde voy acá en FanFiction es decir en:

Cazadores de Sombras, Ceniza: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 5

Viviendo Entre Nosotros, Onyx: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Shadows: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 3

Insurgente: Voy a publicar desde el capítulo 17

Si alguna quiere tener las historias anteriores, entonces se las puedo enviar por correo electronico, pero eso me lo pueden decir en el blog

Muchas gracias a todas/os por todo en total fueron 730 Reviews los que recibí, 233 Alertas y 234 Favoritos, Lo aprecio mucho :'D

Bueno creo que eso es todo, espero saber de ustedes mañana,que el ángel Raziel las cuide y acompaño siempre ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	2. Capítulo 5: Los pecados de los padres

Bueno, como pueden ver ya mis historias (O por lo menos los capítulos) han sido eliminados.

Voy a seguir publicando aquí cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sepan el momento exacto en que lo haga ¿Les parece?

Así que ya esta en mi blog el 5 capítulo de la historia, las espero ;)

Saludos

Paula!


	3. Capítulo 6: Ciudad de Ceniza

Hola! Chicas ya subí el nuevo capítulo al Blog, como ya les había dicho voy a ver si puedo seguir dejandoles aqui un mensaje cada vez que suba un capítulo para que sea más fácil, espero sus comentarios

Que el Ángel Raziel las acompañe

Paula!


	4. C7: La Espada Mortal, C8: La Corte Irina

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**Chicas! Ya estan los nuevos capítulos, disculpen la demora pero tenia el computador en cuidados intensivos :S Pero ya todo esta bien y sigo con las actualizaciones de siempre**

**Nos hablamos el Lunes**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe, Nox!**

**Paula!**


	5. C5: Los Pecados, C6: Ciudad De Ceniza

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

**La Historia Pertenece A Cassandra Clare, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Los Pecados De Los Padres**

La oscuridad de las prisiones de la Ciudad Silenciosa era más profunda que cualquier oscuridad que Edward hubiese conocido jamás. No podía ver la forma de su propia mano frente a los ojos; no podía ver el suelo o el techo de su celda. Lo que sabía de la celda, lo sabía por una primera ojeada fugaz que había dado a la luz de la antorcha, al ser conducido allí abajo por un grupo de Hermanos Silencios, que le habían abierto la puerta de los barrotes de la celda y le habían hecho entrar como si fuera un vulgar delincuente.

Aunque claro, eso era probablemente lo que pensaban que era.

Sabía que la celda tenía un suelo de losas de piedra, que tres de las paredes estaban talladas en la roca y que la cuarta estaba hecha a base de barrotes espaciados de electro, cada extremo profundamente hundido en la piedra. Sabía que había una puerta en aquellos barrotes.

También sabía que una larga barra de metal discurría a lo largo de la pared este, Porque los Hermanos Silenciosos habían cerrado una de las manillas de un par de esposas de plata a la barra y la otra a su muñeca. Podía dar de arriba abajo unos pocos pasos en la celda, tintineando como el fantasma de Marley en Un cuento de Navidad, pero eso era todo lo lejos que podía llegar.

Ya se había despellejado la muñeca derecha tirando imprudentemente de la esposa. Por suerte era zurdo: un pequeño punto brillante en la impenetrable negrura. No era que importase, pero resultaba tranquilizador tener libre la mano con la que peleaba mejor.

Inició otro lento paseo a lo largo de la celda, arrastrando los dedos por la pared al andar.

Resultaba desalentador no saber qué hora era. En Idris, su padre le había enseñado a saberlo por el ángulo del sol, la longitud de las sombras por la tarde, la posición de las estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Pero aquí no había estrellas. De hecho, había empezado a preguntarse si volvería a ver el cielo alguna vez.

Se detuvo.

Vaya, ¿por qué se había preguntado eso? Desde luego que volvería a ver el cielo. La Clave no iba a matarle. La pena de muerte estaba reservada a los asesinos. Pero el aleteo del miedo permaneció con él, justo bajo la caja torácica, extraño como una inesperada punzada de dolor.

Edward no era precisamente propenso a ataques de pánico fortuitos; Alec habría dicho que no le habría ido mal sentir un poco más de cobardía constructiva. El miedo no era algo que le hubiese afectado mucho nunca.

Pensó en Elizabeth diciendo _"Tú nunca has tenido miedo a la oscuridad"._

Era cierto. La ansiedad que sentía en esos momentos no era natural, no era en absoluto propia de él. Tenía que haber algo más que simple oscuridad. Volvió a tomar una leve bocanada de aire.

Sólo tenía que pasar la noche. Una noche. Eso era todo. Dio otro paso al frente con las esposas tintineando sombríamente.

Un sonido cortó el aire, deteniéndole en seco. Era un aullido agudo y ululante, un sonido de puro y ciego terror. Pareció seguir y seguir como una única nota arrancada a un violín, volviéndose más sonoro, fino y afilado hasta que se interrumpió bruscamente.

Edward lanzó una palabrota. Le zumbaban los oídos y notaba el sabor del terror en la boca como un metal amargo. ¿Quién habría pensado que el miedo tenía sabor? Apoyó la espalda contra la pared de la celda, esforzándose por tranquilizarse.

El sonido regresó, más fuerte esta vez, y luego hubo otro grito, y otro. Algo cayó estrepitosamente en lo alto y Edward se agachó involuntariamente antes de recordar que estaba a varios niveles bajo tierra. Oyó otro estrépito, y una imagen se le formó en la mente: puertas de mausoleos haciéndose añicos al abrirse; los cadáveres de cazadores de sombras muertos hacía siglos saliendo tambaleantes al exterior, simples esqueletos sujetos por tendones resecos que avanzaban penosamente por los suelos blancos de la Ciudad Silenciosa con dedos de huesos descarnados…

_"¡Basta!"_ Jadeando por el esfuerzo, Edward obligó a la visión a desaparecer.

Los muertos no regresaban. Y además, eran los cadáveres de Nefilim como él, de sus hermanos y hermanas asesinados. No tenía nada que temer de ellos.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba tan asustado? Apretó los puños, clavándose las uñas en las palmas. Aquel pánico era impropio de él.

Lo dominaría. Lo aplastaría. Inspiró una profunda bocanada de aire, llenándose los pulmones, justo cuando sonó otro alarido, muy potente. El aire le salió con un chirrido del pecho cuando algo se estrelló contra el suelo con un fuerte estrépito, muy cerca de él, y vio una repentina fluorescencia luminosa, una ardiente flor de fuego que le acuchillaba los ojos.

El hermano Jeremiah apareció tambaleante ante él; con la mano derecha aferraba una antorcha que todavía ardía, y la capucha color pergamino, caída hacia atrás, mostraba un rostro convulsionado en una grotesca mueca de terror.

La boca, que había estado cosida, estaba abierta de par en par en un grito mudo, y los ensangrentados hilos de los desgarrados puntos le colgaban de los labios hechos jirones. Sangre, negra a la luz de la antorcha, le salpicaba la túnica de color claro.

Dio unos pocos pasos bamboleándose hacia el frente, con las manos extendidas… y luego, mientras Edward le observaba con total incredulidad,

Jeremiah se desplomó de bruces sobre el suelo.

Cuando el cuerpo del archivero golpeó el suelo, Edward oyó el sonido de huesos al quebrarse y la antorcha chisporroteó, rodando fuera de la mano de Jeremiah hacia el canalón de piedra excavado en el suelo justo fuera de la puerta de barrotes de la celda.

Edward se arrodilló al instante, estirándose todo lo que le permitió la cadena, y alargó los dedos para coger la antorcha. La luz se desvanecía con rapidez, pero bajo su menguante resplandor, Edward pudo ver el rostro sin vida de Jeremiah vuelto hacia él, con la sangre rezumando aún por la boca abierta. Los dientes eran retorcidos rasgones negros.

Edward sintió como si algo pesado le presionara el pecho. Los Hermanos Silenciosos jamás abrían la boca, jamás hablaban o reían o chillaban. Pero aquél había sido el sonido que Edward había oído, ahora estaba seguro: los alaridos de hombres que no habían chillado en medio siglo, el sonido de un terror más profundo y poderoso que la antigua runa del silencio. Pero ¿cómo podía ser? ¿Y dónde estaban los demás Hermanos?

Edward quiso gritar pidiendo ayuda, pero el peso seguía sobre su pecho y le impedía conseguir aire suficiente. Se lanzó otra vez hacia la antorcha y notó como uno de los huesecillos de la muñeca se le hacía añicos. Un fuerte dolor le recorrió el brazo, pero le proporcionó el centímetro extra que necesitaba. Agarró rápidamente la antorcha y se puso en pie. Al mismo tiempo que la llama volvía a cobrar vida, oyó otro ruido. Un ruido espeso, una especie de arrastre desagradable y penoso. Los pelos del cogote se le erizaron, afilados como púas. Avanzó la antorcha al frente; la temblorosa mano lanzó violentos parpadeos luminosos que danzaron por paredes e iluminaron intensamente las sombras.

Allí no había nada.

No obstante, en lugar de alivio sintió que su terror aumentaba. En aquellos momentos inspiraba a grandes bocanadas, igual que si hubiese estado bajo el agua. El temor era mucho peor, porque le resultaba conocido. ¿Qué le había sucedido? ¿Se había convertido en un cobarde de repente?

Dio un violento tirón a las esposas, esperando que el dolor le aclarara la cabeza.

No lo hizo.

Volvió a oír el ruido, el roce de algo que se arrastraba, y ahora estaba cerca. También había otro sonido, detrás del culebreo, un susurro quedo y constante. Jamás había oído ningún sonido tan malévolo. Medio enloquecido de espanto, retrocedió tambaleante hasta la pared y alzó la antorcha con una mano que temblaba violentamente.

Por un momento, brillante como la luz del día, vio toda la sala: la celda, la puerta de barrotes, las losas desnudas más allá y el cuerpo sin vida de Jeremiah, hecho un guiñapo sobre el suelo.

Había otra puerta, justo detrás de Jeremiah, y se estaba abriendo lentamente.

Algo avanzaba con un gran esfuerzo por ella. Algo enorme, oscuro e informe. Ojos que eran como hielo ardiente, hundidos profundamente en oscuros pliegues, contemplaron a Edward con hosca burla. De repente la cosa se abalanzó hacia delante. Una gran nube de turbulento vapor se alzó ante los ojos de Edward como una ola barriendo la superficie del océano.

Lo último que vio fue la llama de la antorcha que se extinguía con un brillo verde y azul antes de ser engullida por la oscuridad.

* * *

Besar a Jacob era agradable. Era agradable de un modo apacible, como estar tumbada en una hamaca un día de verano con un libro y un vaso de limonada. Era algo que podía seguir haciendo y no sentirse ni aburrida, ni inquieta, ni desconcertada, ni fastidiada por nada aparte de por la barra de metal del sofá cama que se le clavaba en la espalda.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Bella, intentando apartarse de la barra sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Te he hecho daño?

Jacob se puso sobre el costado, con expresión preocupada.

—No, no tú… la cama. Es como un instrumento de tortura.

—No me he dado cuenta —repuso él, sombrío, mientras agarraba una almohada del suelo, adonde había caído, y la metía debajo de ellos.

—Claro. —La chica lanzó una carcajada—. ¿Por dónde íbamos?

—Bueno, mi cara estaba aproximadamente donde está ahora, pero la tuya estaba muchísimo más cerca. Eso es lo que yo recuerdo, al menos.

— ¡Qué romántico!

Tiró de él sobre ella, y Jacob se equilibró sobre los codos. Ambos cuerpos descansaban perfectamente alineados, y Bella notaba los latidos del corazón del muchacho a través de las dos camisetas. Las pestañas de Jacob, le acariciaron las mejillas cuando se inclinó para besarla. Ella soltó una risita incierta.

— ¿Te resulta raro esto? —susurró.

—No. Creo que cuando te imaginas algo muy a menudo, la realidad resulta…

— ¿Anticlimática?

—No. ¡No! —Jacob se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con miope convicción—. Ni lo pienses. Esto es lo contrario de anticlimático. Esto es…

Risitas contenidas borboteando en el pecho de Bella.

—Vale, quizá tampoco quieras decir eso.

Él entrecerró los ojos, y la boca se le curvó en una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, lo que quiero ahora es responderte con algo sabihondo, pero todo lo que se me ocurre es…

Ella le sonrió burlona.

— ¿Qué quieres sexo?

—Para. —Le agarró las manos, se las inmovilizó sobre la colcha y la contempló con severidad—. Que te amo.

—O sea que no quieres sexo.

Él le soltó las manos.

—No he dicho eso.

Ella rió y le empujó el pecho con ambas manos.

—Deja que me levante.

Él pareció alarmado.

—Quería decir que no sólo quería sexo…

—No es eso. Quiero ponerme el pijama. No puedo darme el lote en serio mientras aún llevo puestos los calcetines.

Jacob la contempló afligido mientras ella sacaba el pijama de la cómoda e iba al cuarto de baño. Mientras cerraba la puerta, Bella le dedicó una mueca.

—Vuelvo en seguida.

Lo que fuera que él dijo en respuesta se perdió cuando ella cerró la puerta. Bella se cepilló los dientes y luego dejó caer agua en el lavabo durante un buen rato, mirándose fijamente en el espejo.

Tenía el cabello alborotado y las mejillas enrojecidas. ¿Contaba eso como estar resplandeciente? Se suponía que las personas enamoradas resplandecían, ¿no era cierto? O tal vez se trataba de las embarazadas, no podía recordarlo exactamente, pero sin duda se suponía que ella tenía que parecer distinta. Al fin y al cabo, era la primera auténtica sesión de besos que había tenido nunca… y era agradable, se dijo, segura, placentera y cómoda.

Desde luego, había besado a Edward, la noche de su cumpleaños, y aquello no había sido seguro ni cómodo ni placentero, en absoluto. Había sido como abrir una vena de algo desconocido dentro de su cuerpo, algo más caliente, dulce y amargo que la sangre.

_"No pienses en Edward",_ se dijo con ferocidad, pero al contemplarse en el espejo vio que sus ojos se oscurecían y supo que su cuerpo recordaba aunque la mente no quisiera hacerlo.

Dejó correr el agua hasta que salió fría y se mojó el rostro antes de alargar la mano hacia el pijama.

_"Fabuloso",_ se dijo, había cogido los pantalones del pijama pero no la camiseta. Por mucho que a Jacob pudiera gustarle, parecía algo pronto para empezar a dormir en topless.

Regresó al dormitorio, y se encontró con que Jacob se había quedado dormido en el centro de la cama, abrazando la almohada como si fuese un ser humano.

Ahogó una carcajada.

—Jacob… —susurró; entonces oyó el agudo pitido de dos tonos que indicaba que acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto a su móvil.

El teléfono estaba cerrado sobre la mesilla de noche. Bella lo levantó y vio que el mensaje era de Rennesme.

Alzó la tapa del teléfono e hizo avanzar rápidamente el texto. Lo leyó dos veces, sólo para estar segura de que no se lo estaba imaginando.

Luego corrió al armario a coger el abrigo.

* * *

—Anthony.

La voz surgió de la oscuridad, lenta, sombría, familiar como el dolor. Edward abrió los ojos pestañeando y no vio más que oscuridad. Tiritó. Yacía hecho un ovillo sobre el helado suelo de losas. Sin duda se había desmayado. Sintió una punzada de ira ante su propia debilidad, su propia fragilidad.

Rodó sobre un costado, y sintió un dolor punzante en la muñeca rota rodeada por la esposa.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Seguramente reconoces a tu propio padre, Anthony —se oyó la voz otra vez, y Edward sí la reconoció: su sonido a hierro viejo, su suave casi atonalidad. Intentó incorporarse, pero las botas resbalaron en un charco de algo, patinó hacia atrás y se golpeó violentamente contra la dura pared de piedra. Las esposas tintinearon como un carrillón de acero.

— ¿Estás herido?

Una luz llameó hacia arriba, quemándole los ojos a Edward. Parpadeó lágrimas ardientes y vio a Aro de pie al otro lado de los barrotes, junto al cuerpo del hermano Jeremiah. Una refulgente luz mágica en una mano proyectaba un potente resplandor sobre la habitación.

Edward pudo ver las manchas de sangre antigua en las paredes… y de sangre más fresca, un pequeño charco, que había brotado de la boca abierta de Jeremiah.

Sintió que el estómago se le revolvía y se le hacía un nudo, y pensó en la masa negra e informe, con los ojos igual que gemas ardientes que había visto antes.

—Esa cosa —dijo casi sin voz— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué era?

—Estás herido —Aro se acercó más a los barrotes— ¿Quién ordenó que te encerraran aquí? ¿Fue la Clave? ¿Los Masen?

—Fue la Inquisidora.

Edward se miró. Había más sangre en las perneras de los pantalones y en la camiseta. No podía decir si era suya. La sangre le caía lentamente de debajo de las esposas.

Aro le contempló pensativo por entre los barrotes. Era la primera vez en años que Edward veía a su padre vestido con un auténtico traje de Batalla: las prendas de cazador de sombras de grueso cuero, que permitían libertad de movimientos a la vez que protegían la piel de la mayoría de venenos demoníacos; las protecciones recubiertas de electro de los brazos y las piernas, cada una marcada con una serie de glifos y runas. Llevaba una correa amplia cruzada sobre el pecho, y la empuñadura de una espada le brillaba por encima del hombro.

Aro se acuclilló, colocando los fríos ojos negros a la altura de los de Edward. Al muchacho le sorprendió no ver ira en ellos.

—La Inquisidora y la Clave son la misma cosa. Y los Masen jamás deberían haber permitido que sucediera esto. Yo jamás habría permitido que nadie te hiciese esto.

Edward presionó los hombros contra la pared; era todo lo que la cadena le permitía alejarse de su padre.

— ¿Has bajado aquí a matarme?

— ¿Matarte? ¿Por qué iba a querer matarte?

—Bueno, ¿por qué has matado a Jeremiah? Y no te molestes en soltarme alguna historia de que pasabas por aquí casualmente justo después de que él muriera espontáneamente. Sé que lo has hecho tú.

Por primera vez, Aro echó una mirada al cadáver del hermano Jeremiah.

—Sí que lo he matado, y al resto de los Hermanos Silenciosos también. He tenido que hacerlo. Tenían algo que necesitaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿Un sentido de la decencia?

—Esto —contestó Aro, y sacó la espada de la vaina del hombro con un veloz movimiento —. Maellartach.

Edward reprimió la exclamación de sorpresa que le subía por la garganta. La reconocía perfectamente: la enorme espada de gruesa hoja de plata con la empuñadura en forma de alas extendidas era la que colgaba sobre las Estrellas Parlantes en la sala del consejo de los Hermanos Silenciosos.

— ¿Has cogido la espada de los Hermanos Silenciosos?

—Jamás fue suya —replicó Aro—. Pertenece a todos los Nefilim. Ésta es la espada con la que el Ángel expulsó a Adán y Eva del jardín. "Y colocó en el este del jardín del Edén querubines, y una espada encendida que se movía en todas direcciones" —citó, bajando la mirada hacia la hoja.

Edward se lamió los labios resecos.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?

—Te lo contaré —repuso Aro—, cuando crea que puedo confiar en ti y sepa que tú confías en mí.

— ¿Confiar en ti? ¿Después de que te escabulleras a través del Portal en Renwick y lo hicieras pedazos para que no pudiera ir tras de ti? ¿Y de que intentaras matar a Bella?

—Nunca habría lastimado a tu hermana —replicó él, con un ramalazo de cólera—. Del mismo modo que no te lastimaría a ti.

— ¡Lo único que has hecho ha sido lastimarme! ¡Fueron los Masen quienes me protegieron!

—No soy yo quién te ha encerrado aquí. No soy yo quien te amenaza y desconfía de ti. Son los Masen y sus amigos de la Clave. —Aro hizo una pausa—. Viéndote así, viendo cómo te han tratado y que sin embargo sigues mostrándote estoico, me siento orgulloso de ti.

Sorprendido, Edward alzó los ojos, tan de prisa que sintió un vahído. La mano le lanzó una punzada insistente. Reprimió el dolor y lo frenó hasta que su respiración se relajó.

— ¿Qué? —soltó.

—Me doy cuenta ahora de que me equivoqué en Renwick —siguió Aro—. Te veía como el muchachito que dejé en Idris, obediente a todos mis deseos. En su lugar encontré a un joven testarudo, independiente y valeroso, y sin embargo te traté como si todavía fueses un niño. No me sorprende que te rebelases contra mí.

— ¿Me rebelase?…

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que impidió el paso a las palabras que deseaba pronunciar. La cabeza le había empezado a martillear siguiendo el ritmo del dolor agudo de la mano.

—Nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarte mi pasado —continuó diciendo Aro—, de contarte por qué he hecho las cosas que he hecho.

—No hay nada que explicar. Mataste a mis abuelos. Mantuviste prisionera a mi madre. Mataste a otros cazadores de sombras para favorecer tus propios designios. —Cada palabra le sabía a Edward a veneno.

—Únicamente conoces la mitad de los hechos, Anthony. Te mentí cuando eras un niño porque eras demasiado joven para comprender. Ahora eres lo bastante mayor como para que se te cuente la verdad.

—En ese caso, cuéntame la verdad.

Aro alargó el brazo por entre los barrotes de la celda y posó la mano sobre la cabeza de Edward. La textura áspera y encallecida de los dedos tenía exactamente el mismo tacto que había tenido cuando Edward tenía diez años.

—Quiero confiar en ti, Anthony —dijo—. ¿Puedo?

Edward quiso responder, pero las palabras no salieron. Sentía como si le estuvieran cerrando lentamente un aro de hierro alrededor del pecho, dejándole sin respiración.

—Desearía… —musitó.

Sonó un ruido por encima de ellos. Un ruido parecido al golpe de una puerta de metal; a continuación, Edward oyó pisadas, susurros que resonaban en las paredes de piedra de la Ciudad. Aro se puso en pie, cerrando la mano sobre la luz mágica hasta que ésta sólo fue un tenue resplandor y él mismo una sombra apenas recortada.

—Más rápido de lo que pensé —murmuró, y bajó los ojos para mirar a Edward por entre los barrotes.

Edward miró más allá de él, pero no pudo ver otra cosa que la oscuridad al otro lado de la tenue iluminación de la luz mágica. Pensó en la turbulenta forma oscura que había visto antes, extinguiendo toda luz ante ella.

— ¿Qué se acerca? ¿Qué es? —exigió saber, arrastrándose al frente de rodillas.

—Debo marcharme —repuso Aro—. Pero no hemos terminado, tu y yo.

Edward colocó la mano en los barrotes.

—Quítame la cadena. Sea lo que sea eso, quiero poder luchar.

—Quitarte las cadenas ahora no sería precisamente un favor.

Aro cerró la mano por completo alrededor de la piedra de luz mágica. Ésta se extinguió, sumiendo la sala en la oscuridad. Edward se arrojó contra los barrotes de la celda en medio de violentas protestas y dolor de su muñeca rota.

— ¡No! —chilló—. Padre, por favor.

—Cuando quieras encontrarme —dijo Aro—, me encontrarás.

Y a continuación sólo hubo el sonido de sus pisadas que retrocedían veloces y la propia respiración irregular de Edward mientras se dejaba caer contra los barrotes.

* * *

Durante el viaje en metro hasta la zona residencial, Bella fue incapaz de sentarse. Paseó de arriba abajo del vagón casi vacío, con los auriculares de su iPod colgándole del cuello. Rennesme no había contestado al teléfono cuando Bella le había llamado, y una sensación irracional de inquietud corroía las tripas de la muchacha.

Pensó en Edward en La Luna del Cazador, cubierto de sangre. Mientras mostraba los dientes gruñendo encolerizado, había parecido más un hombre lobo que un cazador de sombras encargado de proteger a los humanos y mantener a los subterráneos a raya.

Subió como una exhalación las escaleras de la parada de la calle Noventa y seis, y aminoró la marcha al aproximarse a la esquina desde donde el Instituto se veía como una enorme sombra gris.

Había hecho calor en los túneles, y el sudor del cogote le cosquilleaba helado mientras recorría el agrietado camino de cemento hasta la puerta principal del Instituto.

Alargó la mano hacia el descomunal tirador de la campanilla que colgaba del arquitrabe, luego vaciló.

Ella era una cazadora de sombras, ¿verdad? Tenía derecho a estar en el Instituto, igual que lo tenían los Masen.

Con una nueva determinación, asió el picaporte intentó recordar las palabras que Edward había pronunciado.

—En el nombre del Ángel, soli…

La puerta se abrió de par en par a una oscuridad iluminada por las llamas de docenas de velas diminutas. Mientras pasaba presurosa por entre los bancos, las velas parpadearon como si se rieran de ella. Llegó al ascensor, cerró la puerta de metal a su espalda y presionó los botones con un dedo tembloroso. Deseó que su nerviosismo se calmara, ¿estaba preocupada por Edward, o simplemente preocupada por tener que ver a Edward? El rostro de la muchacha, enmarcado por el cuello subido del abrigo, se veía muy blanco y pequeño, los ojos grandes y de un verde oscuro, los labios pálidos y mordidos. "Nada bonita", se dijo consternada, y se obligó a borrar esa idea. ¿Qué importaba el aspecto que tuviese? A Edward no le importaba.

A Edward no podía importarle.

El ascensor se detuvo con un chasquido metálico, y Bella abrió la puerta. Iglesia la esperaba en el vestíbulo y la saludó con un maullido contrariado.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Iglesia?

La voz de la muchacha sonó anormalmente fuerte en la silenciosa estancia. Se preguntó si habría alguien en el Instituto. Quizá sólo estuviese ella. La idea le dio escalofríos.

— ¿Hay alguien en casa?

El gato persa de color azul le dio la espalda y se alejó por el pasillo. Pasaron ante la sala de música y la biblioteca, ambas vacías, antes de que Iglesia doblara otra esquina y se sentara frente a una puerta cerrada. "Bien. Pues, aquí estamos", parecía indicar su expresión.

Antes de que pudiera llamar, la puerta se abrió, y apareció Rennesme de pie en el umbral, descalza y vestida con unos vaqueros y un suave suéter violeta. Se sobresaltó al ver a Bella.

—Me ha parecido oír a alguien por el pasillo, pero no pensaba que serías tú —dijo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella la miró fijamente.

—Tú me has enviado un mensaje de texto. Decías que la Inquisidora había metido a Edward en la cárcel.

— ¡Bella! —Rennesme echó una rápida mirada a un lado y otro del pasillo, luego se mordió el labio—. No quería decir que debieras venir corriendo.

Bella estaba horrorizada.

— ¡Rennesme! ¡La cárcel!

—Sí, pero… —Con un suspiro de derrota, Rennesme se hizo a un lado e indicó con una seña a Bella que entrara en la habitación—. Mira, será mejor que entres. Y tú, fuera —dijo, agitando una mano en dirección a Iglesia—. Ve a custodiar el ascensor.

Iglesia le dedicó una mirada terrible, se tumbó, y se dispuso a dormir.

—Gatos —rezongó Rennesme, y dio un portazo.

—Hola, Bella. —Alec estaba sentado en la cama deshecha de Rennesme, con las botas colgando por el lado—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se sentó en el taburete acolchado frente al tocador espléndidamente desordenado de Rennesme.

—Tu hermana me ha enviado un mensaje de texto. Me ha dicho lo que le ha pasado con Edward.

Rennesme y Alec intercambiaron una mirada expresiva.

—Bueno, Alec —exclamó Rennesme—. Pensé que debía saberlo. ¡No contaba con que viniera aquí a toda velocidad!

A Bella el estómago le dio un vuelco.

— ¡Pues claro que he venido! ¿Edward está bien? ¿Por qué demonios lo ha metido la Inquisidora en la prisión?

—No es una prisión exactamente. Está en la Ciudad Silenciosa —explicó Alec; se sentó muy erguido y se colocó uno de los almohadones de Rennesme sobre el regazo para dedicarse a juguetear despreocupadamente con el fleco de cuentas cosido a los bordes.

— ¿En la Ciudad Silenciosa? ¿Por qué?

Alec vaciló.

—Hay celdas debajo de la Ciudad Silenciosa. A veces encierran criminales antes de deportarlos a Idris para ser juzgados ante el Consejo. Personas que han hecho cosas realmente malas. Asesinos, renegados, vampiros. Cazadores de sombras que quebrantan los Acuerdos. Ahí es donde está Edward ahora.

— ¿Encerrado con un puñado de asesinos? —Bella volvía a estar de pie, escandalizada—. ¿Qué es lo que os pasa a todos vosotros? ¿Por qué no estáis más enfadados?

Alec e Rennesme intercambiaron otra mirada.

—Es sólo por una noche —repuso Rennesme— Y no hay nadie más allí abajo con él. Lo hemos preguntado.

—Pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho Edward?

—Se insolentó con la Inquisidora. Eso fue todo, hasta donde yo sé —contestó Alec.

Rennesme se sentó en el borde del tocador.

—Es increíble —exclamó.

—Entonces, la Inquisidora debe estar loca —declaró Bella.

—No, la verdad es que no lo está —repuso Alec—. Si Edward estuviera en vuestro ejército mundano, ¿crees que se le permitiría insolentarse con sus superiores? Por supuesto que no.

—Bueno, no durante una guerra. Pero Edward no es un soldado.

—Nosotros sí somos soldados. Edward tanto como el resto de nosotros. Existe una jerarquía de mando, y la Inquisidora está cerca de la cúpula. Edward está cerca de la base. Debería haberla tratado con más respeto.

—Si estáis de acuerdo con que debe estar en la cárcel, ¿por qué me habéis pedido que viniera aquí? ¿Sólo para convencerme de que os diera la razón? No le veo el sentido. ¿Qué queréis que haga?

—No hemos dicho que debería estar en la cárcel —le espetó Rennesme—. Sólo que no debería haberle replicado a uno de los miembros de más alto rango de la Clave. Además —añadió en algo más parecido a un hilo de voz—. Se me ocurrió que a lo mejor podrías ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo?

—Ya te lo he dicho antes —dijo Alec—. La mitad del tiempo parece que Edward esté intentando que lo maten. Tiene que aprender a mirar por sí mismo, y eso incluye cooperar con la Inquisidora.

— ¿Y crees que puedo ayudar obligándole a hacerlo? —inquirió Bella, con voz incrédula.

—No estoy segura de que nadie pueda obligar a Edward a hacer nada —repuso Rennesme—. Pero creo que puedes recordarle que tiene algo por lo que vivir.

Alec bajó la mirada a la almohada que tenía en la mano y dio un tirón repentino y salvaje al fleco. Las cuentas tintinearon por la manta de Rennesme como una cortina de lluvia.

—Alec, no hagas eso —le riñó su hermana, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Bella quiso decirle a Rennesme que ellos eran la familia de Edward, que ella no lo era, que sus voces tenían más peso en él del que la suya tendría jamás. Pero no dejaba de oír la voz de Edward en la cabeza, diciendo: "Jamás sentí como si perteneciera a ninguna parte. Pero tú me hiciste sentir como si perteneciera".

— ¿Podemos ir a la Ciudad Silenciosa y verle?

— ¿Le dirás que coopere con la Inquisidora? —quiso saber Alec.

Bella lo consideró.

—Primero quiero oír lo que él tiene que decir.

Alec tiró la almohada sobre la cama y se puso en pie. Antes de que pudieran decir nada, llamaron a la puerta. Rennesme se apartó del tocador y fue a abrir.

Era un chico menudo de cabellos oscuros, con los ojos chiquitos. Llevaba vaqueros y una sudadera extra grande y sostenía un libro en una mano.

—Seth —exclamó Rennesme, con cierta sorpresa—, pensaba que dormías.

—Estaba en la habitación de las armas —respondió el chico; que sin duda era el hijo menor de los Masen—. Pero se oían ruidos que venían de la biblioteca. Creo que alguien podría estar intentando ponerse en contacto con el Instituto. —Miró detenidamente por detrás de Rennesme a Bella—. ¿Quién es ésa?

—Es Bella —contestó Alec—. La hermana de Edward.

Los ojos de Seth se abrieron como platos.

—Pensaba que Edward no tenía hermanos.

—Eso era lo que todos pensábamos —afirmó Alec; recogió el suéter que había dejado echado sobre una de las sillas de Rennesme y se lo pasó rápidamente por la cabeza. Los cabellos le rodeaban la cabeza como un suave halo oscuro, chisporroteando con electricidad estática. Tiró de la prenda con impaciencia—. Será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca.

—Iremos los dos —dijo Rennesme; sacó su látigo de oro, que estaba enroscado en forma de reluciente soga, de un cajón y se pasó el mango por el cinturón—. A lo mejor ha sucedido algo.

— ¿Dónde están vuestros padres? —preguntó Bella.

—Les llamaron al exterior hace unas pocas horas. Han asesinado a un hada en Central Park. La Inquisidora se ha ido con ellos —explicó Alec.

— ¿No quisisteis ir?

—No se nos invitó. —Rennesme se enrolló las dos oscuras trenzas sobre la cabeza y atravesó el rodete de pelo con una pequeña daga de cristal—. Cuida de Seth, ¿quieres? Volvemos en seguida.

—Pero… —protestó Bella.

—Volvemos en seguida.

Rennesme salió al pasillo a toda velocidad, con Alec pegado a sus talones. En cuanto la puerta se cerró tras ellos, Bella se sentó en la cama y contempló a Seth con aprensión.

Nunca había pasado mucho tiempo con niños porque su madre nunca le había permitido hacer de canguro, y lo cierto era que no estaba segura de cómo hablarles o qué podría divertirles. La ayudó un poco que ese niño en concreto le recordara a Jacob a esa edad, con los brazos y las piernas delgaduchos, y gafas que parecían demasiado grandes para su rostro.

Seth la devolvió la mirada con una ojeada evaluativa propia, no tímida, sino pensativa y contenida.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó finalmente.

Bella se quedó atónita.

— ¿Cuántos parece que tenga?

—Catorce.

—Tengo dieciséis, pero la gente siempre piensa que soy más joven de lo que soy porque soy baja.

Seth asintió.

—A mí también me pasa —dijo—. Tengo nueve pero la gente siempre piensa que tengo siete.

—Yo te veo con aspecto de nueve —indicó Bella—. ¿Qué es lo que sostienes? ¿Un libro?

Seth sacó la mano de detrás de la espalda. Sujetaba un libro en rústica ancho y plano, aproximadamente del tamaño de una de aquellas revistas pequeñas que se vendían en los mostradores de las tiendas. Éste tenía una cubierta de vivos colores con escritura kanji japonesa debajo de las palabras en inglés.

Bella lanzó una carcajada.

— Naruto —leyó—. No sabía que te gustaba el manga. ¿Dónde lo has conseguido?

—En el aeropuerto. Me gustan los dibujos pero no tengo ni idea de cómo leerlo.

—A ver, dámelo. —Lo abrió rápidamente, mostrándole las páginas—. Se lee hacia atrás, de derecha a izquierda en lugar de hacerlo de izquierda a derecha. Y se leen las páginas en el sentido de las agujas del reloj, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

—Desde luego —repuso él.

Por un momento a Bella le inquietó la posibilidad de haberle irritado, pero Seth parecía más que complacido cuando recuperó el libro y pasó las hojas desde la última.

—Éste es el número nueve —indicó—. Creo que debería conseguir los otros ocho antes de leerlo.

—Es una buena idea. Quizá puedas conseguir que alguien te lleve a Midtown Comics o a Planeta Prohibido.

— ¿Planeta Prohibido?

Seth pareció desconcertado, pero antes de que Bella pudiera explicarse, Rennesme entró por la puerta como una exhalación, jadeante.

—Era alguien intentando contactar con el Instituto —explicó, antes de que Bella pudiera preguntar—. Uno de los Hermanos Silenciosos. Algo ha sucedido en la Ciudad de Hueso.

— ¿Qué clase de algo?

—No lo sé. Nunca antes había oído que los Hermanos Silenciosos pidieran ayuda.

Rennesme estaba claramente angustiada. Volvió la cabeza hacia su hermano.

—Seth, ve a tu habitación y quédate ahí, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¿Vais a salir tú y Alec? —inquirió él, con expresión obstinada.

—Sí.

— ¿A la Ciudad Silenciosa?

—Seth…

—Quiero ir.

Rennesme meneó negativamente la cabeza; la empuñadura de la daga detrás de la cabeza centelleó como un punto llameante.

—Rotundamente no. Eres demasiado joven.

— ¡Vosotros tampoco tenéis los dieciocho!

Rennesme se volvió hacia Bella con una expresión mitad de ansiedad y mitad de desesperación.

—Bella, ven aquí un segundo, por favor.

Ésta se puso en pie con curiosidad…, y Rennesme la agarró del brazo y la sacó violentamente de la habitación, dando un portazo. Se oyó un golpe sordo cuando Seth se lanzó contra la puerta.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Rennesme, sujetando el pomo—, ¿puedes coger mi estela por mí, por favor? Está en el bolsillo…

A toda prisa, Bella le tendió la estela que Charlie le había dado horas antes aquella noche.

—Usa la mía.

Con unos pocos trazos rápidos, Rennesme grabó en un instante una runa de cierre sobre la puerta. Bella todavía podía oír las protestas de Seth desde el otro lado cuando Rennesme se apartó de la puerta, haciendo una mueca, y le devolvió su estela.

—No sabía que tenías una de éstas.

—Era de mi madre —respondió Bella, luego se regañó mentalmente.

_"Es de mi madre. Es de mi madre."_

—Ya. —Rennesme golpeó la puerta con un puño—. Seth, hay algunas barritas energéticas en el cajón de la mesilla de noche si tienes hambre. Regresaremos en cuanto podamos.

Del otro lado de la puerta se oyó otro alarido indignado; encogiéndose de hombros, Rennesme se volvió y comenzó a caminar a toda prisa por el pasillo, con Bella junto a ella.

— ¿Qué decía el mensaje? —Quiso saber la muchacha—. ¿Sólo que había problemas?

—Que era un ataque. Eso.

Alec las esperaba fuera de la biblioteca. Vestía una armadura de cuero negro de cazador de sombras sobre la ropa. Llevaba guantelete protegiéndole los brazos y Marcas alrededor de garganta y muñecas. Cuchillos serafín, cada uno con el nombre de un ángel, centelleaban en el cinturón que le rodeaba la cintura.

— ¿Estás lista? —Dijo a su hermana—. ¿Te has ocupado de Seth?

—Está perfectamente —La muchacha extendió los brazos—. Márcame.

Mientras trazaba los dibujos de runas a lo largo de los dorsos de las manos de Rennesme y la parte interior de las muñecas, Alec echó una ojeada a Bella.

—Probablemente deberías marcharte a casa —dijo—. Es mejor que no estés aquí sola cuando la Inquisidora regrese.

—Quiero ir con vosotros —repuso Bella; las palabras se le habían escapado antes de poder contenerlas.

Rennesme retiró una de las manos que le sostenía Alec y sopló sobre la piel marcada como si enfriara una taza de café demasiado caliente.

—Pareces Seth.

—Seth tiene nueve años. Yo tengo vuestra edad.

—Pero no tienes preparación —arguyó Alec—. Sólo serían un lastre.

—No, no lo seré. ¿Habéis estado alguno dentro de la Ciudad Silenciosa? —inquirió ella—. Yo sí. Sé cómo entrar. Sé cómo moverme por ella.

Alec se irguió, guardando su estela.

—No creo que…

—No va desencaminada —terció Rennesme—. Creo que debería venir si quiere.

Alec pareció desconcertado.

—La última vez que nos enfrentamos a un demonio se limitó a agazaparse y a chillar. —Al ver la expresión agria de Bella, le lanzó una rápida mirada de disculpa—. Lo siento, pero es verdad.

—Creo que necesita una oportunidad para aprender —replicó Rennesme—. Ya sabes lo que Edward siempre dice: en ocasiones no tienes que buscar el peligro, en ocasiones el peligro te encuentra a ti.

—No podéis encerrarme como habéis hecho con Seth —añadió Bella, viendo que la determinación de Alec flaqueaba—. No soy una niña. Y sé donde está la Ciudad de Hueso, puedo llegar hasta allí sin vosotros.

Alec se apartó de ella, meneando la cabeza y mascullando algo sobre chicas.

Rennesme tendió una mano hacia Bella.

—Dame tu estela —dijo—. Es hora de que recibas algunas Marcas.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Ciudad De Ceniza**

Al final, Rennesme sólo puso dos Marcas en Bella, en el dorso de ambas manos. Una era el ojo abierto que decoraba la mano de todo cazador de sombras. La otra parecía dos hoces cruzadas; Rennesme le dijo que era una runa de protección.

Ambas runas le quemaban cuando la estela tocó por primera vez la piel, pero el dolor se fue desvaneciendo mientras Bella, Rennesme y Alec se dirigían al centro en un taxi negro. Para cuando llegaron a la Segunda Avenida y pisaron la calzada, las manos y brazos de Bella le parecían tan ligeros como si llevara flotadores en una piscina.

Los tres permanecieron silenciosos mientras cruzaban el arco de hierro forjado y penetraban en el Cementerio Marble. La última vez que Bella había estado en aquel pequeño patio lo había hecho marchando apresuradamente tras el hermano Jeremiah.

Ahora, por primera vez, reparó en los nombres grabados en las paredes: Youngblood, Fairchild, Thrushcross, Nightwine, Ravenscar.

Había runas junto a ellos. En la cultura de los cazadores de sombras cada familia tenía su propio símbolo: El de los Wayland era un martillo de herrero, el de los Masen una antorcha, y el de Aro una estrella.

La hierba crecía enmarañada sobre los pies de la estatua del Ángel en el centro del patio. Los ojos del Ángel estaban cerrados, las desgastadas manos cerradas sobre el pie de una copa de piedra, una reproducción de la Copa Mortal. El rostro de piedra estaba impasible, cubierto de mugre y polvo.

—La última vez que estuve aquí —indicó Bella—, el hermano Jeremiah usó una runa de la estatua para abrir la puerta que conduce a la Ciudad.

—No me gusta la idea de usar una de las runas de los Hermanos Silenciosos —dijo Alec con el rostro sombrío—. Deberían haber percibido nuestra presencia antes de que llegásemos hasta aquí. Ahora sí estoy empezando a preocuparme.

Sacó una daga del cinturón y se pasó el filo sobre la palma desnuda. Brotó sangre de la superficie herida y, cerrando la mano sobre la Copa de piedra, dejó que la sangre goteara en el interior.

—Sangre de los Nefilim —explicó—. Debería funcionar como una llave.

Los párpados del Ángel de piedra se abrieron de golpe. Por un momento, Bella casi esperó ver unos ojos contemplándola furibundos por entre los pliegues de la piedra, pero sólo había más granito. Al cabo de un segundo, la hierba a los pies del Ángel empezó a separarse. Una sinuosa línea negra, ondulando como el lomo de una serpiente, se alejó de la estatua describiendo una curva, y Bella se apresuró a dar un salto cuando un oscuro agujero se abrió a sus pies.

Miró al interior. Unos escalones se perdían en las sombras. La última vez que había estado allí, la oscuridad había estado iluminada a intervalos por antorchas que alumbraban los peldaños. Pero en estos momentos sólo había oscuridad.

—Algo va mal —dijo Bella.

Ni Rennesme ni Alec parecieron inclinados a discutirlo. Bella sacó del bolsillo la piedra de la luz mágica que Edward le había dado y la alzó. La luz surgió intensa a través de sus dedos extendidos.

—Vamos.

Alec se colocó delante de ella.

—Yo iré primero, luego me sigues tú. Rennesme cerrará la marcha.

Descendieron lentamente; las botas húmedas de Bella le resbalaban sobre los peldaños redondeados por los años. Al pie de la escalera había un túnel que iba a dar a una sala inmensa, un bosquecillo de piedra de arcos blancos incrustados con piedras semipreciosas. Hileras de mausoleos se acurrucaban en las sombras igual que casas-hongo en un cuento de hadas. Los más distantes desaparecían en las sombras; la luz mágica no era lo bastante potente para iluminar toda la sala.

Alec miró sobriamente hacia los pasillos.

—Jamás pensé que estaría en la Ciudad Silenciosa —dijo—. Ni siquiera muerto.

—Yo no lo diría con tanta pena —repuso Bella—. El hermano Jeremiah me contó lo que hacen con vuestros muertos. Los incineran y usan la mayor parte de las cenizas para fabricar el mármol de la Ciudad.

_"La sangre y los huesos de los cazadores de demonios son en sí mismos una poderosa protección contra el mal. Incluso en la muerte, la Clave sirve a la causa",_ recordó.

— ¡Uh! —Asistió Rennesme—. Se considera un honor. Además, no es como si vosotros, mundanos, no quemaseis a vuestros muertos.

_"Eso no hace que no resulte escalofriante",_ pensó Bella.

El olor a cenizas y humo flotaba con fuerza en el aire, y lo recordaba de la última vez que estuvo allí; pero había algo más bajo aquellos olores, un hedor más fuerte y denso. Como a fruta podrida.

Frunciendo el entrecejo como si él también lo oliera, Alec sacó uno de sus cuchillos ángel del cinturón.

— Arathiel —musitó, y el resplandor del cuchillo se unió a la luz mágica de Bella.

Localizaron la segunda escalera y descendieron a una penumbra aún más espesa.

La luz mágica parpadeó en la mano de Bella como una estrella moribunda; la muchacha se preguntó si las piedras de luz mágica alguna vez se quedaban sin energía, como las linternas se quedaban sin pilas. Esperó que no. La idea de verse sumida en una oscuridad total en aquel lugar escalofriante la llenaba de un terror visceral.

El olor a fruta podrida aumentó en intensidad cuando llegaron al final de la escalera y se encontraron en otro largo túnel. Éste daba a un pabellón rodeado por agujas de hueso tallado: un pabellón que Bella recordaba muy bien. Incrustaciones de estrellas de plata salpicaban el suelo a modo de valioso confeti. En el centro del pabellón había una mesa negra. Un fluido oscuro se había reunido en su resbaladiza superficie y goteaba en el suelo formando riachuelos.

Cuando Bella se había presentado ante el Consejo de Hermanos, había habido una gruesa espada de plata colgando en la pared situada tras la mesa. La Espada había desaparecido, y en su lugar, un gran abanico escarlata manchaba la pared.

— ¿Es eso sangre? —susurró Rennesme; su voz no sonó asustada, sólo atónita.

—Lo parece. —Los ojos de Alec escrutaron la habitación.

Las sombras eran espesas como pintura, y parecían llenas de movimiento. Alec asía con fuerza el cuchillo serafín.

— ¿Qué puede haber sucedido? —Se preguntó Rennesme—. Los Hermanos Silenciosos…, creían que eran indestructibles…

Su voz se fue apagando mientras Bella, con la luz mágica de su mano, captaba extrañas sombras entre las agujas del techo. Una tenía una forma más extraña que las demás. Bella deseó que la luz mágica ardiera con más fuerza, y ésta lo hizo, lanzando un rayo de claridad a los lejos.

Atravesado en una de las agujas, como un gusano en un anzuelo, estaba el cuerpo sin vida de un Hermano Silencioso. Las manos, cubiertas de sangre, colgaban justo por encima del suelo de mármol. El cuello del hombre parecía partido. La sangre había formado un charco bajo él, coagulada y negra bajo la luz mágica.

Rennesme lanzó una exclamación ahogada.

—Alec. ¿Ves…?

—Lo veo. —La voz del muchacho era sombría—. Y he visto cosas peores. Es Edward quien me preocupa.

Rennesme se adelantó y tocó la mesa de basalto negro, rozando la superficie con los dedos.

—Esta sangre es casi fresca. Lo que haya sucedido ha pasado no hace mucho.

Alec fue hacia el cadáver empalado del Hermano. Unas marcas de sangre se alejaban del charco que había en el suelo.

—Pisadas —dijo—. De alguien corriendo.

Alec indicó con un gesto de la mano que las muchachas debían seguirlo. Éstas lo hicieron, Rennesme deteniéndose sólo para limpiarse las manos ensangrentadas en los suaves protectores de cuero de las piernas.

La senda de pisadas les condujo fuera del pabellón y por un túnel estrecho, que bajaba desapareciendo en la oscuridad. Cuando Alec se detuvo, mirando a su alrededor, Bella se adentró en él con impaciencia, dejando que la luz mágica abriera un sendero de luz blanca plateada ante ellos. Alcanzó a ver unas puertas dobles al final del túnel; estaban entornadas.

Edward.

De algún modo le sentía, percibía que se hallaba cerca. Avanzó a paso ligero, con las botas taconeando con fuerza contra el duro suelo. Oyó que Rennesme la llamaba, y en seguida Alec y Rennesme también corrían, pegados a sus talones. Cruzó como una exhalación las puertas del final del corredor y se encontró en una enorme sala de piedra dividida en dos por una hilera de barrotes de metal profundamente hundidos en el suelo.

Distinguió apenas una figura desplomada al otro lado de los barrotes. Justo en el exterior de la celda estaba tendida la forma inerte de un Hermano Silencioso.

Bella supo de inmediato que estaba muerto. Fue por el modo en el que estaba caído, como una muñeca a la que han retorcido los miembros hasta rompérselos.

La túnica color pergamino estaba medio desgarrada. El rostro desfigurado, contraído en una expresión de terror absoluto, era aún reconocible. Era el hermano Jeremiah.

La muchacha pasó junto al cuerpo y llegó a la puerta de la celda. Estaba hecha de barrotes colocados a muy poca distancia unos de otros. Y asegurados con bisagras en un lado. No parecía haber ni cerradura ni pomo del que pudiera tirar. Detrás de ella oyó a Alec llamarla, pero su atención no estaba puesta en él: estaba en la puerta. No había un modo visible de abrirla; los Hermanos no trataban con aquello que era visible, sino más bien con lo que no lo era. Así que sujetando la luz mágica con una mano, buscó desesperadamente la estela de su madre con la otra.

Del otro lado de los barrotes llegó un sonido. Una especie de jadeo o susurro ahogado; no estaba segura de qué, pero reconoció el origen: Edward.

Golpeó la puerta de la celda con la punta de la estela, e intentó mantener la runa de abrir en su mente hasta que ésta apareció, negra e irregularsobre el duro metal. El electro chisporroteó al tocarlo la estela_. "Ábrete —deseó Bella—, ábrete, ábrete, ¡ÁBRETE!"_

Un sonido como el de una tela al desgarrarse resonó por la sala. Bella oyó que Rennesme gritaba, al mismo tiempo que la puerta saltaba de sus goznes por completo y se desplomaba hacia el interior de la celda como un puente levadizo al descender. Bella oyó otros ruidos de metal rascando contra metal, un sonoro repiqueteo como el de un puñado de guijarros arrojados al suelo.

Se coló al interior de la celda, pisando sobre la puerta caída.

Una luz mágica inundó la pequeña estancia, iluminándola como si fuese de día. Bella apenas reparó en las hileras de esposas (todas de distintos metales: oro, plata, acero y hierro) que iban soltándose de los pernos de las paredes y caían al suelo de piedra con un repiqueteo.

Tenía los ojos puestos en el cuerpo desplomado del rincón; caído a poca distancia. La muñeca estaba desnuda y ensangrentada, la piel rodeada de un brazalete de feos cardenales.

Se arrodilló, dejando la estela a un lado, y lo giró con suavidad. Sí, era Edward. Tenía otro cardenal en la mejilla, y estaba muy pálido pero Bella pudo ver el veloz movimiento bajo los párpados y una vena latiéndole en la garganta. Estaba vivo.

El alivio la recorrió como una oleada ardiente, deshaciendo las tirantes cuerdas de tensión que la habían mantenido de una pieza todo aquel tiempo. La luz mágica cayó al suelo junto a ella, donde siguió resplandeciendo. Bella le apartó el cabello de la frente con una ternura que le pareció ajena; jamás había tenido hermanos o hermanas, ni siquiera un primo; nunca había tenido ocasión de vendar heridas o besar rodillas arañadas u ocuparse de nadie.

Pero estaba bien sentir ese tipo de ternura hacia Edward, se dijo, reacia a apartar la mano incluso cuando los párpados de éste se agitaron bruscamente y el muchacho gimió. Era su hermano, ¿por qué no iba a importarle lo que le sucediera?

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron. Las pupilas estaban enormes, dilatadas. ¿Quizás se había golpeado la cabeza? Sus ojos se clavaron en ella. Con una expresión de aturdido desconcierto.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—He venido a buscarte —dijo ella, porque era la verdad.

Un espasmo cruzó el rostro del muchacho.

— ¿Realmente estás aquí? No estoy… No estoy muerto, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió ella, acariciándole el rostro con la mano—. Te has desmayado, eso es todo. Seguramente también te golpeaste la cabeza.

Edward alzó la mano para cubrir la de ella.

—Ha valido la pena —repuso él en una voz tan queda que Bella no estuvo segura de qué era lo que había dicho.

— ¿Qué?

Era Alec, que se metía por la abertura con Rennesme justo detrás de él. Bella apartó a toda prisa la mano, luego se maldijo en silencio. No había estado haciendo nada malo.

Edward se incorporó penosamente hasta quedar sentado. Tenía el rostro ceniciento y la camiseta salpicada de sangre. La expresión de Alec se convirtió en una de preocupación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —quiso saber, arrodillándose—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Puedes recordarlo?

Edward alzó la mano ilesa.

—Una pregunta cada vez Alec. Creo que la cabeza está a punto de estallarme.

— ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? —Rennesme sonó a la vez perpleja y furiosa.

—Nadie me ha hecho nada. Me lo hice yo intentando quitarme las esposas. —Se miró la muñeca, de la que parecía casi haberse arrancado toda la piel, e hizo una mueca de dolor.

—Dame —dijeron a la vez Bella y Alec, yendo a cogerle la mano.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, y Bella fue la primera en detenerse. Alec sujetó la muñeca de Edward y sacó su estela; con unos pocos y veloces giros de muñeca, dibujó un iratze (una runa curativa) justo debajo del aro de piel sangrante.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, retirando la mano; la parte lastimada de la muñeca empezaba a volver a soldarse—. El hermano Jeremiah…

—Está muerto —informó Bella.

—Lo sé. —Desdeñando la ayuda que le ofrecía Alec, Edward se incorporó hasta apoyarse en la pared—. Lo han asesinado.

— ¿Se han matado los Hermanos Silenciosos entre sí? —Preguntó Rennesme—. No lo entiendo…, no comprendo por qué harían eso…

—No lo han hecho —respondió Edward—. Algo los mató. No sé qué. —Un espasmo de dolor le crispó el rostro—. Mi cabeza…

—Tal vez deberíamos irnos —propuso Bella nerviosamente—. Antes de que lo que fuera que los mató…

— ¿Regrese a por nosotros? —inquirió Edward, y bajó la mirada hacia la camisa ensangrentada y la mano magullada—. Creo que se ha ido. Pero supongo que él todavía podría hacerlo regresar.

— ¿Quién podría hacer regresar qué? —quiso saber Alec, pero Edward no dijo nada.

El rostro del muchacho había pasado de gris a blanco como el papel. Alec le sujetó cuando empezó a resbalarse por la pared.

—Edward…

—Estoy bien —protestó él, pero se sujetó a la manga de Alec con fuerza—. Puedo aguantarme en pie.

—A mí me parece que estás usando la pared para sostenerte. Ésa no es mi definición de "aguantarse en pie".

—Es estar apoyado —le contestó Edward—. Estar apoyado viene justo antes de aguantarme en pie.

—Para de discutir —intervino Rennesme, apartando una antorcha apagada de una patada—. Tenemos que salir de aquí. Si hay algo ahí fuera lo bastante malo para matar a los Hermanos Silenciosos, nos hará picadillo.

—Nessie tiene razón. Deberíamos marcharnos. —Bella recuperó la luz mágica y se levantó—. Edward… ¿estás bien para andar?

—Puede apoyarse en mí. —Alec pasó el brazo de Edward sobre sus hombros, éste se apoyó pesadamente en él—. Vamos —indicó Alec con suavidad—. Te curaremos cuando estemos fuera.

Fueron lentamente hacia la puerta de la celda, donde Edward se detuvo un instante para contemplar fijamente el cuerpo del hermano Jeremiah, que yacía retorcido sobre las losas. Rennesme se arrodilló y bajó la capucha de lana marrón del Hermano Silencioso para cubrirle el rostro contorsionado. Cuando se incorporó, todos los semblantes estaban serios.

—Jamás he visto a un Hermano Silencioso asustado —comentó Alec—. No creía que les fuese posible sentir miedo.

—Todo el mundo siente miedo —afirmó Edward tajante.

El muchacho seguía muy pálido y mantenía la mano herida apoyada contra el pecho, aunque Bella pensó que no se debía al dolor físico. Parecía distante, como si se hubiese retraído, ocultándose de algo.

Retrocedieron sobre sus pasos por los oscuros corredores y ascendieron los estrechos peldaños que conducían al pabellón de las Estrellas Parlantes. Cuando lo alcanzaron, Bella notó el denso olor a sangre y a quemado con mucha mayor intensidad que al pasar por allí antes. Edward, apoyado en Alec, miró a su alrededor con una expresión mezcla de horror y confusión. Bella vio que miraba fijamente la pared opuesta, que estaba profusamente salpicada de sangre.

—Edward. No mires —dijo.

Y en seguida se sintió estúpida; él era un cazador de demonios al fin y al cabo, y seguro que había visto cosas peores.

Edward meneó la cabeza.

—Algo va mal…

—Todo va mal aquí. —Alec ladeó la cabeza en dirección al bosque de arcos que conducía lejos del pabellón—. Ése es el camino más rápido para salir de aquí. Vámonos.

No hablaron demasiado mientras emprendían el camino de vuelta a través de la Ciudad de Hueso. Cada sombra parecía ocultar un movimiento, como si la oscuridad cubriera criaturas que aguardaban para saltar sobre ellos. Rennesme musitaba algo por lo bajo y, aunque Bella no podía oír las palabras, sonaba como otro idioma, algo antiguo… latín, tal vez.

Cuando alcanzaron las escaleras que conducían fuera de la Ciudad, Bella emitió un silencioso suspiro de alivio. La Ciudad de Huesos quizá hubiera sido hermosa en alguna ocasión, pero ahora resultaba aterradora. Cuando llegaron al último tramo de escalones, una fuerte luz le hirió los ojos y le hizo lanzar un grito de sorpresa. Distinguió débilmente la estatua del Ángel, que se alzaba en lo alto de la escalera, iluminada por detrás con una refulgente luz dorada, brillante como el sol.

Echó una rápida mirada a los demás; éstos parecían tan confusos como ella.

—No puede haber amanecido ya… ¿verdad? — Murmuró Rennesme—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado ahí abajo?

Alec miró su reloj.

—No tanto como eso.

Edward farfulló algo, demasiado quedo para que nadie más le oyera. Alec inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

— ¿Qué has dicho?

—Luz mágica —contestó Edward, esta vez en voz más alta.

Rennesme corrió escalera arriba, con Bella detrás de ella y Alec a la cola, luchando para ayudar a Edward por los escalones. En lo alto de la escalera, Rennesme se detuvo de golpe como paralizada. Bella la llamó, pero ella no se movió. Al cabo de un momento, Bella estuvo a su lado y entonces le tocó a ella mirar a su alrededor con asombro.

El jardín estaba repleto de cazadores de sombras; veinte, quizá treinta, con las oscuras vestiduras de caza, cubiertos de Marcas y cada uno sosteniendo una refulgente piedra de luz mágica.

A la cabeza del grupo se encontraba Elizabeth, con una armadura negra de cazadora de sombras y una capa, la capucha estaba echada hacia atrás. Detrás de ella se alineaban docenas de desconocidos, hombres y mujeres que Bella no había visto nunca, pero que lucían Marcas de los Nefilim en los brazos y los rostros. Uno de ellos, un apuesto hombre de piel negra como el ébano, miró fijamente a Bella y Rennesme… y junto a ellas, a Edward y a Alec, que habían salido de la escalera y pestañeaban bajo la inesperada iluminación.

—Por el Ángel —exclamó el hombre—. Elizabeth… ya había alguien ahí abajo.

La boca de Elizabeth se abrió en una silenciosa exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Rennesme. Luego la cerró, apretando los labios en una fina línea blanca, como una cuchilla dibujada en tiza sobre la cara.

—Lo sé, Malik —contestó—. Estos son mis hijos.

* * *

**Hola! Se deben estar preguntando ¿y a esta que le dio? Bueno la verdad es que esto furiosa con FanFiction PERO es que en el blog no estoy recibiendo el mismo apoyo que aqui, así que me dije "Al carajo FanFiction" Voy a seguir publicandoles tanto aqui como en el blog, Gustele al que le guste, y pues como ya elimine todos los capítulos de mis historias -.- Empezare desde el capítulo que lo deje :S Lo se va a ser un poco confuso, pero no puedo volver a subir todo O.O me tardaría una eternidad... ¿Qué les parece?**

**¡Chicas las extraño! :'( De verdad nunca llegue a pensar que este "Hobbie" Se iba a convertir en una parte de mi vida, Por ¡Hablenme!**

**Espero, MUCHOSSSS Reviews!**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**


	6. C7: La Espada Mortal, C8: La Corte

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Cassandra Clare, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: La Espada Mortal**

Un creciente murmullo creció entre la multitud. Aquellos que llevaban capucha se la quitaron, y Bella pudo deducir por las miradas que se fijaban en Edward, Alec y Rennesme que varios de los cazadores ahí presentes eran conocidos entre sí.

—Por el Ángel.

La mirada incrédula de Elizabeth saltó de Alec a Edward, pasando sobre Bella y volviendo sobre su hija.

Edward se hizo a un lado de Alec cuando Elizabeth habló, y se paró un poco más lejos que los otros tres, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras Rennesme giraba nerviosamente el látigo entre sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Alec parecía estar marcando en su teléfono, pero Bella no se imaginaba a quién podría estar llamando.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí, Alec? ¿Rennesme? Hubo una llamada de ayuda desde la Ciudad Silenciosa…

—Y la respondimos —dijo Alec.

Con la mirada moviéndose ansiosamente a través de la multitud apiñada Bella no podía culparse por estar nerviosa.

Esta era la muchedumbre más grande de Cazadores de Sombras adultos (bueno, Cazadores de Sombras en general) que hubiera visto nunca. Siguió mirando la cara de cada quién, marcando las diferencias entre ellos… su apariencia variaba y la edad y el semblante, pero aun así daban la impresión de un poder inmenso y contenido.

Podía sentir las miradas sobre ella, evaluándola. Una de ellas, una mujer con el cabello canoso, la miraba iracundamente y de manera nada sutil.

Bella parpadeó y miró a un lado mientras Alec seguía hablando.

—No estaban en el Instituto… y no pudimos encontrar a nadie más… así que vinimos solos.

—Alec…

—Ya no importa, de todos modos —dijo Alec— Están muertos. Los Hermanos Silenciosos. Están todos muertos. Los asesinaron

En esta ocasión no hubo ningún sonido entre la multitud. En vez de eso, se veían quietos, como una manada de leones orgullosos cuando cazaban una gacela.

— ¿Muertos? —Repitió Elizabeth— ¿Qué quieres decir con "muertos"?

—Creo que está muy claro lo que quiere decir — una mujer con una capa larga y negra apareció de repente junto a Elizabeth.

A la débil luz, Bella la vio como una especie de caricatura de Edward Gorey*, todos los ángulos afilados y el cabello hacia atrás y los ojos como dos agujeros negros tallados sobre su cara.

En los dedos llevaba enredada una cadena plateada de la que colgaba una piedra de bruja muy pequeña.

— ¿Están todos muertos? —Preguntó, dirigiéndose a Alec— ¿No encontraron ni uno vivo en toda la Ciudad?

Alec negó con la cabeza.

—No vimos ninguno, Inquisidora

Así que ésa era la Inquisidora, se dio cuenta

Bella. En realidad se veía como alguien capaz de meter adolescentes en calabozos por ninguna razón específica, o porque no les gustaba su actitud.

—No vieron ninguno —repitió la Inquisidora, con los ojos como hielo seco. Miró a Elizabeth— Aún podría haber sobrevivientes. Mandaré a tu gente al interior de la Ciudad para una revisión rápida.

Los labios de Elizabeth se tensaron. Bella sabía muy poco de la madre adoptiva de Edward, pero sí sabía que no le gustaba que le dijeran lo que había de hacer.

—Muy bien —miró al resto de los cazadores, que no eran tantos como Bella pensaba, más o menos veinte o treinta, aunque las voces se oyeran como de muchos más.

Elizabeth le murmuró algo a Malik. Él negó con la cabeza. Tomó el brazo de la mujer de cabellos canosos y guio a los cazadores dentro de la Ciudad de Hueso. Uno tras otro, descendieron las escaleras, cada uno con su piedra de bruja, haciendo que la oscuridad del cementerio empezara a hacerse menos intensa.

La última en la fila era la mujer canosa. A medio camino se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miró directamente a Bella. Sus ojos estaban llenos de un anhelo terrible, como si quisiera decirle algo a Bella con desesperación.

Después de un momento le dio la espalda y su cara se desvaneció en las sombras.

Elizabeth rompió el silencio.

— ¿Por qué alguien querría asesinar a los Hermanos Silenciosos? No son guerreros, no usan Marcas de batalla…

—No seas inocente, Elizabeth —dijo la Inquisidora— No fue un ataque al azar. Los Hermanos Silenciosos podrán no ser guerreros, pero son guardianes, y muy buenos. Sin mencionar difíciles de matar. Alguien quería algo de la Ciudad de Hueso y tenía que matar a los Hermanos Silenciosos para obtenerlo. Esto fue premeditado

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

— ¿Aquella llamada falsa que nos envió a todos a Central Park? ¿El Hada muerto?

—Yo no lo llamaría falsa. El niño Hada tenía la sangre drenada, como los otros. Estas matanzas podrían causar serios problemas entre los Hijos de la Noche y los otros Subterráneos

—Distracciones —dijo la Inquisidora— Quería que saliéramos del Instituto para que nadie pudiera responder a los Hermanos cuando pidieran ayuda. Ingenioso, la verdad. Pero él siempre fue ingenioso

— ¿Él? —Era la voz de Rennesme, tenía la cara muy pálida, entre los dos mechones grandes y negros de cabello— Quiere decir…

Las palabras que dijo Edward después sobresaltaron a Bella como si hubiera tocado una serpiente viva.

—Aro —dijo— Aro tomó la Espada Mortal. Por eso mató a los Hermanos Silenciosos

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de la Inquisidora, como si Edward hubiera dicho algo que la hizo sentirse muy feliz.

Alec miró a Edward.

— ¿Aro? Pero no nos habías dicho que estaba ahí

—Nadie preguntó

—Él no pudo haber matado a los Hermanos. Estaban muy separados. Una sola persona no hubiera podido hacerlo

—Probablemente tenía ayuda de un demonio —dijo la Inquisidora— Ha usado demonios para ayudarse antes. Y con la protección de la Copa con él, pudo haber invocado algunas criaturas muy peligrosas. Más que los Rapiñadores —añadió, y aun cuando no miraba a Bella mientras los decía, las palabras le parecieron a ella una bofetada verbal. La pequeña esperanza de Bella de que la Inquisidora no la reconociera o la notara se desvaneció. —O los patéticos Repudiados.

—No sé nada de eso —Edward estaba muy pálido, con manchas en los pómulos como si tuviera fiebre— Pero era Aro. Lo vi. De hecho, tenía la espada con él cuando vino a las celdas y me lo dijo desde afuera de las rejas. Fue como una mala película, excepto porque no tenía un bigote que enroscarse en el dedo

Bella lo miró preocupada. Hablaba muy rápido, pensó y se veía tembloroso como si no pudiera aguantar mucho de pie.

La Inquisidora no pareció darse cuenta.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Aro te dijo esto? ¿Te dijo que mató a los Hermanos Silenciosos porque quería la Espada del Ángel?

— ¿Qué más te dijo? ¿Dijo a dónde iba? ¿Qué planea hacer con dos de los Instrumentos Mortales? —preguntó rápidamente Elizabeth

Edward negó con la cabeza. La Inquisidora se movió hacia él, con el abrigo girando como humo elevándose. Los ojos grises y la boca estaban convertidos en dos líneas apretadas y horizontales.

—No te creo

Edward la miró.

—No confiaba en que me creyera

—Dudo que la Clave te crea —dijo Alec acaloradamente— Edward no es un mentiroso…

—Usa la cabeza, Alexander** —dijo la Inquisidora, sin quitar los ojos de Edward— Deja a un lado tu lealtad hacia tu amigo por un momento. ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que Aro se pasara por la celda de su hijo para tener una charla paternal acerca de la Espada Mortal, y no mencionar lo que planeaba hacer, o a dónde iba?

—"S´io credesse che mia risposta fosse —dijo Edward en un lenguaje que Bella no conocía— a persona che mai tornasse al mondo…"***

—Dante —la Inquisidora lo miró secamente— El Infierno. No estás ahí aún, Anthony Morgenstern, pero si insistes en mentirle a la Clave, desearás estar ahí —volteó a ver a los otros— ¿Y no les parece curioso a ninguno de ustedes que la Espada Mortal desapareciera la noche antes de que se suponía, Anthony Morgenstern haría la prueba con su hoja, y que fuera su padre el que se la llevó?

Edward la miró confuso, con los labios un poco abiertos por la sorpresa, como si no se le hubiera ocurrido.

—Mi padre no se llevó la Espada Mortal para ayudarme. La quería para él. Dudo que incluso supiera acerca de la prueba.

—Qué endemoniadamente conveniente para ti. Y para él. Ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por que reveles sus secretos.

—Ajá —dijo Edward— estaba aterrorizado de que le dijera a todos que siempre quiso ser una bailarina

La Inquisidora sólo lo miraba.

—No conozco ninguno de los secretos de mi padre —dijo— Nunca me dijo nada

La Inquisidora lo miró con algo cercano al aburrimiento.

—Si tu padre no tomó la Espada para protegerte ¿por qué la tomó entonces?

—Es un Instrumento Mortal —dijo Bella— Es poderoso. Como la Copa. Aro quiere poder.

—La copa tenía un uso inmediato —dijo la Inquisidora— Puede usarla para construirse un ejército. La Espada se usa en pruebas. No sé cómo puede interesarle eso a él

—Tal vez lo hizo para desestabilizar a la Clave —sugirió Elizabeth— Para bajarnos la moral. Para decirnos que no hay nada que él quiera que podamos proteger

_Es un excelente argumento_, pensó Bella, pero Elizabeth no sonaba muy convencida.

—El punto es…

Pero nunca supieron cuál era el punto, porque en ése momento Edward alzó la mano como si fuera a hacer una pregunta, se veía disperso, y se dejó caer en el pasto bruscamente, como si las piernas le hubieran fallado.

Alec se arrodilló junto a él, pero Edward manoteó.

—Déjame sólo. Estoy bien

—No estás bien —Bella se le unió a Alec en el pasto, Edward la miraba con unos ojos cuyas pupilas estaban muy dilatadas, sin importar la luz mágica que iluminaba la noche.

Miró hacia su muñeca, donde Alec había dibujado el Iratze. La Marca no estaba, pero no parecía haber funcionado. Sus ojos buscaron los de Alec y vieron la ansiedad reflejada en ellos.

—Algo está mal —dijo— Algo serio

—Probablemente necesita una runa de curación —lo miró la Inquisidora, como si estuviera molesta con Edward por sentirse mal mientras ocurrían eventos de tal importancia— Un Iratze, o…

—Ya intentamos eso —dijo Alec— No funciona. Creo que hay un origen demoníaco bajo todo esto.

— ¿Cómo veneno de demonio? —Elizabeth se movió como si fuera a ver a Edward, pero la Inquisidora la retuvo

—Está fingiendo —dijo— Debería estar en las celdas de la Ciudad Silenciosa justo ahora.

— ¡No puede decir eso… mírelo! —Movió la mano hacia Edward, que estaba desparramado en el pasto, con los ojos cerrados— Ni siquiera puede levantarse. Necesita doctores, necesita…

—Los Hermanos Silenciosos están muertos —dijo la Inquisidora— ¿Sugieres que lo llevemos a un hospital mundano?

—No —la voz de Alec pendía de un hilo— Pensaba que podríamos ir a ver a Dimitri.

Rennesme hizo un sonido como de estornudo y tos. Se dio la vuelta mientas la Inquisidora miraba a Alec, con los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Dimitri?

—Es un brujo —dijo Alec— De hecho, es el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn

—Te refieres a Dimitri Bane —dijo Elizabeth— Su reputación es…

—Me curó después de que enfrenté al Gran Demonio —dijo Alec— Los Hermanos Silenciosos no pueden hacer nada, pero Dimitri…

—Esto es ridículo —dijo la Inquisidora— Lo único que quieres hacer es ayudar a Anthony a escapar.

—No está en condiciones de escapar —dijo Rennesme— ¿No ve eso?

—Dimitri nunca dejará que eso pase —dijo Alec, lanzándole una mirada rápida a su hermana— No está interesado en entrometerse con la Clave.

— ¿Y cómo lo detendría él? —La voz de la Inquisidora estaba llena de sarcasmo— Anthony es un Cazador de Sombras, no nos mantienen encerrados sólo con una llave.

—Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle —sugirió Alec.

La Inquisidora esbozó su sonrisa cortante.

—Por supuesto ¿Dónde está él?

Alec miró a su teléfono, que tenía en la mano y luego a la figura gris y pequeña frente a él.

—Está aquí —dijo. Elevó la voz— ¡Dimitri! Dimitri, ven acá

Incluso las cejas de la Inquisidora se alzaron cuando vio a Dimitri traspasar la puerta. El Gran Brujo usaba unos pantalones de cuero, un cinturón con una hebilla dorada con forma de "D", y una chaqueta militar prusiana azul cobalto abierta sobre una camisa de encaje. La piel brillaba gracias a un poco de diamantina.

Su mirada se detuvo un momento en la cara de Alec con cierta diversión y un toque de algo más antes de moverse hacia Edward, tirado en el pasto.

— ¿Está muerto? —Inquirió— Parece muerto

—No —negó Elizabeth— No está muerto

— ¿Ya revisaron? Podría patearlo si quieren —Dimitri movió un poco a Edward con la punta del pie.

— ¡Basta! —gritó la Inquisidora, sonando como la maestra de tercer grado de Bella, ordenando que dejaran de pintar su escritorio con un marcador— No está muerto, pero está maldito —añadió, casi gruñendo— Tus habilidades médicas son requeridas. Anthony necesita estar lo suficientemente bien para la interrogación

—Bien, pero les costará

—Yo pagaré —dijo Elizabeth.

La Inquisidora ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Muy bien. Pero no puede permanecer en el Instituto. Sólo porque la Espada ha desaparecido no significa que la interrogación no procederá como lo planeamos. Y mientras tanto, el chico deberá estar bajo observación. Hay un riesgo claro de fuga.

— ¿Un riesgo de fuga? —Demandó Rennesme— Actúa como si hubiera tratado de escapar de la Ciudad Silenciosa…

—Bueno —dijo la Inquisidora— No está en la celda ¿cierto?

— ¡Eso no es justo! No puede esperar que se quede allá abajo rodeado de gente muerta.

— ¿No es justo? ¿No es justo? ¿En serio esperan que crea que tú y tu hermano vinieron a la Ciudad de Hueso por una llamada de auxilio, y no porque quisieran sacar a Anthony de su según ustedes, innecesario confinamiento? ¿Y esperan que crea que no tratarán de sacarlo si se le permitiera quedarse en el Instituto? ¿Crees que me puedes engañar como engañas a tus ilusos padres, Rennesme Masen?

Rennesme se puso roja.

Dimitri interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera responder.

—Mire, no hay problema —dijo— Puedo mantener a Edward en mi casa

La inquisidora miró a Alec.

— ¿Tu Brujo entiende —dijo— que Anthony es un testigo de extrema importancia para la Clave?

—No es mi Brujo —la punta de los pómulos de Alec se colorearon de rojo oscuro

— Creo que encontrarán muy acogedor mi apartamento. Mis contratos son de los mejores

¿Fue la imaginación de Bella, o sus ojos miraron a Elizabeth cuando dijo esto? No tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo; la Inquisidora hizo un ruido agudo con la nariz, como si estuviera divertida o enojada y dijo:

—Así será, entonces. Dime cuando esté lo suficientemente bien para hablar, Brujo. Tengo un montón de preguntas que hacerle

—Claro —dijo Dimitri, pero Bella notó que en realidad no la estaba escuchando.

Se paró graciosamente frente a Edward; era tan alto como delgado, y cuando Bella lo miró le preguntó:

— ¿Puede hablar?

Antes de que Bella pudiera responder, los ojos de Edward se abrieron. Miró al Brujo, atolondrado y confundido.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Dimitri le sonrió a Edward, y sus dientes brillaron como diamantes.

—Ésa no es manera de tratar a un compañero de cuarto —dijo.

***Edward Gorey: Edward St. John Gorey fue un escritor y artista estadounidense reconocido por sus libros ilustrados de un tono macabro pero con cierto sentido del humor.**

****Alexander: Nombre completo de Alec **

*****S´io credesse che mia risposta fosse, a persona che mai tornasse al mondo…: Si yo creyera que mi respuesta era a una persona que jamás volverían al mundo; Es como una ironía ya que Edward hace referencia a que el tampoco cree en sus palabras, ya que todavía no es conciente de que Aro es su padre**

* * *

**Segunda Parte: Las puertas del Infierno**

_Antes de yo existir no hubo creanza:_

_Lo eterno sólo, y eternal yo duro:_

_¡Oh los que entráis! Dejad toda esperanza_

_—Dante, Infierno_

* * *

**Capítulo 8: La Corte Irina**

_Bella era una niña de nuevo, caminando por la orilla de una playa cerca del muelle de Coney Island. El aire estaba viciado del olor a hot dogs y cacahuates, y con los gritos de los niños._

_El mar surgía en la distancia, su superficie azul grisácea parecía cobrar vida con la salida del sol. _

_Ella estaba usando un pijama más grande para su talla. El bordillo del pantalón del pijama arrastraba. La arena se colaba entre sus dedos, y su cabello colgaba pesado contra su nunca. _

_No había nubes y el cielo era azul y claro, pero ella temblaba mientras caminaba alrededor del agua, junto a una figura que se veía opaca a la distancia. _

_Cuando se acercó, la figura se volvió clara, como si Bella hubiera enfocado una cámara. Era su madre, arrodillada junto a las ruinas de un castillo de arena a medio construir. Usaba el mismo vestido blanco que Aro le había puesto en el Renwick. Tenía en la mano un pedazo de madera torcida, grisácea por la larga exposición a la sal y el viento._

_— ¿Viniste a ayudarme? —dijo su madre, alzando la cabeza. El cabello de Renne estaba suelto y ondeaba al viento, haciéndola verse más joven de lo que era— Hay muchas cosas que hacer y no el tiempo suficiente_

_Bella sintió un nudo en la garganta._

_—Mamá… Te extraño, mamá_

_Renne sonrió._

_—Yo también te extraño, cariño. Pero aún no me voy, lo sabes. Sólo duermo_

_— ¿Y cómo he de despertarte?_

_Bella lloraba, pero su madre miraba al mar, con cara preocupada. El cielo se había tornado del color gris metálico del ocaso y había negras nubes arriba que asemejaban piedras pesadas._

_—Ven aquí —dijo Renne, y Bella fue hacia ella y ella le dijo— Dame tu mano_

_Bella lo hizo. _

_Renne deslizó el palo de madera sobre su piel. El toque ardía como una estela al rojo, y dejaba la misma línea delgada y negra detrás. La runa que Renne había dibujado era una que Bella no había visto antes, pero la encontró en cierta forma, familiar ante sus ojos._

_— ¿Qué hace esto?_

_—Te protege_

_La madre de Bella la soltó._

_— ¿Contra qué?_

_Renne no respondió, sólo siguió mirando a través del mar. Bella se dio la vuelta y vio que el océano se replegaba, dejando montones de basura, y de algas y aleteando, peces desesperados. El agua se había hecho toda una gran ola y se elevaba como una montaña, como una avalancha lista para caer. _

_Los gritos de alegría de los niños desde la playa se habían vuelto de terror. Mientras Bella miraba con horror, vio que un lado de la ola era una membrana transparente, e incluso podía ver como debajo había movimiento, cosas grandes e informes se estrellaban contra la superficie del agua. _

_Alzó las manos…_

Y despertó, jadeando, y con el corazón golpeteando dolorosamente contra sus costillas.

Estaba en su cama, en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Charlie, y la luz de la tarde se filtraba entre las cortinas. Tenía el cabello pegado al cuello con sudor, y su brazo de quemaba y le dolía.

Cuando se sentó y dejó caer las piernas a un lado de la cama, vio sin mucha sorpresa la Marca negra que corría a lo largo de su antebrazo.

Cuando fue a la cocina, encontró una bolsa de papel con un pan danés adentro que Charlie había dejado. También había dejado una nota pegada al refrigerador.

_Fui al hospital._

Bella se comió el pan y salió a encontrarse con Jacob. Se suponía que la esperaría en la esquina de Bedford, cerca de la estación del tren L a eso de las cinco, pero no estaba.

Un sentimiento de ansiedad y preocupación la atrapó antes de recordar la tienda de discos usado en la esquina de la Sexta.

Seguramente, estaría buscando nuevos CD´s.

Llevaba una chaqueta color óxido sobre una camiseta que tenía estampada a un chico con audífonos bailando con un pollo.

Sonrió cuando la vio.

—Jared cree que deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la banda de Pay de Mojo a… —dijo, a modo de saludo— ¿Cómo era? Enigma de Champagne —dijo, tomando un CD de Yo La Tengo

—Cámbienlo —dijo Bella— Por cierto, sé lo que significa tu camisa

—No es cierto —se encaminó al mostrador para comprar el disco— Eres una niña buena.

Afuera, el viento estaba frío y cortante. Bella se enroscó la bufanda alrededor de la barbilla.

—Me preocupé cuando no te vi en la parada L.

Jacob se echó atrás el gorro, parpadeando cuando el sol le hirió los ojos.

—Lo siento. Recordé que quería este CD, y pensé que…

—Está bien —hizo un mohín con la mano— Soy yo, es todo. Me asusto fácilmente estos días

—Bueno, después de todo lo que has pasado, no puedo culparte —Jacob sonaba arrepentido— No puedo creer lo que pasó en la Ciudad Silenciosa. No puedo creer que estabas ahí

—Ni Charlie. Se puso como loco

—Ya lo imagino

Caminaban por el Parque McCarren, el pasto debajo de sus pies era de color café invierno, el aire lleno de luz dorada. Los perros corrían sin correas a través de los árboles.

_Todo cambia en mi vida, pero el mundo sigue igual, _pensó Bella.

— ¿Has hablado con Edward? —preguntó Jacob, con voz neutral.

—No, pero les he preguntado a Alec y Rennesme un par de veces. Parece que está bien

— ¿Preguntó por ti? ¿Es por eso que vamos?

—No tiene por qué preguntar —Bella trató de no parecer molesta mientras caminaban a la calle de Dimitri

Ésta lindaba con más edificios de casas bajas, convertidos en estudios para residentes ricos y con supuesta alma de artista. La mayoría de los coches estacionados cerca eran caros. Mientras se acercaban al edificio de Dimitri, Bella vio una figurilla esbelta recargada en la fachada.

Alec.

Usaba un abrigo largo y negro hecho del duro, delgado y brillante material que los Cazadores de Sombras solían usar para sus armaduras. Las manos y el cuello estaban marcadas por runas, y el aura pesada que lo rodeaba, evidenciaba que tenía puesto un glamour.

—No sabía que traerías al mundano —sus ojos se fijaron en Jacob

—Es lo que me gusta de tu gente —dijo Jacob— Siempre me hacen sentir bienvenido

—Oh, vamos Alec —dijo Bella— ¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si Jacob no hubiera venido aquí antes

Alec soltó un suspiró teatral, se encogió de hombros y caminó escaleras arriba. Abrió la puerta del apartamento de Dimitri usando una llave pequeña y plateada, y la volvió a guardar en el bolsillo delantero de su chamarra, como ocultándosela a Jacob y Bella.

A la luz del día el apartamento se veía como se vería un club nocturno vacío y cerrado: oscuro, sucio e inesperadamente pequeño.

Las paredes estaban desnudas, manchadas aquí y allá con pintura brillosa, y el piso estaba resbaloso y brillante por la edad.

—Hola, hola —Dimitri se deslizó hacia ellos

Llevaba una túnica de seda verde que colgaba hasta el suelo, abierta y que dejaba ver una camisa color plateado y jeans negros. Una piedra brillante y roja colgaba de su oreja izquierda.

—Alec, querido. Bella. Y el niño rata —barrió a Jacob, que lo miró molesto— ¿A qué debo este placer?

—Venimos a ver a Edward —dijo Bella— ¿Está bien?

—No lo sé —dijo Dimitri— ¿Por lo regular se tira en el piso y deja de moverse?

— ¿Pero qué…?—soltó Alec, y se interrumpió cuando Dimitri empezó a reír— Eso no es gracioso

—Caíste. Y sí, su amigo está bien. Bueno, excepto porque se la pasa moviendo mis cosas y tratando de limpiar. Ahora no encuentro nada. Es demasiado obsesivo para mi gusto

—A Edward le gusta tener limpio —dijo Bella, pensando en su habitación en el Instituto.

—Pues a mí no —Dimitri miraba con el rabillo del ojo a Alec, que fruncía el ceño— Edward está allá, si quieren verlo —señaló a la puerta al final de la habitación

"Allá" resultó ser una habitación de tamaño mediano, sorprendentemente acogedora, con paredes empapeladas, cortinas de terciopelo por todas las ventanas y sillones de colores, como icebergs gordos y coloridos en un mar de encarpetado beige. Un sofá rosa mexicano estaba tendido con una sábana. Junto a él, había una bolsa llena de ropa.

No entraba luz por las cortinas y la única fuente de iluminación era la parpadeante pantalla de televisión, que brillaba aun cuando no estaba enchufada.

— ¿Qué hay? —inquirió Dimitri

—Qué No Usar —una voz familiar brotó de una silueta desparramada en uno de los sofás. Se sentó derecho y por un minuto, Bella pensó que Edward se iba a levantar para saludarlos. En vez de eso, miró a la pantalla— ¿Pantalones caqui a la cintura? ¿Quién usa eso? —se dio la vuelta y miró a Dimitri— Poder sobrenatural casi ilimitado —dijo— Y pensar que lo usas para ver repeticiones. Qué desperdicio

—Un TiVo hace algo similar —apuntó Jacob

—Pero lo mío es más barato

Dimitri dio un gran aplauso y toda la habitación se llenó de luz. Edward gruñó y alzó un brazo para cubrirse la cara.

— ¿Puedes hacer eso sin magia? —preguntó el Brujo.

—De hecho —dijo Jacob— sí. Si vieras los infomerciales, lo sabrías

Bella sintió que el ambiente en la habitación se tensaba.

—Bueno ya basta —dijo.

Miró a Edward, que ya había bajado el brazo y parpadeaba a intervalos cortos.

—Tenemos que hablar— dijo ella— Todos nosotros. Acerca de lo que haremos ahora.

—Yo iba a ver El Gran Escape —dijo Edward— Es lo que sigue.

—No, no lo harás —dijo Dimitri. Chasqueó los dedos y la TV se apagó, liberando una nubecilla de humo cuando la imagen se desvaneció— Tienes que enfrentar esto.

— ¿Así que de pronto te interesan mis problemas?

—Me interesa obtener mi apartamento de vuelta. Me harta verte limpiar todo el tiempo —Dimitri chasqueó los dedos de nuevo— Levántate.

—O serás el próximo en volverte humo —dijo Jacob.

—No hay necesidad de aclarar mi chasquido —dijo Dimitri— El chasquido por sí sólo lo explica.

—Bien.

Edward se levantó.

Estaba descalzo y tenía unas manchas de color morado grisáceo, donde sus heridas aún no sanaban del todo. Se veía cansado, pero no como si algo le doliera.

—Quieres una reunión en la Mesa Redonda, tendremos una reunión en la Mesa Redonda.

—Amo las mesas redondas —dijo Dimitri alegremente— Son más agradables que las cuadradas.

En la sala, Dimitri conjuró una enorme mesa circular rodeada de cinco sillas con respaldo de madera.

—Eso es sorprendente —dijo Bella, sentándose en una silla— ¿Cómo haces salir cosas de la nada?

—No se puede —dijo Dimitri— Todo viene de algún lado. Estas vienen de una tienda de antigüedades en la Quinta Avenida. Y estos… —de pronto cinco vasos de cartón encerado aparecieron sobre la mesa— vienen de Dean & DeLuca en Broadway

—Eso suena como a robar ¿no? —Jacob jaló un vaso hacia él, para retirarlo casi al instante— Ooh Mocaccino —miró a Dimitri— ¿Pagaste por esto?

—Claro —dijo Dimitri, mientras Alec y Edward ahogaban una risita— Hago aparecer mágicamente los dólares en la caja registradora

— ¿En serio?

—No —Dimitri dio un sorbo a su propio café— Pero puedes fingir que sí, si te hace sentir mejor. Entonces, ¿de qué vamos a hablar?

Bella puso las manos alrededor de su propio vaso de café. Podía ser robado, pero estaba caliente y llenó de cafeína. Pensó en pasar por el Dean & DeLuca y poner un dólar en su bote de propinas algún otro día.

—Averiguando cómo empezar —dijo ella, soplando en sus manos— Edward ¿habías dicho que lo que pasó en la Ciudad Silenciosa era culpa de Aro?

Edward miró a su café.

—Sí

Alec puso una mano en el brazo de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Lo viste?

—Estaba en la celda —dijo Edward, con la voz ahogada— Oí a los Hermanos Silenciosos gritar. Entonces Aro bajó con… con algo. No sé qué era. Era como humo, con ojos brillantes. Un demonio, pero no como ninguno que hubiera visto antes. Él, Aro, se acercó a las rejas y me dijo…

— ¿Qué te dijo? —la mano de Alec se había deslizado desde el brazo de Edward hasta su mano.

Dimitri carraspeó.

Alec quitó la mano, sonrojado, mientras Jacob le fruncía el ceño a su taza de café intacta.

—Maellartach —dijo Edward— Quería la Espada Mortal y mató a los Hermanos Silenciosos para obtenerla

Dimitri fruncía el ceño.

—Alec, la otra noche, cuando los Hermanos Silenciosos pidieron ayuda, ¿Dónde estaba la Clave? ¿No había nadie en el Instituto?

Alec se veía sorprendido de que le preguntaran a él.

—Hubo un asesinato a un subterráneo en Central Park la noche anterior. Un Hada. El cuerpo tenía la sangre drenada.

—Me apuesto a que la Inquisidora piensa que hice eso también —dijo Edward— Mi régimen de terror continúa.

Dimitri se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Abrió la cortina, entró la luz suficiente para resaltar su perfil anguloso.

—Sangre —dijo, más para sí— Soñé algo hace dos noches. Vi una ciudad, toda de sangre, con torres hechas de hueso, y sangre corriendo por las calles como agua.

Jacob deslizó sus ojos hasta Edward.

— ¿Se suele parar cerca de la ventana y murmura cosas acerca de sangre?

—No —dijo Edward— La mayor parte del tiempo se sienta en el sofá.

Alec los miró a ambos con reprobación.

—Dimitri ¿qué te pasa?

—La sangre —dijo Dimitri de nuevo— No puede ser una coincidencia.

Parecía estar mirando a la calle. El sol se ponía rápido marcando la silueta de la ciudad: El cielo estaba atravesado por barras verticales de un color rosa tostado.

—Ha habido muchos asesinatos esta semana —dijo— de Subterráneos. Un brujo, en una torre departamental cerca del Puerto de la Calle Sur. Su cuello y muñecas estaban cortadas y no tenía sangre. Y un hombre lobo en la Luna del Cazador hace unos días. La garganta estaba cortada también.

—Me suena a vampiros —dijo Jacob, de pronto muy pálido

—Yo no creo eso —dijo Edward— Después de todo, Diego dijo que no había sido trabajo de los Hijos de la Noche. Se veía convencido de ello.

—Ajá, y como son tan confiables —farfulló Jacob.

—En este caso, creo que decía la verdad —dijo Dimitri, volviendo a cerrar la cortina.

Su cara angulosa se ensombreció conforme caminaba hacia la mesa, Bella vio que llevaba un libro pesado. No había visto que lo llevara antes.

—Hubo una fuerte presencia demoníaca en los dos lugares. Creo que algo más es responsable de las tres muertes. No la tribu de Diego, sino Aro

Los ojos de Bella buscaron a Edward. Su boca estaba apretada en una línea delgada, pero:

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —fue todo lo que preguntó

—La Inquisidora pensó que el asesinato del Hada fue una distracción —dijo rápidamente— Para poder así entrar en la Ciudad Silenciosa sin alertar a la Conclave

—Hay maneras más fáciles de crear distracciones —dijo Edward— Y no es muy sabio antagonizar con la Gente Justa. No habría matado a uno del clan de las hadas sin una buena razón.

—Tenía una razón —dijo Dimitri— Había algo que quería del Hada, así como del lobo y el Brujo que mató.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Alec

—Su sangre —dijo Dimitri, y abrió el libro de pasta verde.

Las delgadas páginas tenían letras que brillaban como fuego.

—Ah —dijo él— aquí —miró hacia arriba, apuntando a la página con una afilada uña. Alec se inclinó hacia él— No podrás leerlo —le advirtió Dimitri— Está escrito en el lenguaje de los demonios. Purgatic

—Puedo reconocer el dibujo aún así. Es Maellartach. Lo he visto en otros libros —Alec señaló a la ilustración de una espada plateada, familiar para Bella, la misma que faltaba en la pared de la Ciudad Silenciosa.

—El Ritual de la Conversión Satánica —dijo Dimitri— Eso es lo que Aro quiere hacer

— ¿El qué de qué? —exclamó Bella

—Cada objeto mágico tiene una alianza —explicó Dimitri— La alianza de la Espada Mortal, que es como ésos cuchillos de serafín que ustedes los Cazadores de Sombras usan, pero mil veces más grande, porque su poder reside en que fue empuñada por el Ángel mismo, no simplemente de la invocación de un nombre angelical. Lo que quiere Aro es revertir la alianza… volver todo el poder angelical en un poder infernal

— ¡De Legítimamente bueno a legítimamente malo! —dijo Jacob, complacido

—Está citando Calabozos y Dragones —dijo Bella— Ignórenlo

—Como la Espada del Ángel, Maellartach usada por Aro, tendría un poder limitado —dijo Dimitri— Pero una espada cuyo poder diabólico sea equivalente al poder angélico que una vez tuvo… bueno, hay mucho que puede ofrecer. Poder sobre los demonios, por ejemplo. No sólo la protección limitada de la Copa, sino el poder de llamar demonios a él, forzarlos a hacer lo que ordene

— ¿Un arma diabólica? —dijo Alec

—Este tipo sí que sabe de armas —observó Jacob

—Incluso obtendría el poder para meterlos a Idris, quizá —finalizó Dimitri

— ¿Para qué querría ir ahí? —Dijo Jacob— Ahí están todos los cazadores de demonios ¿cierto? ¿No sería más fácil aniquilarlos si entran?

—Los Demonios vienen de otras dimensiones —dijo Edward— No sabemos cuántos son. Podrían ser infinitos. Las protecciones mantienen a la mayoría atrás, pero si vinieran todos de una vez…

Infinitos, pensó Bella. Recordó al Gran Demonio, Abbadon, y trató de imaginar cientos más de ellos. O miles. Sintió la piel de gallina.

—No lo capto —dijo Alec— ¿Qué tiene que ver el ritual con los Subterráneos?

—Para el Ritual de Conversión, hay que calentar al rojo a la Espada, entonces enfriarla, cuatro veces, en la sangre de un niño Subterráneo. Una con la sangre de un niño de la tribu Lilith, una con la sangre de los hijos de la luna, una con la de los hijos de la noche y una con la sangre de un Hada —explicó Dimitri

—Por Dios —dijo Bella— ¿Así que todavía no acaba de asesinar personas? ¿Queda un niño más?

—Dos más. No lo logró con el chico lobo. Fue interrumpido antes de obtener toda la sangre que necesitaba —Dimitri cerró el libro, volutas de polvo salieron de entre las páginas— Cualquiera que sea la meta de Aro, ya está a la mitad del camino de revertir la Espada. Y quizá ya pueda usarla. Incluso podría llamar demonios…

—Pero piensa que si hace eso, habría reportes de cambio, excesos de actividad demoniaca —dijo Edward— Pero la Inquisidora dijo todo lo contrario, que todo estaba muy quieto.

—Es posible —dijo Dimitri— Aro podría estar esperando a tener más poder.

El grupo entero se miró uno a otro. Antes de que alguno pudiera siquiera pensar algo que decir, un ruido agudo cortó el silencio, haciendo que Bella se sobresaltara.

El café caliente le cayó en la muñeca y ella ahogó un gritito de dolor.

—Es mi madre —dijo Alec, revisando su teléfono— Ahora vuelvo.

Sacó la cabeza por la ventana, hablando muy bajito para que nadie escuchara.

—Déjame ver —dijo Jacob, tomando la mano de Bella.

Su muñeca tenía una mancha de color rojo intenso donde el líquido caliente le había quemado.

—Estoy bien —dijo— No fue nada

Jacob levanto su mano y le besó la herida.

—Todo está mejor ahora

Bella hizo un ruido nervioso con la nariz.

Él nunca había hecho algo así antes. Pero claro, era la clase de cosas que un novio haría ¿o no? Jaló su muñeca hacia sí, y miró a través de la mesa, donde Edward clavaba sus ojos dorados en ella.

—Eres una Cazadora de Sombras —dijo— Sabes cómo lidiar con heridas —empujó su estela hacia ella por encima de la mesa— Úsala

—No —dijo Bella, y empujó la estela de vuelta

Edward dejó caer la mano con fuerza sobre la estela.

—Bella…

—Dijo que no quería usarla —dijo Jacob— Ja-Ja

— ¿Ja-Ja? —Edward se veía incrédulo— ¿Eso que se supone que significa?

Alec, guardando su teléfono, se aproximó a la mesa con una mirada confundida.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

—Parece que estamos en medio de un episodio de la novela de las ocho —observó Dimitri.

Alec se quitó un mechón de cabello de la cara.

—Le dije a mi madre acerca de la Conversión Infernal.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Edward— No te creyó. Y además, dijo algo malo de mí.

Alec frunció el ceño.

—No exactamente. Dijo que llamaría a la Conclave, pero que no tenía a la Inquisidora a la mano. Creo que la Inquisidora ha sacado a mamá del camino y ha tomado las riendas del Instituto. Se oía enojada.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Él alzó el índice.

—Disculpen. Es Rennesme. Un segundo.

Volvió a asomarse por la ventana, teléfono en mano.

Edward miró a Dimitri.

—Creo que deberías ir a la Luna del Cazador. El tipo que encontró el cuerpo del lobo dijo que había alguien más en el callejón. Alguien que huyó.

Dimitri asintió.

—Me suena a que Aro fue interrumpido a la mitad de lo que sea que haya estado haciendo para sacar la sangre que necesitaba. Probablemente lo intentará de nuevo con otro niño licántropo.

—Debo advertirle a Charlie —dijo Bella, haciendo ademán de levantarse de la silla.

—Espera.

Alec había vuelto, teléfono en mano, y con una expresión peculiar en el rostro.

— ¿Qué quería Rennesme? —preguntó Edward

Alec dudó.

—Rennesme dice que la Reina de la Corte de las Hadas ha pedido una audiencia con nosotros.

—Seguro —dijo Dimitri— Y Madonna quiere que sea su bailarín principal en su próxima gira mundial.

Alec se veía confundido.

— ¿Quién es Madonna?

— ¿Quién es la Reina de la Corte? —dijo Bella

—Es la Reina Irina —dijo Dimitri— Bueno, al menos una local.

Edward escondió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Dile a Rennesme que no.

—Pero ella cree que es una buena idea —protestó Alec.

—Entonces dile dos veces que no.

Alec frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eso qué significa?

—Oh, sólo que algunas de las ideas geniales de Rennesme son completos desastres. ¿Cómo la idea de usar los túneles de metro abandonados para no cruzar toda la ciudad? Nunca he visto ratas más grandes…

— ¿Podríamos no…? —Dijo Jacob— No hablemos de ratas.

—Esto es diferente —dijo Alec— Ahora se trata de la Corte de las Hadas.

—Tienes razón, es diferente —dijo Edward— Ésta es su peor idea.

—Ella conoce un caballero de la Corte —dijo Alec— Y él le dijo que la Reina está interesada den vernos. Rennesme espió la conversación con mi madre, y cree que si le explicamos nuestra teoría de Aro y la Espada Mortal a la Reina nos dará la razón, y quizá nos ayude a pelear contra Aro.

— ¿Es seguro ir ahí? —preguntó Bella.

—Claro que no es seguro —dijo Edward, como si ella hubiera hecho la pregunta más estúpida de todo el mundo.

Ella lo miró con reproche.

—No sé nada acerca de Hadas. Sé de vampiros y hombres lobo. Hay suficiente de eso en las películas. Pero las hadas son cosas de niños. Me disfracé de hada en Halloween cuando tenía ocho. Mi mamá me hizo un sombrero que parecía cuchara de mantequilla

—Recuerdo eso —Jacob se había inclinado atrás en la silla y cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho— Yo era un Transformer. Un Decepticon, de hecho

— ¿Podemos hablar de cosas importantes? —preguntó Dimitri.

—Bien —dijo Alec— Rennesme piensa (y estoy de acuerdo) que no es una buena idea ignorar a las hadas. Si quieren hablar, ¿qué daño puede causar eso? Además, si la Corte está de nuestro lado, la Clave tendría que escuchar lo que tenemos que decir.

Edward rio falsamente.

—Los Subterráneos no ayuda a los humanos.

—Los Cazadores de Sombras no son humanos —dijo Bella— No realmente.

—No somos mejores que ellos —dijo Edward.

—No pueden ser peores que los vampiros —farfulló Jacob.

—Y te las arreglaste bien con ellos —Edward miró a Jacob como si fuera algo que hubiera encontrado creciendo en la tubería del lavabo.

— ¿Arreglármelas bien? ¿Te refieres a sobrevivir?

—Hadas —continuó Edward, como si Jacob nunca hubiera hablado— son el punto medio entre demonios y ángeles, con la belleza de los ángeles y la maldad de los demonios. Un vampiro podría atacarte, si entras en sus dominios, pero un hada te haría bailar hasta la muerte, con las piernas convertidas en muñones, te engañaría para que te dieses un chapuzón de medianoche y te sumergiría bajo el agua hasta que tus pulmones se quemaran, llenaría tus ojos de polvo de hadas hasta que…

— ¡Edward! —Soltó Bella— Cállate. Por Dios. Eso fue suficiente.

—Mira, es fácil engañar a un lobo o un vampiro —dijo Edward—. No son más listos que ninguno de nosotros. Pero las hadas han vivido cientos de años y son tan astutas como las serpientes. No mienten, pero les encanta decir "verdades creativas". Buscarán lo que siempre deseaste en el mundo y te lo darán, con un aguijón en el listón del regalo, para hacerte arrepentirte de haberlo siquiera deseado —suspiró— No buscan ayudar a las personas. La mayoría de ellas hacen más daño del que remedian.

— ¿Y no crees que somos lo suficientemente inteligentes para notar la diferencia? —preguntó Jacob.

—No creo que TÚ seas lo suficientemente inteligente para no convertirte en rata por accidente.

Jacob lo miró enfadado.

—No entiendo qué importa lo que opines —dijo— Considerando que no puedes ir con nosotros… De hecho, no puedes ir a ninguna parte.

Edward se levantó, tirando la silla violentamente.

— ¡No llevarán a Bella a la Corte de las Hadas sin mí, punto final!

Bella lo miró con la boca abierta. Estaba muy enojado, tenía la mandíbula apretada y las venas se notaban en su cuello como enredaderas.

Evitaba mirarla.

—Yo podría cuidar a Bella —dijo Alec, y había cierta molestia en su voz, quizá porque Edward había dudado de él o por algo más de lo que Bella no estaba segura

—Alec —dijo Edward, con los ojos fijos en los de su amigo— No. No puedes

Alec tragó saliva.

—Vamos a ir —dijo. Su voz sonó como si se disculpara— Edward… no puedes ignorar una petición de las Hadas. Además, Rennesme ya les habrá dicho que íbamos a ir.

—No hay forma de que te deje hacer esto, Alec —dijo Edward en un tono peligroso— Pelearé contigo mano a mano si tengo que hacerlo.

—Aunque eso suene tentador —dijo Dimitri, acomodándose las mangas de la túnica— hay otra manera.

— ¿Qué otra manera? La Clave lo ordenó. No puedo evadirlo.

—Pero yo sí —replicó Dimitri— Nunca dudes de mis habilidades, Cazador de Sombras, pues no sólo con la magia soy hábil. Arreglé el contrato con la Inquisidora para que yo pudiera dejarte ir por un corto periodo de tiempo si así lo quería, siempre y cuando otro Nefilim tomara tu lugar.

— ¿Dónde encontraremos otro…? Oh —dijo Alec, derrotado— Se refieren a mí

Edward arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Ahora no quieres ir a la Corte de los Milagros?

Alec se ruborizó.

—Creo que es más importante que vayas tú. Eres el hijo de Aro, estoy seguro de que eres al que la Reina quiere ver. Además, eres encantador.

Edward lo miró con extrañeza.

—Tal vez no ahora —añadió Alec— Pero la mayor parte del tiempo sí. Y a las hadas les agradan las personas encantadoras.

—Además, tengo la temporada completa de la Isla de Gilligan en DVD —dijo Dimitri.

—Nadie podría resistirse a eso —dijo Edward.

Aún no miraba a Bella.

—Rennesme puede esperarte en el parque, cerca del Lago de la Tortuga —dijo Alec— Conoce la entrada secreta a la Corte. Te estará esperando

—Y otra cosa —dijo Dimitri, apuntando con un dedo lleno de anillos a Edward— Intenta no ser asesinado por las Hadas. Si te mueres, tendré un montón de cosas por explicar

En ése momento, Edward pareció sonreír. No fue algo claro, casi como el brillo de una espada cuando es desenfundada.

— ¿Sabes? —Dijo— Creo que aun así deberás explicar mucho, tanto si me matan como si no.

* * *

Grandes trozos de enredaderas y plantas trepadoras rodeaban el camino al Lago de la Tortuga, como un montón de listoncitos verdes. La superficie del agua estaba clara, a veces agitada aquí y allá por los patos o por el aleteo de la cola de unos peces.

Había una pequeña plataforma de madera construida sobre el agua; Rennesme estaba sentada en ella, mirando más allá de donde terminaba el lago. Parecía una princesa de cuento de hadas, esperando en la punta de la torre más alta a que alguien llegara a rescatarla.

Aunque Bella estaba segura de que el comportamiento de Rennesme no sería el de una princesa común.

Rennesme, con su látigo, sus botas y sus cuchillos cortaría en pedazos a cualquiera que se atreviera subirla a la torre más alta, construiría un puente con los restos y caminaría a la libertad, con el cabello mirándose fabuloso todo el tiempo. Esto hacía a Rennesme una persona a la que no era fácil agradarle, aun así, Bella trataba.

—Nessie —dijo Edward, cuando se acercaron al lago, y ella se levantó de un salto y corrió sonriente a su encuentro.

— ¡Edward! —ella corrió y lo abrazó.

_Ésa era la manera en que los hermanos y hermanas se suponían que debían actuar,_ pensó Bella. _No raros ni incómodos, sino felices y cariñosos._ Mientras miraba a Edward abrazar a Rennesme, ella trató de capturar ésa expresión cariñosa.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Jacob, algo consternado— Tus ojos están como mareados.

—Estoy bien —Bella dejó de mirarlos.

— ¿Segura? Pareces… consternada.

—Algo que comí.

Rennesme se separó y volteó a verlos, Edward detrás de ella. Ella usaba un vestido largo y negro con botas e incluso una gabardina de terciopelo verde musgo.

— ¡No puedo creer que lo hayan logrado! —Exclamó— ¿Cómo hicieron que Dimitri dejara salir a Edward?

—Lo cambiamos por Alec —dijo Bella.

Rennesme pareció un tanto alarmada.

— ¿Permanentemente?

—No —dijo Edward— Sólo unas horas. A menos que yo no regrese —añadió pensativo— En ése caso, tal vez tenga que cuidar a Alec. Y entonces quizá se los venderá a plazos.

Rennesme parecía dubitativa.

—Papá y Mamá se enfadarán mucho si lo averiguan.

— ¿De que liberaran a un posible criminal a cambio de tu hermano, que se quedó con un Brujo que parece una versión de Sonic (the Hedhehog) gay y se viste como en una caricatura de Chitty Bang? —inquirió Jacob— Lo más seguro es que sí

Edward lo miró como cavilando.

— ¿Hay alguna razón en particular para que hayas venido? No estoy seguro de que debimos haberte traído a la Corte. Odian a los mundanos

Jacob puso los ojos en blanco.

—No otra vez

— ¿No otra vez? —dijo Bella

—Cada vez que lo molesto, sale con su cantaleta de "No se Admiten Mundanos en ésta casita del árbol" —apuntó Jacob a Edward— Permíteme recordarte, que la última vez que me dejaron atrás, les salvé la vida a todos.

—Seguro —dijo Edward— Una vez…

—La corte de las hadas es peligrosa —lo cortó Rennesme— Ni siquiera el hecho de que sepas usar el arco te ayudará mucho. No es ésa clase de peligro.

—Puedo cuidarme sólo —dijo Jacob.

Una ventisca fría llegó de pronto. Sopló y arrancó unas cuantas hojas que arrastró por el pavimento, e hizo a Jacob tiritar. Metió las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de la chamarra.

—No tienes que venir —dijo Bella.

Él la miró, con una mirada firme y apacible. Le recordó aquella vez en casa de Charlie, llamándola "mi novia", sin una pizca de duda o indecisión. Si algo tenía Jacob, era que cuando sabía lo que quería no había nada que lo hiciera retractarse.

—Ya —dijo— Iré

Edward hizo un ruido con la nariz.

—Entonces supongo que ya estamos listos —dijo— Y no esperes ninguna consideración, mundano

—Mira el lado amable —dijo Jacob— Si necesitan hacer un sacrificio humano, pueden usarme. No creo que el resto de ustedes califique para ello, de todos modos.

Edward sonrió.

—Siempre es lindo cuando hay voluntarios para ir al paredón.

—Vamos —dijo Rennesme— La puerta está a punto de abrirse.

Bella miró alrededor. El sol se había metido por completo y la luna estaba alzándose, algo de luz de un blanco cremoso se reflejaba en el lago. No estaba llena, pero así como estaba, mostrando sólo la mitad de ella, parecía un ojo medio abierto. El viento nocturno hizo crujir las ramas, golpeándolas una contra otra, sonaban como huesos huecos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Bella— ¿Dónde está la puerta?

Rennesme sonrió y murmuró como en un secreto.

—Síganme

Caminó al borde del agua, dejando huellas profundas con las botas en el lodo mojado. Bella la siguió, agradecida de estar usando jeans y no falda como Rennesme, que se levantaba el abrigo y el vestido por arriba de las rodillas, dejando sus piernas blancas desnudas por encima de las botas.

Su piel estaba cubierta de Marcas como lengüetazos de fuego rojo. Jacob, tras ella, maldecía mientras se hundían el lodo; Edward caminó automáticamente hacia él para sostenerlo cuando casi se cae.

Jacob quitó el brazo con brusquedad.

—No necesito tu ayuda

—Basta —Rennesme metió una bota en el agua profunda a la orilla del lago— Los dos. De hecho, los tres. Si no nos mantenemos juntos en la Corte, estamos muertos.

—Pero yo no… —comenzó Bella

—Tal vez tú no hayas hecho nada, pero el modo en que dejas que esos dos se comporten…

Rennesme señaló a los chicos un movimiento desganado de la mano.

— ¡No puedo decirles qué hacer!

— ¿Por qué no? —Inquirió la otra chica— Honestamente, Bella, si no empiezas a usar un poco de tu superioridad femenina, simplemente no sé qué haré contigo

Ella miró al lago y volvió a mirarlos a ellos.

—Y antes de que lo olvide —añadió— por el Ángel, no coman o beban nada mientras estemos bajo la tierra, ninguno de ustedes ¿Ok?

— ¿Bajo la tierra? —Dijo Jacob, preocupado— Nadie mencionó que iríamos bajo la tierra.

Rennesme meneó la cabeza y entró al lago. Su gabardina verde de terciopelo se infló y extendió como una enorme hoja de lirio.

—Vamos. Sólo tenemos hasta que la luna se mueva.

¿La luna qué? sacudiendo la cabeza, Bella se paró en la orilla del lago. El agua era despejada y clara; al brillo de las estrellas, podía ver sombras negras como pequeños peces nadando cerca de sus tobillos.

Apretó los dientes mientras caminaban más adentro del lago. El frío era terrible. Detrás de ella, Edward caminaba en el agua con una gracia contenida, como si caminara aún por la superficie. Jacob, tras él, iba salpicando y maldiciendo.

Rennesme, había alcanzado el centro del lago y se había quedado quieta ahí, con el agua un poco más arriba del pecho. Estiró una mano hacia Bella.

—Alto

Bella se detuvo. Frente a ella, el reflejo de la luna brillaba en el agua como si fuera un gigantesco plato plano. Según sabía, esto no debía de pasar; la luna se suponía que debía alejarse mientras te aproximabas, incluso en un reflejo. Pero ahí estaba, pero ahí estaba, acariciando la superficie del agua.

—Edward, tú vas primero —dijo Rennesme— Vamos

Caminó hacia Rennesme, pasando junto a Bella, que olió algo como cuero mojado y chamuscado. Vio su sonrisa cuando volteó a mirarla, y finalmente, se dejó caer de espaldas sobre el reflejo de la luna… y desapareció.

—Bueno —dijo Jacob, descontento— Si, eso fue raro

Bella lo miró. Sólo estaba sumergido de la cadera hacia abajo, pero temblaba y se frotaba los codos. Ella le sonrió antes de imitar a Edward y tirarse hacia atrás, se sintió como un golpe de hielo frío. Tembló un momento por encima del agua, y luego perdió el equilibrio, sintiendo como si cayera de la parte más alta de una colina… y cayó de espaldas en la oscuridad, como si la luna se la hubiese tragado.

Cayó con un golpe sordo en un montón de tierra apilada, y sintió una mano en su brazo, ayudándola a levantarse. Era Edward.

—Fácil ¿verdad? —dijo, y la soltó

Estaba mojada, e hilillos de agua fría corrían por su espalda, tenía el cabello empapado y le colgaba en la cara. La ropa se sentía como si pesara una tonelada.

Habían caído en un corredor con forma de tubo, iluminado por un brillo de un color lechoso. Eran unas pequeñas linternas con forma de racimos las que emitían la luz, y tiras grandes como serpientes muertas colgaban del techo.

Raíces de árbol, notó Bella. Estaban bajo la tierra. Y hacía mucho frío, lo suficiente para hacerla exhalar un vaho helado de color blanquecino.

— ¿Frío?

Edward también estaba mojado, su cabello claro casi sin color estaba pegado a sus mejillas y la frente. El agua corría por los jeans y la chamarra, y hacía que la camiseta blanca que llevaba se volviera transparente.

Ella podía ver las líneas oscuras de las Marcas permanentes y la pequeña cicatriz en su hombro. Miró a otro lado. El agua colgaba de sus pestañas, nublándole la vista como si fueran lágrimas.

—Estoy bien

—No te ves bien

Él se acercó más, y ella pudo sentir el calor que salía de él incluso a través de su ropa mojada y la piel helada. Una forma oscura cayó cerca de ellos, y golpeó el suelo con fuerza. Era Jacob, también empapado. Se arrodilló y tanteó el suelo frenéticamente.

—Bella…

—Aquí estoy —Bella le cogió la mano, ella sabía que esta era una situación muy incómoda para Jacob

—Gracias

Bella sentía la mirada de Edward, como un peso en los hombros. Se preguntó si Jacob también la sentía. Él se levantó frunciendo el ceño, mientras Rennesme caía desde arriba, aterrizando de pie. El agua corría de su cabello largo y tiraba hacia debajo de la pesada gabardina de terciopelo, pero ella parecía no notarlo.

—Wooh, eso fue divertido

—Claro —dijo Edward— Te compraré un diccionario para Navidad

— ¿Por qué? —dijo Rennesme

—Para que puedas buscar "divertido". No estoy seguro de que sepas lo que significa.

Rennesme se quitó de la cara la masa de cabello largo y mojado y la exprimió como si se tratara de ropa mojada.

—Aguafiestas

—Agua es lo que sobra por aquí ¿no? —Edward miró alrededor— ¿Ahora qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

—A ningún lado —dijo Rennesme— Esperaremos a que vengan por nosotros

A Bella no le sorprendió demasiado ésta sugerencia.

— ¿Cómo sabrán que estamos aquí? ¿Tenemos que tocar un timbre o algo así?

—La Corte sabe de todo lo que pasa en sus tierras. Nuestra presencia no les ha pasado inadvertida

Jacob la miró receloso.

— ¿Y tú como sabes tanto de hadas y de la Corte?

Rennesme, para sorpresa de todos, se sonrojó. Un segundo después, un hado entró desde una puerta al final del pasillo, sacudiendo su cabello largo. Bella había visto ya algunos hados en la fiesta de Dimitri y todos tenían cierta belleza fría y una especie de violencia contenida incluso bailando o bebiendo.

Éste no era la excepción: su cabello caía en mechones azul oscuro, alrededor de una cara fría, afilada y preciosa; sus ojos eran verdes como las uvas o el musgo y había una marca con forma de hoja (un tatuaje o una marca de nacimiento) atravesando uno de sus pómulos.

Usaba una armadura de color café plata, como los troncos de los árboles en invierno, y cuando caminó, la armadura chispeaba en una multitud de colores: negro tinta, verde musgo, gris ceniza, azul cielo.

Rennesme dio un gritito y saltó en sus brazos.

— ¡Steve!

—Ah —dijo Jacob, en voz bajita y sin nada de sorpresa— así que es por eso que sabe

El hado (Steve) la miró con cierto enfado y con delicadeza la hizo a un lado.

—No es momento de cosas —dijo— La Reina ha pedido una audiencia con los dos Nefilim que vienen contigo. ¿Nos vamos?

Bella puso una mano protectora en el hombro de Jacob.

— ¿Qué hay con nuestro amigo?

Steve se veía impasible.

—Los humanos mundanos no son permitidos en la Corte.

—Desearía que alguien lo hubiera dicho antes —dijo Jacob, a nadie en particular— Entiendo, ¿he de esperar aquí hasta que las enredaderas empiecen a crecer alrededor mío?

Steve pareció considerarlo.

—Eso me sorprendería mucho

—Jacob no es un mundano ordinario. Podemos confiar en él —dijo Edward, sorprendiéndolos a todos, especialmente a Jacob

Bella se dio cuenta de qué tan sorprendido estaba Jacob porque miró a Edward sin decir nada.

—Ha peleado algunas batallas con nosotros

—Lo que quiere decir, una batalla —murmuró Jacob— Dos, si contamos la vez que era una rata.

—No entraremos a la Corte sin Jacob —dijo Bella, con la mano aún sobre el hombro de Jacob— Su Reina pidió audiencia con nosotros ¿recuerdas? No fue idea nuestra venir aquí.

Había una chispa de sorpresa oscura en los ojos verdes de Steve.

—Como quieran —dijo— Para que no digan que la Corte no respeta los deseos de sus huéspedes.

Dio un giro perfecto y los condujo corredor abajo, sin detenerse a ver si lo estaban siguiendo. Rennesme se apresuró para caminar junto a él, dejando a Edward, Bella y Jacob seguirlos en silencio.

— ¿Les permiten salir con hadas? —Preguntó Bella— ¿Ellos… los Masen aprobarían que Rennesme y como se llame…?

—Steve —dijo Jacob

— ¿…Steve, salgan juntos?

—No estoy seguro de que estén saliendo juntos —dijo Edward, remarcando las últimas dos palabras irónicamente— Creo que más bien se ven a veces. Por aquí.

—Parece que lo desapruebas —Jacob empujó una raíz de árbol a un lado.

Estaban caminando por un corredor sin mucha tierra y con un caminillo de piedras lisas, y a veces sonaba un crujido de piedras bajo sus pies. El piso estaba como pulido, no era mármol, sino piedra, las uniones se veían hechas de líneas de un material brillante, como joyas hechas polvo.

—No es que lo desapruebe —dijo Edward— Los hados suelen salir con mortales, pero casi siempre los abandonan, y por lo general la peor parte la lleva…

Sus palabras enviaron un escalofrío a la espina de Bella. Cuando Rennesme rio, Bella pudo notar que Edward había dejado de hablar, porque las paredes de piedra habían traído el eco de la voz de Rennesme, como si rebotara en las paredes.

— ¡Eres tan divertido!

Ella resbaló cuando el tacón de su bota quedó atorado entre dos piedras, y Steve la detuvo justo a tiempo, sin cambiar de expresión.

—No entiendo cómo es que ustedes humanos pueden caminar con zapatos tan altos

—Es mi lema —dijo Rennesme, con una sonrisa ladeada— Nada debajo de siete centímetros

Steve la miró, sin comprender.

—Hablo de los tacones —dijo— Es una broma ¿Entiendes? Un juego de…

—Vamos —dijo el caballero hado— La Reina ha de estar impaciente

Caminó de vuelta al corredor, sin mirar de nuevo a Rennesme.

—Lo había olvidado —murmuró Rennesme al resto de ellos cuando la alcanzaron— Las hadas no tienen sentido del humor.

—Oh, yo no diría eso —dijo Edward— Hay un club nocturno de hadas en el centro que se llama Alas Calientes. Y no —añadió— quiere decir que alguna vez haya entrado.

Jacob miró a Edward, y abrió la boca como para preguntar algo, entonces pareció pensar que no era una buena idea del todo. Cerró la boca justo cuando el corredor desembocó en una habitación grande cuyo piso estaba hecho de tierra aplanada y sus paredes de enredaderas entrelazadas con flores de colores brillantes.

Pequeños velos colgaban de los pilares, de un color de azul claro que estaba casi del color del cielo. La habitación estaba llena de luz, aunque Bella no veía antorchas por ningún lado, el efecto era como si la luz del sol llegara ahí debajo, atravesando las paredes de tierra y el piso de piedra. La primera impresión de Bella fue que estaban en el exterior; la segunda, fue que la habitación estaba llena de gente.

Había una extraña música dulce, de notas agridulces, si hubiera tenido sabor, hubiera sido el de limón y miel, y había un círculo de hadas bailando con la música, los pies desnudos golpeteando el piso. De cabellos negro azulado, café y escarlata, dorado metálico y blanco hielo, que volaban como banderas. Entonces entendió por qué los llamaban la Gente Justa, con sus caras adorables y pálidas, sus alas de un color lila y dorado y azul ¿cómo se suponía que uno podría pensar que te lastimarían? La música ahora sonaba solamente dulce.

Sintió la necesidad de soltarse el cabello y correr a bailar con ellos. La música le dijo que si hacía eso, se volvería tan ligera que casi no tendría que poner los pies en la tierra.

Dio un paso adelante…

Y una mano la jaló con fuerza del brazo. Edward la miraba, con los ojos dorados brillando como los de un gato.

—Si bailas con ellos —dijo en voz baja— será hasta que mueras.

Bella parpadeó. Se sentía como si la hubieran sacado de un sueño, amodorrada y mareada.

La voz le tembló cuando habló.

— ¿Qué?

Edward hizo un ruido impaciente. Tenía la estela en su mano; ella no la había visto antes. Él le pintó en la muñeca un trazo rápido, quemante, una Marca en su antebrazo.

—Ahora mira

Ella miró de nuevo… y se congeló.

Las caras que había visto adorables, seguían adorables, pero había algo detrás, algo malvado, casi salvaje. La chica con las alas rosas con azul aplaudió, y Bella vio que sus dedos estaban hechos de ramas, unidas con hojas machacadas. Sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, sin iris o pupilas. El chico bailando junto a ella tenía una piel de un color verde envenenado y unos cuernos enroscados salían de su frente.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en medio de la danza, su saco se abrió y Bella vio que debajo, su cuerpo no tenía piel. Tenía listones entrelazados en los huesos desnudos de sus costillas, posiblemente para hacerlos más festivos. El estómago de Bella se encogió.

—Vamos —Edward la empujó y ella tropezó un poco

Cuando se equilibró, miró a Jacob. Iba adelante y vio que Rennesme lo agarraba con fuerza.

Ésta vez, no le importó. Dudaba que Jacob hubiera podido cruzar sólo la habitación. Rodeando el círculo de bailarines, llegaron hasta el otro lado de la habitación, tapado con una cortina de seda azul.

Era agradable salir de la habitación a otro corredor, hecho de un material del color café pastoso que tenían las nueces. Rennesme soltó a Jacob y éste dejó de caminar de inmediato; cuando Bella lo alcanzó, vio que había sido porque Rennesme le había atado su bufanda en los ojos.

Estaba peleando con el nudo, cuando Bella le habló.

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo, y él se quedó quieto mientras ella desataba los nudos y se la devolvía a Rennesme con un asentimiento de agradecimiento.

Jacob se quitó el cabello de la cara; estaba mojado de donde la bufanda lo había apresado.

—Había algo de música —observó— Algo como country con un poco de rock and roll.

Steve, que se había detenido para esperarlos, frunció el ceño.

— ¿No les importó?

—Claro que nos importó —dijo Bella— ¿Qué era eso, una prueba? ¿O un chiste?

Él se encogió de hombros

—Estoy acostumbrado a mortales que se dejan llevar por nuestros Glamour; no los Nefilim. Pensé que usaban alguna protección

—Ella sí —dijo Edward, mirando a los ojos a Steve. Éste sólo se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

Jacob se quedó callado mirando a Bella unos momentos, hasta que dijo:

— ¿Así que… qué me perdí? ¿Chicas desnudas bailando?

Bella pensó en las costillas sin piel de los hados y tembló

—Nada demasiado agradable

—A veces, las hadas ayudan a los humanos —se metió Rennesme— Te dan un amuleto (como una hoja o una flor) para que lo lleves encima, y si lo traes contigo toda la noche, estarás bien por la mañana. O te acompañan…

Ella miró brevemente a Steve, pero se volteó casi al instante en una pared de hojas.

—Estas son los aposentos de la Reina —dijo— Vino de su Corte en el norte por lo de la muerte del Hada. Si habrá una guerra, quiera ser la primera en declararla.

De más cerca, Bella vislumbró que la pantalla estaba hecha hileras de hojas, pegadas con ámbar y gotitas de resina. El hado apartó las tiritas y los instó a pasar a la cámara en el otro lado.

Edward entró primero, seguido de Bella. Ella miró a todos lados, curiosa. La habitación estaba casi vacía, las paredes de tierra tenían algo blanco. Había algunas antorchas hechas de vidrio.

Una encantadora mujer estaba reclinada en un sillón bajo, rodeado de los que debían ser sus cortesanas, un montón de hadas, pequeñitas que a los humanos les hubieran parecido preciosas niñas humanas con cabello largo… si descontamos los ojos negros y sin pupilas.

—Mi Reina —dijo Steve, inclinándose— He traído a los Nefilim.

La Reina se sentó derecha. Tenía el cabello largo y rojo, que parecía flotar alrededor de ella como hojas de otoño movidas por una brisa. Sus ojos eran de color azul claro, su mirada era afilada como una navaja.

—Tres de estos son Nefilim —dijo— El otro es un mundano

Steve pareció encogerse, pero la Reina ni siquiera lo miró. Tenía los ojos fijos en los Cazadores de Sombras. Bella podía sentir el peso de la mirada. Quitando su aspecto, no había nada frágil en la Reina. Era tan brillante y magnánima como una estrella ardiendo.

—Nuestras disculpas, mi lady —Edward dio un paso adelante, interponiéndose entre la Reina y los demás.

Su voz había cambiado de tono… había algo en el modo en que habló ahora, algo delicado y cuidadoso.

—El mundano es nuestra responsabilidad, le debemos nuestra protección. Por eso lo mantenemos cerca de nosotros

La Reina inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, como un pájaro curioso. Ahora toda su atención estaba en Edward.

— ¿Una deuda de sangre? —Murmuró— ¿A un mundano?

—Salvó mi vida —dijo Edward

Bella sintió que Jacob hipaba sorprendido. Rogó porque no hubiera sido tan notorio. Las hadas no podían mentir, le había dicho Edward, y Edward tampoco mentía… Jacob le había salvado la vida. Pero no era ésa la razón por la que lo habían llevado con ellos. Bella comenzaba a entender a qué se refería Edward con eso de "verdades creativas"

—Por favor, mi lady. Esperábamos que entendiera. Habíamos oído que era usted tan dulce como hermosa, y en ése caso… bueno —dijo Edward— su dulzura debe de ser inmensa.

La reina respingó y se inclinó adelante, dejando que el cabello le ensombreciera un poco la cara.

—Eres tan encantador como tu padre, Anthony Morgenstern —dijo, y movió una mano señalando el piso— Vamos, siéntense conmigo. Coman algo. Beban. Descansen. Hablar es mejor con los labios húmedos.

Por un momento, Edward pareció desconcertado. Dudó. Steve se inclinó hacia él y habló en un leve bisbiseo.

—Sería un error rechazar el ofrecimiento de la Reina.

Los ojos de Rennesme caminaron hasta él y luego se encogió de hombros.

—No nos lastimará sentarnos un rato.

Steve les señaló una pila de cojines de senda cerca del diván de la Reina. Bella se sentó con cautela, como esperando que hubiera una rama afilada lista para pincharla en cuanto se sentara.

Parecía la clase de cosas de la Reina hallaría interesantes. Pero no pasó nada. Los cojines eran muy cómodos; la Reina miraba a todos alrededor de ella. Un hada pequeña con piel blanquiazul les llevó una bandeja con copas de plata en ella.

Cada uno tomó una copa llena de líquido dorado. Había pétalos de rosa hasta arriba. Jacob puso su copa junto a él.

— ¿No lo beberán? —preguntó la hada

—Las cosas de hadas no van conmigo —murmuró

Bella a penas y lo escuchó. La bebida tenía un olor pesado e intoxicante, mucho más agradable que el de las rosas. Bella tomó un pétalo y lo aplastó entre sus dedos, liberando más esencia.

Edward apoyó su mano en su brazo.

—No la bebas —le dijo, muy, muy bajito

—Pero…

—No

Ella puso la copa a un lado, igual que Jacob. Su pulgar y su índice estaban pintados de rosa

—Ahora —dijo la Reina— Steve me dice que ustedes saben quién mató al niño en el parque la otra noche. Aunque les diré, no es un gran misterio para mí. ¿Un Hada con la sangre succionada? ¿Es que me traerán el nombre de un vampiro en específico? Pero todos los vampiros tienen parte de culpa aquí, por romper la Ley, y deben ser castigados indistintamente.

—Oh, vamos —dijo Rennesme— No fueron vampiros.

Edward le lanzó una mirada.

—Lo que Rennesme dice es que estamos casi seguros de que el autor de los asesinatos fue alguien más. Creemos que los vampiros son sólo un escudo.

— ¿Pueden probar eso?

El tono de Edward era calmado, pero sus hombros estaban cargados de tensión.

—La otra noche, los Hermanos Silenciosos fueron asesinados, y ninguno de ellos tenía la sangre drenada.

— ¿Y eso tiene que ver con nuestro Hada porque…? Nefilim muertos son tragedias para los Nefilim, no para mí.

Bella sintió un dolor punzante en la mano izquierda. Miró hacia abajo y vio la sombra de un gnomo entre las almohadas. Una manchita de sangre salió de su dedo, se llevó el dedo a la boca, pensando que los gnomos eran lindos, siempre y cuando no la mordieran.

—La Espada Mortal fue robada —dijo Edward— ¿Ha oído hablar de Maellartach?

—La espada que hace que los Cazadores de Sombras digan la verdad —dijo la Reina, con una especie de humor negro— Las hadas no necesitamos objetos así.

—Fue tomado por Aro Morgenstern —dijo Edward— Él mató a los Hermanos Silenciosos para obtenerlo, y creemos que mató al Hada también. Necesita la sangre de un Hada para efectuar una transformación en la Espada. Para hacerla un objeto que pueda usar.

—Y no se detendrá —añadió Rennesme— Necesita más sangre además de esa.

Las altas cejas de la Reina se arquearon aún más arriba.

— ¿Más sangre de los nuestros?

—No —dijo Edward, mirando a Rennesme de una manera que Bella no supo como interpretar— Más sangre de Subterráneo. Necesita la sangre de un hombre lobo y un vampiro…

Los ojos de la Reina brillaron como reflejando la luz

—Eso no parece atañernos

—Él mató a uno de los suyos —dijo Rennesme— ¿No quieren venganza?

La mirada de la Reina la barrió como si le pasara un ala por encima.

—No inmediata —dijo— Somos habitantes pacientes, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. Aro Morgenstern es un viejo enemigo nuestro… pero tenemos enemigos más viejos aún. Por ahora, sólo esperaremos y veremos

—Está llamando demonios —dijo Edward— Creando una armada…

—Demonios —dijo la Reina con delicadeza, mientras sus cortesanas se replegaron atrás de ella— Los demonios están a su cargo, ¿no es cierto, Cazador de Sombras? ¿No es por eso que dicen tener toda esa autoridad sobre nosotros? ¿Porque son los que derrotan demonios?

—No vengo a dar órdenes de la Clave. Vinimos cuando nos hablaron porque pensamos que si sabían la verdad, nos ayudarían.

— ¿Eso pensaron? —la Reina se inclinó al frente y su cabello se bamboleó como si estuviera vivo— Recuerda, Cazador de Sombras, que siempre hemos estado regidos por la Clave. Ya estamos cansados de pelear sus guerras.

—No es sólo nuestra guerra —dijo Edward— Aro odia a los Subterráneos más que a los demonios. Si nos derrota, irá tras ustedes.

Los ojos de la Reina lo miraron aburridos.

—Y cuando lo haga —dijo Edward— recuerda que hubo un Cazador de Sombras que te advirtió lo que venía.

Luego se hizo silencio. Incluso la Corte se había quedado callada, mirando a su Dama. Al final, la Reina se irguió en sus cojines y dio un trago de un cáliz de plata.

—Advertirme acerca de tu padre —dijo— Creía que ustedes los mortales eran capaces de un afecto filial, pero resulta que no le eres leal a Aro, tu padre

Edward no dijo nada. Pareció quedarse sin palabras por un momento. Dulcemente, la Reina continuó.

—O quizá esta hostilidad tuya es fingida. El amor vuelve mentirosos a los de tu raza

—Pero nosotros no amamos a nuestro padre —dijo Bella, viendo que Edward no decía nada— Lo odiamos

— ¿Ustedes? —la Reina parecía casi aburrida

—Usted sabe cómo son los lazos familiares, mi lady —dijo Edward, recuperando su voz— Son tan frágiles como enredaderas. Y a veces, como enredaderas, se cierran con la fuerza suficiente como para matar.

La Reina parpadeó.

— ¿Traicionarías a tu padre por la seguridad de la Clave?

—En efecto, Majestad

Ella rio, con un sonido tan brillante y frío como remolinos de copos de nieve.

— ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado —dijo— que los pequeños experimentos de Aro se volverían en su contra?

Bella miró a Edward, pero podía ver por la expresión de su cara, que no tenía idea de lo que quería decir. Fue Rennesme la que preguntó:

— ¿Experimentos?

La Reina ni siquiera la miró. Sus ojos, de un azul luminoso, estaban fijos en Edward.

—La Gente Justa guarda secretos —dijo— Nuestros, y de otros. Pregúntale a tu padre, cuando lo vuelvas a ver, qué sangre corre por tus venas, Anthony.

—No planeaba preguntarle nada cuando lo volviera a ver —dijo Edward— Pero si lo desea, mi lady, así será.

Los labios de la Reina se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Creo que eres un mentiroso. Pero uno encantador. Lo suficiente para que te jure esto: Hazle a Aro ésa pregunta, y te prometo toda la ayuda que esté en mi poder, para que derrotes a Aro.

Edward sonrió.

—Su generosidad es tanta como su gentileza, Majestad

Bella hizo un sonido con la nariz, pero la Reina pareció complacida.

—Y creo que terminamos aquí —añadió Edward, levantándose de sus cojines

Puso su bebida llena junto a la de Rennesme. Todos se levantaron después de él. Rennesme ya estaba hablando con Steve en una orilla, éste se vio en cierta forma, atrapado.

—Un momento —la Reina se levantó— Uno de ustedes debe quedarse

Edward se detuvo camino a la puerta y se volteó para mirarla.

— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Ella apuntó con una mano a Bella.

—Una vez que nuestra comida o bebida ha tocado labios mortales, el mortal es nuestro. Sabes eso, Cazador de Sombras.

Bella estaba pasmada.

— ¡Pero no bebí nada! —miró a Edward— Está mintiendo.

—Las hadas no mienten —dijo, en parte confuso y desesperado. Miró a la Reina— Me temo que se ha equivocado, Majestad

—Mira a sus dedos y dime si no se los ha chupado y limpiado.

Jacob y Rennesme miraban ahora. Bella miró a su mano.

—De sangre —dijo ella— Uno de los gnomos mordió mi dedo… estaba sangrando…

Y entonces recordó el dulce sabor de la sangre, mezclado con jugo.

Aterrada, corrió hasta la puerta, y se detuvo como si unas manos invisibles la hubieran jalado dentro de la habitación.

Volteó a ver a Edward, horrorizada.

—Es verdad

La cara de Edward se puso pálida

—Debí esperar un truco de esos —le dijo a la Reina, ya no halagándola— ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

La voz de la Reina era suave como la piel de una araña.

—Quizá sólo tengo curiosidad —dijo— No suelo tener Cazadores de Sombras tan cerca y tan a menudo. Como nosotros, tienen sus orígenes en el cielo; eso me intriga.

—Pero contrario a ustedes —dijo Edward— no hay nada del infierno en nosotros.

—Son mortales; envejecen, mueren —dijo ella— ¿Si eso no es infierno, díganme, qué lo es?

—Si quiere estudiar un Cazador de Sombras, no le serviré mucho —interrumpió Bella. Le dolía la mano donde el gnomo la había mordido y peleaba contra las ganas de llorar— No sé nada acerca de Cazadores de Sombras. Ni siquiera he tenido un entrenamiento. Soy la persona equivocada —añadió silenciosamente.

Por primera vez, la Reina la miró. Bella quiso que se la tragara la tierra.

—En verdad, Isabella Morgenstern, eres exactamente la persona correcta —sus ojos chispearon— Gracias a los cambios que hizo tu padre en ti, tú no eres como los otros Cazadores de Sombras. Tus dones son diferentes.

— ¿Dones? —se asombró Bella.

—Es tuyo el don de las palabras que no se pueden decir —dijo la Reina— y tu hermano tiene el don del ángel. Tu padre se aseguró de ello, cuando tu hermano era un niño y antes de que tú nacieras.

—Mi padre nunca me dio nada —dijo Bella— Ni siquiera un nombre.

Edward se veía tan ignorante como se sentía Bella.

—Aun cuando las Hadas no mienten —dijo— Les pueden mentir. Creo que ha sido usted una víctima de un truco o un chiste, mi lady. No hay nada especial acerca de mí o mi hermana

—Eres muy diestro usando ése encanto tuyo —dijo la Reina con una risa— Aunque debes saber que no eres un chico humano común, Anthony.

Miró a Bella y luego a Edward y luego a Rennesme (Rennesme cerró la boca, que había estado entreabierta) y de nuevo a Edward.

— ¿O podría ser que no sabes? —murmuró.

—Sé que no dejaré a mi hermana en su Corte —dijo Edward— Y dado que no hay nada que aprender de ella o yo, quizá podría hacernos el favor de liberarla.

¿Ya fue suficiente diversión? decían sus ojos, pero su voz era cortés y fría como el agua. La sonrisa de la Reina era malvada y terrible.

— ¿Qué si te dijera que sólo puede ser liberada con un beso?

— ¿Quiere que Edward la bese? —dijo Bella, un tanto asqueada.

La Reina rompió a reír, e inmediatamente, sus cortesanas la imitaron. La risa era una mezcla bizarra de chillidos inhumanos, y ladridos y maullidos, como animales sufriendo.

—No obstante sus encantos —dijo la Reina— ése beso no liberará a la chica.

Los cuatro se miraron entre sí, embrollados.

—Podría besar a Steve —sugirió Rennesme.

—No ése. Ni ninguno hacia mi Corte.

Steve se apartó de Rennesme, que miró a sus acompañantes y dejó caer las manos.

—No voy a besar a ninguno de ustedes —dijo con firmeza— Es oficial.

—No parece algo tan complicado —dijo Jacob— Si un beso lo arregla todo…

Caminó hacia Bella, que se había congelado de la sorpresa. Cuando él la tomó por los codos, ella tuvo que esquivarlo.

No era que no hubiera besado a Jacob antes, pero nunca en una situación así, sin importar qué tan cómoda se sintiera besándolo, ahora no estaba tan segura de poder sentir los mismo.

Era una reacción lógica ¿cierto? Sin poder evitarlo, le lanzó una mirada rápida a Edward por encima del hombro de Jacob

—No —dijo la Reina, en una voz como cristal— Ése tampoco

Rennesme puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Por las plumas del Ángel! Bien, si no hay otra manera de salir de esto, besaré a Jacob. Lo he hecho antes, no fue tan malo

—Gracias —dijo Jacob— Eso fue muy halagador

—Tampoco —dijo la Reina. Su expresión era una especie de agudo y cruel placer, y Bella se preguntó si en realidad no quería un beso, sino verlos en una situación incómoda— Me temo que ése tampoco.

—Bueno, no besaré al mundano —dijo Edward— Preferiría quedarme aquí hasta que me crecieran raíces. Para siempre.

— ¿Por siempre? —Dijo Jacob— Por siempre suena a mucho tiempo.

Edward arqueó las cejas.

—Lo sabía —dijo— ¿Quieres besarme, no es así?

Jacob dejó caer las manos con exasperación.

—Claro que no. Pero si…

—Creo que era cierto lo que decían —observó Edward— Ya no hay hombres en las trincheras.

—Es ateos, idiota —dijo Jacob, furioso— No hay ateos en las trincheras.

—Aun cuando todo esto es muy entretenido —dijo la Reina, inclinándose hacia delante— el beso que liberará a la chica es el beso que la chica desea más.

El cruel placer en su cara y su voz se acentuó, y sus palabras le parecieron a Bella como agujas.

—Sólo eso y nada más —añadió.

Jacob la miró cómo si ella fuera a escogerlo. Bella quiso ir hacia él, pero se quedó en su lugar, demasiado aterrorizada para moverse.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —demandó Edward.

—Pensaba que te hacía un favor.

Edward se sonrojó, pero no dijo nada.

Evitaba mirar a Bella. Jacob dijo:

—Eso es ridículo. Son hermanos

La reina se encogió de hombros, con un delicado movimiento de los brazos.

—El deseo no siempre es lo correcto. Ahora, pueden tomarlo como un favor. Y como mis palabras son magia, saben que digo la verdad. Si ella no deseaba ése beso, no será liberada.

Jacob dijo algo, enfadado, pero Bella no lo oyó: Sus oídos zumbaban como si un enjambre de abejas enfadadas estuvieran atrapadas dentro de su cabeza.

Jacob miró alrededor, furioso y dijo:

—No tienes que hacerlo Bella, es un truco.

—No un truco —dijo Edward— Una prueba.

—Bueno, no sé tú Jacob —dijo Rennesme— Pero quiero sacar a Bella de aquí.

— ¿Y tú besarías a Alec —dijo Jacob— sólo porque la Reina de las Hadas te lo dice?

—Claro que sí —Rennesme sonaba molesta— La otra opción sería quedarme en la Corte por siempre ¿A quién le importa? Es sólo un beso.

—Tiene razón —era Edward, Bella lo vio, con ojos borrosos, que se movía hacia ella y ponía una mano en su hombro, haciendo que le mirara a la cara. —Es sólo un beso —dijo, y aun cuando su tono era como fastidiado, sus manos eran inexplicablemente amables.

Ella se dejó hacer, y lo miró. Tenía los ojos muy oscuros, quizá porque estaba muy opaco ahí en la Corte, o quizá por otra cosa. Ella podía ver su reflejo en cada una de las pupilas dilatadas, una pequeña imagen de sí misma en sus ojos. Él dijo:

—Puedes cerrar los ojos y pensar en Inglaterra, si quieres.

—Nunca he estado en Inglaterra —dijo, pero cerró los párpados.

Podía sentir el peso de sus ropas, frías y molestas contra su piel, y el dulce aroma de la cueva, aún más frío, y el peso de las manos de Edward en sus hombros, las únicas que estaban tibias.

Y entonces la besó.

Sintió el roce de sus labios, ligero al principio, y ella abrió la boca, automáticamente bajo ésa presión. Casi al mismo tiempo que se sentía floja, y cerraba sus manos alrededor del cuello de él, así como los pétalos de un girasol giraban su cara hacia la luz.

Los brazos de él la rodearon, enredando sus dedos en su cabello, y el beso dejó de ser dulce para convertirse en algo más, todo en un instante. Bella oyó un sonido como un grito ahogado alrededor de toda la corte, como el sonido de una ola, pero no importó, ella estaba perdida entre la sangre corriendo por sus venas y la sensación de ligereza alrededor de su cuerpo.

Las manos de Edward se deslizaron hacia su espalda; ella sintió la presión de sus palmas sobre sus hombros… y entonces la empujó atrás, con delicadeza y a regañadientes, quitándole las manos de su cuello y alejándose de ella.

Por un momento, Bella pensó que caería; sintió como si algo esencial se hubiera separado de ella, un brazo o una pierna, y miró a Edward, que estaba en blanco… ¿qué había sentido, nada? Nunca pensó que no sentiría nada.

Él la miró, y cuando vio su cara, recordó sus ojos en el Renwick, cuando vio el Portal romperse en pedazos y separarlo de su casa.

Le mantuvo la mirada un segundo, y luego miró a otro lado, los músculos de su garganta estaban tensos. Sus manos cerradas como puños a los lados.

— ¿Eso fue suficiente? —Preguntó, mirando a la Reina y a las cortesanas detrás de ella— ¿Te divirtió?

La Reina se llevó una mano a la boca, medio cubriendo una sonrisa.

—Fue muy entretenido para nosotras —dijo— Pero, no creo que más entretenido de lo que fue para ustedes.

—Puedo asumir —dijo Edward— que las emociones mortales les sorprenden porque no tienen ninguna.

La sonrisa se escurrió de la cara de la Reina.

—Tranquilo, Edward —dijo Rennesme. Miró a Bella— ¿Puedes irte ahora? ¿Eres libre?

Bella caminó hasta la puerta y no se sorprendió de no encontrar resistencia. Se detuvo a medio camino y miró a Jacob. Nunca antes lo había visto así.

—Deberíamos irnos —dijo— Antes de que sea tarde.

—Ya es muy tarde —dijo él.

Steve los guio fuera de la Corte de los Milagros y los devolvió al parque, sin decir ni una palabra.

Bella pensó que su espalda se veía tensa. Se dio la vuelta después de dejarlos fuera del lago, sin decirle adiós a Rennesme, y desapareció en el reflejo de la luna.

Rennesme lo vio sumergirse.

—Así que terminamos

Edward hizo un sonido como una risita nerviosa y se subió el cierre de su chamarra mojada.

Todos temblaban. La noche fría olía a tierra y a plantas y a moderno, Bella casi podía oler el acero en el aire.

La ciudad estaba rodeada de luces color azul hielo, verde frío y rojo fuerte, y el lago subía y bajaba en las orillas sucias. El reflejo de la luna se había movido a la orilla opuesta y titilaba ahí, como si les tuviera miedo.

—Mejor regresamos —Rennesme se apretó la gabardina sobre los hombros— Antes de morir y congelarnos

—Nos tomará una eternidad volver a Brooklyn —dijo Bella— Quizá debamos tomar un taxi…

—O ir al Instituto —sugirió Rennesme y asintió ante la mirada de Edward— No hay nadie ahí de todos modos… están en la Ciudad de Hueso, buscando pistas. Nos tomará un segundo tomar algunas ropas, cambiarnos por algo seco. Además, el Instituto sigue siendo nuestra casa, Edward

—Está bien —dijo Edward, ante la evidente sorpresa de Rennesme— Hay algo que necesito de mi habitación, de todos modos

Bella dudó.

—No sé. Podría tomar un taxi con Jacob

Quizá si tenían un tiempo a solas, ella podría explicarle lo que pasó en la Corte de las Hadas, y que no era lo que pensaba. Edward había estado revisando su reloj para ver si el agua no lo había arruinado.

Ahora la miraba, con las cejas arqueadas.

—Eso podría resultar un poco difícil —dijo— dado que ya se fue

— ¿Él qué? —Bella dio un par de vueltas sobre sí misma y se sorprendió

Jacob se había ido; los tres estaban sólo en el lago. Corrió hacia una parte más alta de la colina y gritó su nombre. Podía verlo a los lejos, bajando decididamente por el camino de concreto que llevaba al parque, y de ahí a la avenida.

Ella lo llamó de nuevo, pero él no se dio la vuelta.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Como vamos? que me cuentan,¡Falta 1 día para Navidad! *-* y como estoy tan feliz, les tengo una sorpresa, voy a ver si puedo dejarles TRES capítulos el Miércoles como regalo ¿Les parece? ¿Les gusta? ¡Chicas las extraño mucho! Por fa diganme algo :(**

**Volviendo a lo que importa ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Ya comenzamos la segunda parte de la historia! ¿Que tal la actitud de la Inquisidora con respecto a Edward? Es como si quisiera hacerlo pagar por todos los malos de Aro -.- Y ¿La corte de las Hadas? ¡Se besaron! ¡Dioses yo no me lo esperaba! O.O y ¡Que beso! Me da pena Jacob ¿A ustedes no?**

**Gracias a ****zonihviolet**** Por su Review,y espero ver muchos más ;)**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe y nos hablamos el Miércoles ;)**

**Travesura Terminada, Nox ;)**

**Paula!**


	7. C9: La Muerte, C10: Un Lugar C11:

**Juro Solemnemente Que Mis Intenciones No Son Buenas ;)**

* * *

**La Historia Pertenece A Cassandra Clare, Los Personajes A Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Y la muerte no tendrá límites**

Rennesme había dicho la verdad: El Instituto estaba desierto.

O casi.

Seth dormía en un sillón rojo en el recibidor cuando entraron. Había un libro abierto en el piso, a donde se le había caído y estaba acurrucado en la orilla del sofá de una manera que se veía muy incómoda.

El corazón de Bella se sacudió con fuerza. Le recordó a Jacob cuando tenía nueve o diez años.

—Seth es como un gato. Duerme donde sea —Dijo Edward mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Seth.

Tenía un brillo en la mirada que Bella no había visto antes… una especie de protección a morir que la sorprendió.

—Oh, déjalo en paz… sólo lo llenarás de lodo —dijo Rennesme, desabotonándose el abrigo mojado.

El vestido se le pegaba al tórax y el agua había oscurecido el apretado cinturón de cuero alrededor de su cintura. Su látigo brillaba enroscado de una de las orillas del cinturón.

Fruncía el ceño.

—Tengo mucho frío —dijo— Voy a darme una ducha caliente.

Edward la miró desaparecer corredor abajo, con cierta admiración.

—A veces ella me recuerda un poema. "Rennesme, Rennesme, no se preocupaba. Rennesme no gritaba o se quejaba…"

— ¿Tú si te quejas? —le preguntó Bella.

—A veces.

Edward exprimió su abrigo mojado y lo colgó junto al de Rennesme.

—Creo que tenía razón acerca de la ducha caliente. Evidentemente también necesito una.

—No tengo nada que ponerme —dijo Bella, de pronto deseando estar sola. Sus dedos marcaron el número de teléfono de Jacob— Te espero aquí.

—No seas tonta. Te prestaré una camisa.

Sus jeans estaban empapados y pesados y le colgaban de las caderas, dejando asomar una línea de piel pálida llena de marcas, entre la mezclilla y el borde de la camiseta.

Bella miró a otro lado.

—No creo que…

—Vamos —dijo firmemente— De todos modos, hay algo que quiero enseñarte.

Bella revisó la pantalla de su teléfono mientras seguía a Edward hasta su habitación.

Jacob no había intentado llamar. Sintió hielo cristalizado en el pecho. Hasta hace dos semanas, hacía años que ella y Jacob no habían tenido una pelea. Ahora parecía como si todo este tiempo hubiera estado enojado con ella.

La habitación de Edward era igual a como la recordaba: limpia como un cuarto de hospital y casi vacía como la celda de un preso. No había nada en la habitación que te dijera algo sobre Edward: no había pósters en las paredes, ni libros sobre la mesita de noche. Incluso el cubrecama era simplemente blanco.

Él caminó hasta el ropero y sacó una camisa doblada de color azul.

Se la lanzó a Bella.

—Ésa se encogió. —Dijo —Probablemente sigue siendo grande, pero… —se encogió de hombros— Voy a bañarme. Grita si necesitas algo.

Ella asintió, oprimiendo la camisa sobre su pecho como si fuera un escudo. Él la miró como queriendo decir algo, pero aparentemente pensó que sería mejor no decirle; volviéndose a encoger de hombros, desapareció en el baño, cerrando la puerta firmemente tras él.

Bella se dejó caer en la cama, con la camiseta sobre el regazo, y sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo.

Marcó el número de Jacob.

Después de cuatro timbrazos, la mandó al buzón.

_—Hola, hablas al número de Jacob. O no tengo el teléfono a la mano o te estoy evitando. Así que deja tu mensaje y…_

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Edward estaba parado en el marco de la puerta del baño. El agua hacía un ruido de caída detrás de él, el vapor medio llenaba el cuarto.

Edward no llevaba camisa e iba descalzo, los jeans mojados colgaban un poco debajo de las caderas, mostrando los profundos canales que formaban los huesos de la cadera, como si alguien hubiera encajado sus dedos sobre ésa parte de la piel.

Bella colgó el teléfono y lo tiró sobre la cama.

—Nada. Revisando la hora.

—Hay un reloj junto a la cama —apuntó Edward— Estabas llamando al mundano ¿cierto?

—Es Jacob —Bella hizo un ovillo la camisa de Edward— Y no tienes que ser tan idiota con él todo el tiempo. Te ha ayudado más de una vez.

Los ojos de Edward se quedaron quietos, pensativos. El baño se estaba llenando de vapor, haciendo que su cabello se rizara más. Dijo:

—Y ahora te sientes culpable porque huyó. Yo no me molestaría en llamarlo. Estoy seguro de que te está evitando.

Bella trató de no sonar molesta.

— ¿Y entiendes que es porque tú y yo somos muy unidos?

—Lo sé por cómo me miró antes de irse —dijo Edward.

—No es cierto. No lo estabas viendo. Pero yo sí.

Bella hizo a un lado el cabello mojado que le estorbaba en los ojos. La ropa se le pegaba a la piel, y Bella sospechaba que olían como el fondo de una ciénega; no podía dejar de pensar en la cara de Jacob cuando la miró en la Corte de los Milagros… como si la odiara.

—Es tu culpa —dijo, de pronto iracunda— No debiste besarme así.

Él había estado recargado en la puerta, ahora se había parado derecho.

— ¿Cómo debí besarte? ¿Hay algún modo que prefieras?

—No —las manos le temblaron en el regazo. Estaban frías, blancas y moteadas de agua.

Entrelazó los dedos para que dejaran de temblar

—No quería que tú me besaras.

—No me parece que hubiera otra opción.

— ¡Es que no lo entiendes! —Explotó Bella— ¿Por qué te hizo besarme? La Reina. ¿Por qué nos obligó a… eso? ¿Qué beneficio hubiera sacado ella de eso?

—Oíste lo que dijo la Reina. Creyó que me hacía un favor.

—No es cierto.

—Es cierto. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? Las Hadas no mienten.

Bella pensó en lo que había dicho Edward en casa de Dimitri. _Descubrirán qué es lo que más quieres en el mundo y te lo darán… con un aguijón en el listón del regalo, para hacerte arrepentirte de siquiera haberlo deseado._

—Entonces se equivocó

—No se equivocó —el tono de Edward era amargo— Vio la manera en que te veía, y tú a mí, y Jacob a ti, y nos usó como los juguetes que somos para ella.

—Yo no te miraba —musitó Bella.

— ¿Qué?

—Dije que yo no te estaba mirando —ella deshizo el nudo que habían hecho sus dedos. Tenía marcas rojas en donde había apretado con demasiada fuerza— O al menos intentaba no hacerlo.

Él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y sólo se asomaba un poco de dorado entre sus pestañas, y recordó la primera vez que lo vio, el modo en que le recordó a un león, hermoso y letal.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Tú qué crees? —sus palabras eran casi silenciosas, apenas un murmullo.

— ¿Por? —Saltó— ¿Por qué te enredaste con Jacob, por qué me alejabas de ti, por qué no me dejabas acercarme…?

—Porque es imposible —dijo, y la última palabra salió como un sollozo, casi obligado— ¡Lo sabes tan bien como yo!

—Porque eres mi hermana —dijo Edward.

Ella asintió sin decir palabra.

—Probablemente —dijo Edward— ¿Y por eso usaste a tu viejo amigo Jacob como una distracción?

—No es así —dijo ella— Quiero a Jacob.

—Cómo quieres a Charlie —dijo Edward— Como quieres a tu madre.

—No —su voz tenía un cierto punto frío— No me digas lo que siento —un pequeño músculo tembló en su boca

—No te creo.

Bella se levantó.

No podía ver sus ojos, así que fijó la mirada en la pequeña cicatriz con forma de estrella en su hombro derecho, recuerdo de alguna herida. _La vida de cicatrices y muerte,_ la que mencionó Marcus una vez. _No puedes renunciar a ella._

—Edward —dijo— ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Porque me estás mintiendo. Y te estás mintiendo a ti.

Los ojos de Edward llameaban, e incluso cuando sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, ella podía ver que las tenía cerrados en puños. Algo dentro de Bella tronó y se rompió, las palabras comenzaron a salir como gotas de lluvia.

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿La verdad? La verdad es que quiero a Jacob como debería quererte, y desearía que él fuera mi hermano y no tú ¡Pero no puedo hacer nada y tampoco tú! ¿O tienes alguna idea, dado que eres tan jodidamente listo?

Edward respiró hondo, y ella se dio cuenta de que él no esperaba que dijera eso, ni en un millón de años. La mirada en su cara decía mucho.

Ella hizo una mueca para recuperar el aliento.

—Edward, lo siento, no quise…

—No. No lo sientes. No tienes por qué.

Él caminó hacia ella, casi arrastrando los pies… Edward, que nunca había tropezado o arrastrado los pies, o hecho algún movimiento poco grácil.

Sus manos se elevaron a la cara de Bella; ella sintió el calor de las yemas de sus dedos, a milímetros de su piel; sabiendo que tenía que hacerse a un lado, pero no se movió, sólo se quedó ahí mirándolo.

—No entiendes —dijo él. La voz le tembló— Nunca me había sentido así. Ni siquiera sabía que podía. Pensé… por cómo me crio mi padre…

—Amar es destruir —dijo ella— Lo recuerdo.

—Pensé que ésa parte de mi corazón se había roto —dijo, y su rostro hizo una mueca como si él mismo se sorprendiera de decir ésas palabras, de decir _"mi corazón"_— Para siempre. Pero tú…

—Edward. No —ella recogió la mano de él con las de ella— No tiene sentido.

—No es cierto —había cierta desesperación en su voz— Si los dos nos sentimos igual…

—No importa cómo nos sintamos. No hay nada que podamos hacer —ella oyó su voz como si alguien más lo estuviera diciendo: remota, miserable— ¿A dónde iríamos juntos? ¿Cómo viviríamos?

—Puede ser un secreto.

—Lo averiguarán. Y yo no quiero mentirle a mi familia ¿tú sí?

Su voz era amarga.

— ¿Qué familia? Los Masen me odian de todos modos.

—No es cierto. Y nunca le podría decir a Charlie. O a mi madre, si despertara ¿qué le diría? Esto, lo que queremos, enfermaría a todos los que queremos…

— ¿Enfermaría?

Él quitó las manos, como si ella lo hubiera empujado.

Sonaba sorprendido.

— ¿Lo que sentimos (lo que siento) te enferma?

Ella contuvo el aliento y lo miró a la cara.

—Quizá —dijo, en un murmullo— No lo sé.

—Entonces debiste empezar por eso.

—Edward…

Pero ya se había ido todo sentimiento de su cara, ahora la miraba como… era difícil creer que alguna vez la hubiera mirado de otra forma.

—Siento haber dicho eso, entonces —dijo ella, su voz sonaba muy formal.

—No te besaré de nuevo. Puedes contar con eso.

El corazón de Bella batió más despacio, sin propósito, mientras él se movía lejos de ella, jalaba una toalla de la parte superior del ropero y se encaminaba al baño.

—Pero Edward… ¿Qué haces?

—Termino mi ducha. Y si se acabó el agua caliente por tu culpa, estaré muy molesto.

Caminó al baño, azotando la puerta tras él.

Bella se tiró en la cama y miró al techo. Estaba tan blanco como la cara de Edward antes de darle la espalda. Rodó hacia un lado, y se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada en la camisa azul: incluso olía a él, a jabón y humo y sangre cobriza. La enrolló alrededor de ella, como si fuera una niña pequeña que se envolviera en su sábana favorita, cerró los ojos.

_Estaba mirando hacia abajo, al agua brillante, esparciéndose como un espejo sin fin que reflejaba el cielo nocturno. Y como un espejo, era duro y sólido, y podía caminar sobre él. Caminó, oliendo el aire nocturno y a tierra húmeda, también el olor lluvioso de la ciudad, que brillaba lejos como un castillo de hada bañado en luces… y mientras caminaba, sus pies dejaban roturas que formaban patrones como de telaraña, que brillaban plateadas como el vidrio. _

_El cielo empezó a brillar. Había puntos de fuego, como antorchas encendidas. Caían, en una lluvia de bolas calientes del cielo, se hizo un ovillo, cubriéndose la cara con los brazos. Una tras otra caían frente a ella, una cascada de bolas de fuego rojas, pero cuando caían al suelo se convertían en un chico. _

_Era Edward, envuelto en una ola de color oro, con ojos dorados y cabello dorado, y alas blancas con dorado salían de su espalda, más altas, grandes y hermosas que las de las aves. _

_Sonrió como un gato y señaló tras ella, y Bella se giró para ver un chico de cabellos oscuros (¿era Jacob?) que estaba parado, con alas extendiéndose de su espalda también, con plumas negras como la medianoche, y cada pluma estaba moteada con sangre._

Bella despertó, sobresaltada, con las manos apretadas alrededor de la camisa de Edward.

Estaba oscuro en la habitación, la única luz venía de la luna que se colaba por una ventana entornada junto a la cama.

Se sentó.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y la parte de atrás del cuello le dolía.

Miró a su alrededor lentamente y saltó cuando vio un punto brillante, como los ojos de un gato en la oscuridad, la miraban a ella.

Era Edward, sentado en un sofá junto a la cama. Usaba jeans y un suéter gris y su cabello se veía arreglado y seco. Sostenía algo en la mano que brillaba como metal. ¿Un arma? El por qué tendría un arma dentro del Instituto era algo que Bella no adivinaba.

— ¿Dormiste bien?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Sentía la boca seca.

— ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

—Pensé que te sentirías mejor si dormías un poco. Además, dormías como si estuvieras muerta. Hasta estabas babeando —añadió— En mi camisa.

Bella se pasó la mano por la boca.

—Lo siento

—No muy seguido ves a alguien babear —observó Edward— No de ésa forma. Con la boca bien abierta y todo.

—Oh, cállate —tanteó por encima de las sábanas de la cama hasta que encontró el teléfono y lo revisó, aun cuando sabía lo que diría: 0 llamadas perdidas— Son las tres de la madrugada —notó un poco apabullada— ¿Crees que Jacob está bien?

—Creo que es un poco raro, de hecho —dijo Edward— Y que no hace muchas cosas interesantes.

Bella metió el teléfono en el bolsillo de sus jeans.

—Voy a cambiarme

El baño pintado de blanco de Edward no era más grande que el de Rennesme, pero sí estaba considerablemente más limpio.

_Las habitaciones del Instituto no cambian mucho,_ pensó Bella, mientras cerraba la muerta detrás de ella, pero al menos ahí dentro tenía privacidad.

Se quitó la camisa mojada y la colgó en el toallero, salpicándose agua en toda la cara y se pasó un cepillo por el cabello enredado. La camisa de Edward era demasiado grande para ella, pero el material se sentía suave.

Dobló las mangas para poder sacar las manos y regresó al dormitorio, donde encontró a Edward sentado en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado, mirando fijamente al objeto que tenía entre sus manos. Ella se inclinó por encima del respaldo del sofá.

— ¿Qué es eso?

En vez de una respuesta, él le dio la vuelta para que ella lo pudiera ver. Era un pedazo rajado de vidrio roto, pero en vez de reflejar la cara de Bella, mantenía una imagen de vidrio verde y cielo azul y unas ramas oscuras de árboles.

—No sabía que habías guardado eso —dijo— El pedazo del Portal

—Por eso quería venir aquí —dijo— Para sacar esto —su voz subía y bajaba de intensidad rápidamente— Sigo pensando que tal vez vea a mi padre en el reflejo. Podría saber lo que hace.

—Pero no está ahí ¿verdad? Pensé que estaba acá. En la ciudad.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—Dimitri lo ha estado buscando y no lo cree así.

— ¿Dimitri lo ha estado buscando? No lo sabía ¿Y cómo…?

—Dimitri no es el Gran Brujo por no hacer nada. Su poder se extiende a través de la ciudad y mucho más lejos. Puede sentir lo que hay afuera.

Bella ahogó una risita.

— ¿Puede sentir los cambios en el Chi?

Edward se giró en la silla y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No estoy bromeando. Después de que aquel Brujo fuera asesinado en TriBeCa, comenzó a buscarlo. Cuando me fui a quedar con él, me pidió algo de mi padre, para hacerlo más fácil. Le di el anillo de los Morgenstern. Me dijo que me diría si sentía a Aro en la ciudad, pero hasta ahora no ha dicho nada.

—Quizá sólo quería el anillo —dijo Bella— Usa un montón de joyas.

—Puede quedárselo.

La mano de Edward se cerró con fuerza alrededor del pedazo de espejo accidentalmente y soltó un gruñido; Bella notó alarmada que la sangre corría, sobre los bordes disparejos desde la piel que se había cortado.

—No vale nada para mí.

—Hey —dijo ella, y se inclinó al frente para quitarle el vidrio de la mano— Tranquilo.

Guardó el pedazo del Portal en el bolsillo de su chamarra que colgaba de la pared. Los bordes del vidrio estaban cubiertos de sangre oscura, las palmas de Edward estaban marcadas por líneas rojas.

—Quizá debemos regresar con Dimitri —dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo— Alec ha estado demasiado tiempo ahí, y…

—Dudo que le importe, la verdad —dijo Edward, pero se levantó obedientemente y alcanzó su estela.

Mientras dibujaba una runa sanadora en el dorso de su mano derecha dijo:

—Hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Cuando me sacaron de la celda en Ciudad Silenciosa ¿cómo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo abriste la puerta?

—Oh. Usé una Runa de Abierto, y…

Fue interrumpida por un molesto ruidito y se llevó la mano al bolsillo antes de darse cuenta de que ése ruido era mucho más fuerte y agudo de lo que el timbre de su teléfono podría ser. Miró alrededor, confusa.

—Es el timbre del Instituto —dijo Edward, tomando su chamarra— Vamos.

Iban a mitad del camino cuando Rennesme salió corriendo de su propia habitación, usando una bata de algodón, y una máscara de dormir de seda rosa en la mano, y una expresión medio aturdida.

— ¡Son las tres de la mañana! —Les dijo, en un tono que indicaba que creía que había sido culpa de Edward o de Bella— ¿Quién toca el timbre a las tres de la madrugada?

—Quizá la Inquisidora —dijo Bella, sintiendo frío.

—Puede entrar sola —dijo Edward— Cualquier Cazador de Sombras puede. El Instituto sólo se cierra a mundanos y Subterráneos.

Bella sintió el corazón darle un vuelco.

— ¡Jacob! —Dijo— ¡Debe de ser él!

—Oh, por Dios —bostezó Rennesme— ¿Acaso no puede pensar en una mejor manera de probarte su amor que despertarnos a mitad de la noche? ¿No podría haber llamado? Los hombres mundanos se comportan de forma extraña.

Llegaron al recibidor, que estaba vacío; Seth debió haberse ido a la cama. Rennesme caminó tanteando la pared hasta dar con el apagador y accionarlo. Había un ruido en medio de la catedral, como un temblor distante pero audible.

—Ahí —dijo Rennesme— El elevador se mueve

—No puedo creer que no tenga la suficiente dignidad para simplemente haberse emborrachado, desaparecido por ahí y hacerte pasar un mal rato —dijo Edward— Debo decirlo, me decepciona.

Bella casi no lo escuchó. Un sentimiento de miedo la hizo sentir la sangre pesada y lenta.

Recordó el sueño: los ángeles, el hielo, Jacob con alas sangrantes. Tembló. Rennesme la miró.

—Está frío aquí —observó.

Estiró la mano y tomó algo que parecía un abrigo de terciopelo azul de uno de los ganchos.

—Toma —le dijo— Póntelo

Bella se deslizó el abrigo. Era muy largo, pero calientito. Tenía una capucha también, forrada de satín. Bella la hizo hacia atrás, para poder ver cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieran. Éstas se abrieron, dando paso a una caja vacía, que reflejó su propia cara pálida en el espejo.

Sin detenerse a pensar, entró. Rennesme la miró, confusa.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Jacob está ahí abajo —dijo— Lo sé

—Pero…

De pronto, Edward estaba junto a Bella, sosteniendo la puerta para que Rennesme pasara.

—Vamos Nessie —dijo.

Ella entró, con un suspiro teatral. Bella trató de quedarse quieta mientras los tres bajaban (Rennesme estaba peinándose) pero Edward no la miraba. Se miraba a sí mismo en el espejo del elevador, silbando suavemente, como hacía siempre que estaba nervioso.

Ella recordó el leve temblor cuando la detuvo en La Corte de las Hadas. Pensó en la mirada de Jacob… y en cómo prácticamente había corrido lejos de ella, desapareciendo en las sombras del parque. Tenía un sentimiento de alarma en el pecho, pero no sabía por qué.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron, abriendo paso a las luces casi vivas, danzarinas del pasillo. Ella empujó a Edward para salir del elevador y corrió por entre las llamas.

Se tropezó con el borde del abrigo y lo alzó entre las manos impacientemente antes de seguir corriendo hacia las puertas dobles. Del lado interior, tenían asas de bronce del tamaño de los brazos de Bella. Cuando extendió la mano para abrirlas, la campana volvió a sonar.

Oyó a Rennesme murmurarle algo a Edward, y entonces, Bella jaló con fuerza del asa hacia atrás, y sintió las manos de Edward junto a las de ella, ayudándola a abrir las pesadas puertas.

El aire nocturno se coló dentro, haciendo temblar las llamas. El aire olía a ciudad: de sal y humo, concreto y basura, y detrás de aquellos olores familiares, el aroma de cobre, como un centavo nuevo.

Al principio, Bella pensó que no había nadie tras la puerta. Entonces parpadeó y vio a Diego, parado ahí, su cabeza de rizos oscuros bailoteando por la brisa nocturna, su camisa negra abierta del cuello para mostrar la cicatriz cerca de su garganta. En los brazos llevaba un cuerpo.

Eso fue todo lo que Bella vio, un cuerpo. Alguien muerto, con los brazos y piernas balanceándose como cuerdas, la cabeza caía dejando a la vista la garganta.

Sintió a Edward apretarle el brazo, como protegiéndola, y sólo entonces, mirando de cerca reconoció la chaqueta de pana, la camiseta azul debajo, llena de sangre, y abrió la boca para gritar.

Pero sólo se quedó con la boca abierta.

Bella sintió las rodillas doblarse como si fueran de papel y a Edward abrazándola para evitar que cayera.

—No mires —le dijo al oído— Por amor de Dios, no mires.

Pero no podía dejar de mirar el cabello castaño de Jacob, ensangrentado, su garganta abierta, las ranuras a través de sus muñecas colgantes. Vio puntos negros y trató de respirar.

Fue Rennesme quien tomo una de las velas de los candelabros y lo apuntó hacia Diego.

— ¿Qué le has hecho a Jacob? —por un momento, su voz sonó como una orden, exactamente como su madre.

—El no _defunto_* — dijo Diego, con la voz en un hilo, y dejó a Jacob en el piso, cerca de los pies de Bella con una asombrosa gentileza.

Había olvidado qué tan fuertes debía de ser, con toda la ligereza que les proporcionaba su estado vampiresco. A la luz de las antorchas, Bella pudo ver que la camisa de Jacob tenía sangre por todo el frente de la camisa.

— ¿Dijiste…? —comenzó.

—No está muerto —dijo Edward, aferrándola con más fuerza— No está muerto.

Ella se soltó de él con un fuerte empujón y se arrodilló en el concreto. No le daba asco tocar la piel ensangrentada de Jacob, así que deslizó sus manos bajo su cabeza, apoyándola en su regazo.

Se sintió aterrorizada, un miedo de niña, como cuando tenía cinco años y había roto la lámpara de la Libertad invaluable de su madre. Nada, dijo una voz detrás de su cabeza, podrá hacerlo levantarse.

—Jacob —murmuró, tocando su cara—. Jacob, soy yo.

—No puede oírte —dijo Diego— Está muriendo.

Ella alzó la cabeza.

—Pero si dijiste…

—Dije que no estaba muerto aún —dijo Diego— Pero en unos minutos (diez quizá) su corazón irá más lento y luego se detendrá. Ya está cerca de no ver u oír nada.

Los brazos de ella se tensaron involuntariamente.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al hospital… o llamar a Dimitri.

—No podrán hacer nada para hacerlo mejorar —dijo Diego— No lo entiendes.

—No —dijo Edward, tenía la voz suave como la seda, pero algo desesperada— No lo hacemos. Y quizá podrías explicarte. Porque de otra manera asumiré que eres un chupa sangre rebelde y te sacaré el corazón. Como debía hacerlo la última vez que nos vimos.

Diego le sonrió, sin sorpresa.

—Juraste no dañarme, Cazador de Sombras. ¿Lo has olvidado?

—Pero yo no —dijo Rennesme, blandiendo el candelabro. Diego la ignoró, seguía mirando a Edward.

—Recuerdo ésa noche que entraste en el Dumort, buscando a tu amigo. Es por eso que lo traje aquí… —y apuntó a Jacob— Cuando lo encontré en el hotel, en vez de dejar que los otros se lo comieran hasta matarlo. Verás, entró sin nuestro permiso, así que no hicimos nada malo. Pero lo mantuve vivo, sabiendo que era suyo. No deseo pelear con los Nefilim.

— ¿Él entró? —Dijo Bella, sin creerlo— Jacob nunca haría algo tan estúpido y desquiciado.

—Pero lo hizo —dijo Diego, con un leve trazo de una sonrisa— porque temía convertirse uno de nosotros, quería saber si había manera de revertir el proceso. Recordarás que cuando se convirtió en rata, y vinieron por él, me mordió.

—Fue algo muy valiente —dijo Edward— Lo admito.

—Quizá —dijo Diego— En cualquier caso, ingirió algo de mi sangre. Sabes que es así como transferimos nuestro estado a otros. A través de la sangre.

_A través de la sangre._ Bella recordó a Jacob saliendo del cuarto cuando vio la película de vampiros en la televisión, y parpadeando ante la luz del sol en el Parque McCarren.

—Pensó que estaba convirtiéndose en uno de ustedes —dijo ella— Y fue al hotel para ver si era verdad.

—Sí —dijo Diego— La cosa es que el efecto de mi sangre debió haberse desvanecido con el tiempo sin hacerle nada. Pero ahora… —señaló al cuerpo inexpresivo de Jacob.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Dijo Rennesme, con la voz aguda— ¿Ahora morirá?

—Se levantará. Siendo un vampiro.

El candelabro rodó lejos de las manos de Rennesme y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

— ¿Qué?

Edward atrapó la vela antes de que tocara el piso. Cuando miró a Diego, tenía las pupilas dilatadas.

—Estás mintiendo

—Espera y verás —dijo Diego— Morirá y se alzará como uno de los Hijos de la Noche. Es por eso que vine. Jacob es mío ahora.

No había nada en su voz, no pena ni agrado, pero Bella no podía hacer otra cosa que preguntarse cómo debía sentirse Diego con aquella pequeña venganza.

— ¿No hay nada que podamos hacer? ¿Algún modo de revertirlo? —demandó Rennesme, con el pánico brillando en su voz.

Bella pensó que era extraño que esos dos, Edward y Rennesme, que no querían a Jacob como ella, fueran los únicos que hablaran. Pero quizá hablaban precisamente porque ella no podía articular una palabra.

—Podrías cortar su cabeza y quemar su corazón en una pila de fuego, pero dudo que lo hagan.

— ¡No! —Los brazos de Bella se cerraron alrededor de Jacob— No se atrevan a lastimarlo.

—No tengo necesidad de hacerlo —dijo Diego.

—No te hablaba a ti —Bella no miró hacia arriba— Ni siquiera lo pienses Edward. Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Hubo silencio. Podía la respiración entrecortada de Rennesme y Diego, por supuesto, no respiraba para nada. Edward dudó un momento antes de decir:

—Bella, ¿qué hubiera querido Jacob? ¿Era esto lo que quería para sí mismo?

Ella alzó la cabeza. Edward la estaba mirando, el candelabro de tres asas seguía en su mano, y le llegó una imagen mental de Edward sosteniendo a Jacob y sacando el corazón desde el fondo de su pecho, haciendo que la sangre saltara lejos como una fuente.

— ¡Aléjense de nosotros! —gritó ella de pronto, que todo el ruido de afuera quedó opacado por su voz.

Edward se puso blanco hasta la frente, tan blanco que sus ojos parecieron discos dorados, inhumanos y en un lugar extraño. Dijo:

—Bella, no pensarás…

Jacob jadeo de pronto, haciendo que Bella sollozara.

Ella gritó de nuevo y lo abrazó con más fuerza. Tenía los ojos en blanco y aterrorizados. La miró y estiró la mano. Ella no estuvo segura de sí estaba tratando de tocar su cara o si más bien no la reconocía y quería golpearla.

—Soy yo —dijo ella, devolviendo su mano a su pecho y entrelazando la suya entre la de él— Jacob soy yo. Soy Bella.

Sus manos se cerraron en las de ella, cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que estaban llenas de sangre de su camisa y de las lágrimas que había estado derramando sin darse cuenta.

—Jacob, te quiero —dijo.

Él aferro sus manos. Respiró hondo, haciendo un ruido como de auto descompuesto y entonces, no volvió a respirar.

_Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero_ Las últimas palabras que le había dicho a Jacob hicieron eco en los oídos de Bella mientras sollozaba con fuerza. Rennesme estaba de pronto junto a ella, diciéndole algo al oído, pero Bella no lo escuchó.

El sonido de agua corriendo, como de una ola grande, llenó sus oídos. Miró a Rennesme, que gentilmente trataba de quitarle las manos del cuerpo de Jacob, sin muchos resultados.

Bella estaba sorprendida.

No sentía estar aferrándolo con tanta fuerza. Dándose por vencida, Rennesme se levantó y miró enojada a Diego. Estaba gritando. A mitad de lo que Rennesme decía, la audición de Bella volvió, como una radio que alguien había encendido.

— ¡¿…Y QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HAREMOS AHORA?!

—Enterrarlo —dijo Diego.

El candelabro tembló en la mano de Edward.

—No es divertido.

—No se suponía que lo fuera —dijo el vampiro— Así es como nosotros nacemos. Nos muerden, nos desangramos y nos entierran. Cuando salga de su propia tumba, entonces habrá renacido como vampiro.

Rennesme hizo un ruido de disgusto.

—Yo nunca haría eso.

—Algunos no pueden —dijo Diego— Si no hay nadie cerca para desenterrarlo, se quedan ahí, como ratas bajo la tierra.

Un sonido gutural salió de la garganta de Bella.

Un gemido, que sonó como grito. Dijo:

—No lo pondré bajo tierra.

—Entonces se quedará así —dijo Diego, sin piedad— Muerto pero no lo suficiente. Sin despertar.

Todos la miraban. Rennesme y Edward mientras contenían el aliento, esperando a su respuesta.

Diego parecía desinteresado, casi aburrido.

—No entraste al Instituto porque no puedes ¿o me equivoco? —Dijo Bella— Porque es suelo sagrado y tú estás maldito.

—Eso no es exactamente… —comenzó Edward, pero Diego lo detuvo con un gesto.

—Debería decirte —dijo el chico vampiro— que no les queda mucho tiempo. Mientras más esperemos antes de enterrarlo, menos capaz será de salir por su cuenta.

Bella miró a Jacob. Parecería como si estuviera dormido, si no fuera por las largas marcas sobre su piel desnuda.

—Podemos enterrarlo —dijo— Pero quiero que sea en un cementerio Judío. Y quiero estar ahí cuando despierte.

Los ojos de Diego se entrecerraron.

—No será agradable.

—Esto tampoco —apretó la mandíbula— Vamos. Sólo tenemos unas horas hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Un lugar bonito y privado**

El cementerio estaba en las faldas de Queens, donde había hileras de casas Victorianas convertidas en apartamentos, pintados de colores pastel: rosa, verde y azul. Las calles estaban desiertas y vacías, la avenida llevaba al cementerio sin luz, excepto por una farola. Les tomó muy poco con las estelas, atravesar las puertas cerradas, y otro poco encontrar una lugar bueno para que Diego comenzara a cavar.

Estaba hasta la cima de una colina baja, cercado por una apretada línea de árboles. Bella, Edward e Rennesme estaban protegidos por un glamour, pero no había manera de esconder a Diego o el cuerpo de Jacob, así que los árboles eran un ocultamiento genial.

Los lados de la colina no se veían desde el camino y estaba moteada con lápidas, muchas de ellas con una puntiaguda Estrella de David hasta arriba. Brillaban a la luz de la luna, blancas y cremosas como la leche. A la distancia había un lago, con su superficie plateada y brillando.

_Un lugar bonito_, pensó Bella.

Un buen lugar para venir y dejar flores en la tumba de alguien, para sentarse un rato y pensar acerca de la vida de ése alguien, de lo que significaba para ti.

No un buen lugar para venir en la noche, escondidos en la penumbra, para enterrar a un amigo en una fosa de tierra sin ataúd y sin decir unas palabras antes.

— ¿Sufrió? —le preguntó a Diego

Él la miró desde el pequeño agujero que había cavado, apoyado en la pala como el sepulturero de Hamlet.

— ¿Qué?

—Jacob ¿Sufrió? ¿Los vampiros lo lastimaron?

—No. La muerte por desangramiento no es un modo tan difícil de morir —dijo Diego, con su voz musical— La mordida te adormece. Es agradable, como irte a dormir

Una ola de mareo la recorrió, y por un momento, pensó que se desmayaría.

—Bella.

La voz de Edward salió de en medio de las sombras.

—Vamos. No tienes que ver esto.

Él la tomó de las manos. Detrás de él estaba Rennesme, con el látigo en la mano. Habían envuelto el cuerpo de Jacob en una manta y estaba sobre el piso a sus pies, como si ella cuidara de eso.

_No eso_, se recordó con fiereza. _Él. Jacob._

—Quiero estar aquí cuando despierte.

—Lo sé. Volveremos en unos minutos.

Como ella no se movía, Edward la tomó del brazo y ella no opuso resistencia mientras la jalaba lejos hasta el otro lado de la colina. Había unas cepas ahí, junto a unas tumbas; él se sentó en una, subiéndose la chamarra. Estaba muy tranquilo. Bella vio su aliento frío cuando exhalo.

Se sentó junto a Edward y miró hacia el lago. Podía oír el rítmico tump-tump de Diego al golpear con la pala la tierra del suelo.

Diego no era humano; trabajaba rápido. No le tomó mucho cavar una tumba. Y Jacob no era una persona alta, la tumba no sería tan profunda. Sintió el estómago pesado, darle un tirón.

Se retorció al frente, con las manos sobre su vientre.

—Me siento mal.

—Ya lo sé. Es por eso que te traje aquí. Te veías como si fueras a lanzarte a los pies de Diego.

Ella hizo un sonido leve, como el croar de una rana.

—Quizá le hubiera quitado la sonrisa de la cara —observó Edward— Habría que considerar eso.

—Basta —el dolor menguó.

Ella alzó la cabeza, mirando a la luna, un círculo de polvo de plata brillando en un mar de estrellas.

—Es mi culpa —dijo ella.

—No es tu culpa —la contradijo Edward.

—Tienes razón, es nuestra culpa.

Edward la miró, por las líneas de sus hombros podía adivinarse que estaba exasperado.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella lo miró por un momento en silencio.

Necesitaba un corte de pelo. Su cabello se enroscaba como hacían las enredaderas cuando estaban muy largas, en tentáculos tambaleantes, de color blanco oro bajo la luz de la luna. Las cicatrices en su cara y garganta chispeaban como si hubieran sido trazadas con tinta metálica y negra.

_Era perfecto,_ pensó ella miserablemente, hermoso y no había nada en él, no una expresión, ni un hueso, ni un hoyuelo en la barbilla ni la curva de la mandíbula o de sus labios que denotara que estaba emparentado con ella y con su madre.

Ni siquiera se parecía a Aro.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo él— ¿Por qué me miras así?

Ella quiso echarle los brazos al cuello y llorar en su hombro al mismo tiempo que quería golpearlo en el pecho con los puños cerrados.

En vez de eso, dijo:

—Si no fuera por lo que pasó en la corte de las hadas, Jacob seguiría vivo

Él se dejó resbalar al suelo y arrancó violentamente un montón de pasto. Colgaba tierra de las raíces.

Lo tiró a un lado.

—Estuvimos forzados a hacer lo que hicimos. No fue como si lo hubiéramos hecho por diversión o para herirlo. Además —dijo, con la sombra de una sonrisa— eres mi hermana.

—No digas eso…

— ¿Qué "hermana"? —Sacudió la cabeza— Cuando era un niño, me di cuenta de que si decías la misma palabra una y otra vez lo más rápido que podías, perdía todo el significado. Me quedaba despierto diciéndome las mismas palabras… "azúcar" "espejo" "murmullo" "oscuro" "hermana" —dijo, suavemente— Eres mi hermana.

—No importa cuántas veces lo digas. Sigue siendo verdad.

—Y no importa que trates de impedir que lo diga, seguirá siendo verdad.

— ¡Edward! —alguien más lo llamaba.

Era Alec, con la respiración entrecortada por ir corriendo. Sostenía una bolsa de plástico en la mano. Detrás de él iba Dimitri, alto y delgado y envuelto en una larga chaqueta de cuero que se abría cuando el viento la golpeaba, como las alas de un vampiro.

Alec vino a detenerse enfrente de Edward y mostró la bolsa.

—Traje sangre —dijo— Como me pediste.

Edward abrió la bolsa y se asomó en ella, y luego arrugó la nariz.

— ¿Quiero preguntarte de dónde sacaron esto?

—De una carnicería en Greenpoint —dijo Dimitri, uniéndoseles— Hacen sangrar la carne para hacerla durar más. Es sangre de animal.

—Sangre es sangre —dijo Edward, y se levantó.

Miró hacia abajo a Bella y dudó.

—Cuando Diego dijo que no sería agradable, no estaba mintiendo. Puedes quedarte aquí. Enviaré a Rennesme a hacerte compañía.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró. La luz de la luna hacía que las Marcas resaltaran más en su cara.

— ¿Has visto cómo "nace" un vampiro?

—No, pero yo…

—Entonces no sabes si mentía o no ¿cierto? — Ella se levantó, y el abrigo azul de Rennesme se deslizó hacia abajo, levantando tierra del suelo. —Quiero estar ahí. Tengo que estar ahí.

Ella sólo podía ver una parte de su cara, sumida en las sombras, pero pensó que casi se veía impresionado.

—Bien, creo que entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer —dijo— Vámonos

Diego estaba aplastando un rectángulo de tierra cuando regresaron al claro. Edward y Bella un poco más adelante que Dimitri y Alec, que parecían ir discutiendo algo.

El cuerpo de Jacob ya no estaba. Rennesme estaba sentada en el suelo, con el látigo enrollado en los tobillos como un círculo dorado.

Temblaba.

—Dios, hace frío —dijo Bella, cerrando más el pesado abrigo de Rennesme.

Al menos el terciopelo estaba tibio. Ella trató de ignorar el hecho de que estaba manchado de la sangre de Jacob.

—Pareciera que estamos en pleno invierno.

—Agradece que no es invierno —dijo Diego, apoyando la pala en un árbol cercano— El piso se congela como hierro en invierno. A veces es imposible excavar y los Neófitos han de esperar meses, hambrientos bajo el suelo, antes de poder nacer.

— ¿Así los llaman? ¿Neófitos? —dijo Bella.

La palabra parecía estar mal de alguna manera, demasiado amistosa. Le recordó por alguna razón a los patitos bebés.

—Sí —dijo Diego— significa aún-no o recién nacidos —Fue entonces cuando vio a Dimitri, y por un segundo pareció sorprendido antes de cambiar cuidadosamente su expresión— Gran Brujo — dijo— No esperaba verlo aquí.

—Tenía curiosidad —dijo Dimitri, con sus ojos de gato brillando— Nunca he visto el nacimiento de uno de los Hijos de la Noche.

Diego miró a Edward, que estaba recargado contra un tronco.

—Mantiene una sorprendentemente ilustre compañía, Cazador de Sombras —le dijo.

— ¿Hablas de ti otra vez? —Preguntó Edward, sacudiéndose la tierra de las botas— Eso suena jactancioso.

—Hablaba de mí —dijo Alec

Todos los miraron sorprendidos. Alec nunca hacía bromas.

Él sonrió nervioso.

—Lo siento —dijo— Nervios.

—No hay necesidad de disculparse —dijo Dimitri, estirando la mano para ponerla en el hombro de Alec.

Alec se hizo a un lado con rapidez y la mano extendida de Dimitri cayó en el aire.

— ¿Así que… qué hacemos ahora? —preguntó Bella, abrazándose a sí misma para mantenerse caliente.

El frío parecía haber invadido cada partícula de su cuerpo. Era demasiado frío siendo que todavía estaban en verano.

Diego, notando su gesto, sonrió.

—Siempre hace frío en un nacimiento —dijo— El Neófito jala fuerzas de las cosas vivas alrededor de él, toma la energía que necesita para el levantamiento.

Bella lo miró resentida.

—No parece que tú tengas frío.

—Yo no estoy vivo.

Caminó un poco lejos del borde de la tumba (Bella se forzó a pensar que era una tumba, dado que eso era exactamente lo que era) e instó a los otros a hacer los mismo.

—Hagan espacio —dijo— Será más difícil para Jacob levantarse si están parados encima de él.

Ellos caminaron lentamente hacia atrás. Bella sintió que Rennesme apretaba su codo y volteó para descubrir que tenía los labios blancos.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Todo —dijo Rennesme— Bella, quizá deberíamos dejarlo ir y ya…

—Quieres decir, dejarlo morir —Bella se separó de ella— Claro, eso es lo que piensas. Piensas que quienquiera que no sea como tú merece morir.

La cara de Rennesme se contorsionó en una mueca de miseria.

—Eso no es lo que…

Un sonido se elevó sobre todos, un sonido que no se parecía a nada que Bella hubiera oído antes… como un golpeteo rítmico desde dentro de la tierra, como si de pronto los latidos de la Tierra se hubieran vuelto audibles.

¿Qué pasa? pensó Bella, y entonces el suelo se comprimió y se abrió bajo sus pies. Cayó sobre sus rodillas. La tumba se bamboleaba como si estuviera sobre la superficie de un océano intranquilo.

Grietas aparecieron en la superficie.

De pronto salieron volando, montones de tierra volando. Una pequeña montaña de tierra, como si alguien la hubiera apilado, se levantó.

En el centro de la montaña había una mano, con los dedos abiertos, quitando tierra.

— ¡Jacob!

Bella se lanzó al frente, pero Diego la detuvo.

— ¡Déjame ir!

Trató de zafarse, pero las manos de Diego la aferraban como acero.

— ¿No ves que necesita nuestra ayuda?

—Debe hacerlo sólo —dijo Diego, sin soltarla— Es la mejor forma.

— ¡Será la tuya! ¡Pero no la mía!

Se jaló y se precipitó a la tumba, como si la hubieran alzado, movido un tapete bajo sus pies.

Una forma trataba de salir de entre la tumba, los dedos como pequeñas garras sucias desaparecían una y otra vez bajo la tierra. Los brazos desnudos estaban cubiertos de mugre y sangre. Por fin logró liberarse, arrastrándose unos pasos y se colapsó en el suelo.

—Jacob —murmuró ella.

Porque claro que era Jacob, Jacob, no una cosa. Resbaló unos pasos antes de correr hacia él, los tenis se le hundían en la tierra recién removida.

— ¡Bella! —Le gritó Edward— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ella sacó el tobillo cuando su pierna se hundió en la tierra y se arrodilló junto a Jacob, que estaba tirado como si de verdad estuviera muerto. Su cabello estaba sucio y lleno de bolitas de tierra, su camiseta estaba rota de un lado, llena de sangre.

—Jacob —dijo ella, y se estiró para tocarle el hombro— Jacob, ¿estás…?

El cuerpo de él se tensó, cada músculo tieso bajo la piel, como hierro.

— ¿… bien? —terminó

Él giró la cabeza y ella vio sus ojos. Estaban en blanco, sin vida. Con una rápida vuelta la tiró al suelo y abrió la boca como una serpiente. Bajo su peso, ella se hundía poco a poco.

— ¡Jacob! —gritó, pero él no parecía escucharla

Tenía la cara diferente, irreconocible cuando se inclinó hacia ella, con los labios retraídos y ella vio sus largos caninos, colmillos, brillando a la luz de la luna como agujas de hueso.

De pronto se sintió aterrorizada, lo pateó, pero él le agarraba de los hombros y la obligaba a quedarse tirada en la tierra. Sus manos estaban llenas de sangre, las uñas rotas, pero era increíblemente fuerte, más fuerte que ella.

Los huesos en sus hombros crujieron como si se hubieran encajado en ella misma… y entonces él salió volando como si no pesara más que unos gramos. Bella se levantó, jadeando y se encontró con la mirada ceñuda de Diego.

—Te dije que te alejaras de él —le dijo, y se arrodilló junto a Jacob, que había aterrizado a unos pasos y estaba hecho bola en el suelo.

Bella jaló aire.

Sonó como un sollozo.

—No me reconoció.

—Te reconoce. No le importa —Diego miró por encima del hombro a Edward— Está hambriento. Necesita sangre.

Edward, que había estado parado con la cara blanca cerca de la tumba, caminó al frente y sostuvo la bolsa de plástico frente a él, como un ofrecimiento. Diego la alcanzó y la abrió.

Un montón de bolsas de plástico con algo rojo cayeron al suelo.

Él sopesó una, murmurando, y la abrió con las uñas afiladas, esparciendo sangre en el frente de su camisa blanca. Jacob, como si sintiera la sangre, se desenroscó y alzó la cabeza.

Estaba olfateando: sus uñas rotas se enterraron en la tierra y sus ojos volvieron a ser completamente blancos. Diego inclinó la bolsa, haciendo que un poco de sangre cayera sobre la cara de Jacob, contrastando su piel blanca con escarlata.

—Aquí tienes —dijo él, como en un arrullo— Bebe pequeño Neófito. Bebe.

Y Jacob, que había sido vegetariano desde que tenía diez años de edad, quien no bebía leche que no fuera orgánica, que se desmayaba ante las agujas… Ese Jacob le arrebató el paquete de sangre de entre las manos delgadas y morenas de Diego y lo vació en su boca.

Se bebió la sangre en un par de tragos y tiró el paquete lejos con un aullido: Diego ya iba por la segunda bolsa, que presionaba contra su mano.

—No bebas tan rápido —le advirtió— Te enfermarás.

Jacob, por supuesto, lo ignoró; ya había abierto el segundo paquete sin ayuda y lo bebía con rapidez.

La sangre escapaba por las comisuras de su boca, hacia su garganta y manchaba sus manos con gordas gotas rojas. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Diego miró a Bella.

Ella podía sentir a Edward mirándola, y a los otros, todos con una idéntica expresión de asco y terror.

—La próxima vez que coma —dijo Diego con calma— no será tan desordenado.

_Desordenado. _

Bella se dio la vuelta y caminó colina abajo, oía la voz de Edward llamarla pero la ignoró, comenzando a correr cuando alcanzó los árboles. Estaba a mitad del camino cuando la golpeó el dolor.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, y sintió cómo todo el contenido de su estómago salía por su boca. Cuando terminó, se arrastró unos metros y se tiró en el piso. Sabía que probablemente estaba tirada sobre la tumba de alguien pero no le importó. Dejó que su cara roja y caliente descansara en el piso frío de tierra y pensó, contra su voluntad, que quizá los muertos no tenían tan mala suerte después de todo.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Humo y acero**

La unidad de cuidados intensivos del hospital le recordaba a Bella las fotografías que había visto de la Antártica: Era ése sentimiento frío y remoto, y todo era gris o blanco o azul pálido.

Las paredes del a habitación de su madre eran blancas, los tubos que se enrollaban alrededor de su cabeza hacia los interminables aparatos zumbantes junto a su cama eran grises, y la sábana sobre su pecho era azul pálido. La cara de ella era blanca.

El único color en la habitación era su cabello rojo, extendido sobre la almohada como una bandera brillante, valiente y plantada en medio del polo norte.

Bella se preguntó cómo Charlie podía pagar por ésa habitación privada, de dónde sacaba el dinero. Supuso que podría preguntarle cuando regresara de comprar ése café insípido en la máquina del tercer piso. El café de la máquina se veía demasiado amargo y así sabía, pero Charlie parecía haberse hecho adicto a él.

Las patas metálicas de la silla junto a la cama chirriaron cuando Bella se sentó lentamente, pegándose la falda a las piernas. Cada vez que venía a ver a su madre al hospital se sentía nerviosa y la boca se le secaba, como si estuviera a punto de recibir un castigo o algo así.

Quizá porque las únicas veces que había visto a su madre así, pálida y sin expresar sentimientos, era cuando su madre estaba a punto de explotar de ira.

—Mamá —le dijo.

Se estiró y tomó la mano izquierda de su madre; había una marca delgadita en su muñeca, donde Aro la había atado. La piel de las manos de su madre siempre estaba seca, manchada de pintura y trementina, como la corteza seca de un árbol.

Bella cerró la mano alrededor de la de Renne, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

—Mamá, yo… —carraspeó— Charlie dice que puedes oírme. No sé si sea verdad o no. Como sea, vine porque necesito hablar contigo. Está bien si no respondes. Mira, la cosa es que… es… —tragó de nuevo y miró a la ventana— Es Jacob. Algo le ha pasado. Algo que fue mi culpa.

Ahora que no miraba a su madre, la historia salió sóla, toda: cómo ella había conocido a Edward y los otros cazadores y cómo buscaron la Copa Mortal, la traición de Marcus y la batalla en el Renwick, cuando Aro se dio cuenta de que era su padre y el de Edward.

Y eventos más recientes: la visita a la Ciudad de Hueso, la Espada Mortal, el odio de la Inquisidora hacia Edward, la mujer del cabello plateado.

Y entonces le contó a su madre lo de la Corte de las Hadas, acerca del precio que había pedido la Reina, y lo que le había pasado a Jacob luego. Podía sentir las lágrimas quemarle en la garganta mientras hablaba, pero fue un alivio, decirle a alguien, no importando si ése alguien que (probablemente) no la oía.

—Así que, básicamente —dijo ella— Metí la pata hasta la rodilla. Recuerdo que me dijiste que maduras cuando miras hacia atrás y deseas poder cambiar las cosas. Supongo que eso significa que ya maduré. Es sólo que… que yo… Pensé que estarías aquí cuando lo hiciera.

Rompió en lágrimas en el momento en el que alguien entró y carraspeó.

Bella se volteó y vio a Charlie parado en la entrada, con un vaso de unicel en la mano. Bajo las luces fluorescentes del hospital, pudo ver que se veía cansado.

Había canas en su cabello y su camisa azul de franela estaba arrugada.

— ¿Cuánto llevas parado ahí?

—No mucho —le dijo— Te traje café.

Le estiró el vaso y ella lo rechazó.

—Odio ése café. Sabe a pies.

Y él sonrió.

— ¿Cómo sabes a qué saben los pies?

—Lo sé y ya.

Ella se inclinó al frente y besó la fría mejilla de Renne antes de levantarse.

—Adiós mamá.

La camioneta azul de Charlie estaba aparcada en el estacionamiento subterráneo del hospital.

Llegaron hasta la carretera antes de que él hablara.

—Oí lo que dijiste hace rato en el hospital.

—Supuse que estabas espiando —habló sin enojo.

No dijo nada que Charlie no pudiera saber.

—Lo que le pasó a Jacob no fue culpa tuya.

Ella oyó las palabras, pero parecieron rebotarle como si tuviera un campo de fuerza rodeándola. Como la pared que Marcus había construido alrededor de ella cuando los traicionó con Aro, pero esta vez no podía oír nada a través de ella, ni sentir nada.

Estaba tan indiferente como si la hubieran encerrado en hielo.

— ¿Me oíste Bella?

—Es algo lindo de tu parte, pero claro que fue mi culpa. Todo lo que le pasó a Jacob fue culpa mía.

— ¿Por qué estaba enojado cuando regresó al hotel? No fue al hotel porque estuviera enojado contigo, Bella. He oído cosas así antes. Ellos llaman "primos" a aquellos medio convertidos. Regresó al hotel por algo que no podía controlar.

—Porque tenía la sangre de Diego en él. Pero eso no hubiera pasado si no fuera por mí. Si no lo hubiera llevado a ésa fiesta…

—Pensaste que estaría más seguro ahí. No lo pusiste en un peligro en el que él mismo no se hubiera metido. No te puedes torturar así —dijo Charlie, dando vuelta en el Puente de Brooklyn.

El agua pasó por debajo de ellos de un color gris plata.

—No tiene caso

Ella se apretó contra el asiento, enrollando los hilos de la capucha de su sudadera entre sus dedos.

Los bordes estaban rasposos y le rozaron la mejilla.

—Mira —continuó Charlie— En todos estos años de conocerlo, siempre hubo un lugar donde Jacob quería estar, y peló con fuerza para quedarse ahí cuando llegara.

— ¿Dónde es eso?

—Donde sea que estuvieras tú —dijo Charlie— ¿Recuerdas cuando a los diez te caíste del árbol en la granja y te rompiste el brazo? ¿Recuerdas cómo insistió hasta que lo dejaron ir contigo en la ambulancia? Pateó y gritó hasta que lo dejaron.

—Te reíste —dijo Bella, recordando— Y mamá te pegó en el hombro.

—No era algo tan grave como para no reírse. Una determinación así a los diez años es algo digno de verse. Parecía un toro enojado.

—Si los toros fueran lentos y alérgicos al polen…

—No puedes ponerle precio a ésa clase de lealtad —dijo Charlie, más serio.

—Lo sé. No me hagas sentir peor.

—Bella, te estoy diciendo que él hizo sus propias decisiones. El culparte no arreglará nada. Y no fue culpa de nadie y nadie puede hacer nada para cambiar eso. Le dijiste la verdad y él decidió lo que quería hacer. Todos hacemos decisiones; nadie tiene el derecho de quitarnos eso. Nada fuera del amor.

—Pero es eso —dijo Bella— Cuando amas a alguien, no tienes elección.

Pensó en el cómo su corazón se contrajo cuando Rennesme la llamó porque Edward había desaparecido.

Dejó la casa sin dudarlo un segundo.

—El amor deja las decisiones fuera.

—Es mucho mejor que la alternativa.

Charlie guio la camioneta hacia Flatbush. Bella no replicó; sólo miró a través de la ventana. El área lejos del puente no era una de las más bonitas de Brooklyn; de los dos lados de la avenida había horribles oficinas y tiendas de cosas para autos. Normalmente habría reclamado, pero ahora, los alrededores parecieron ajustarse a su humor.

— ¿Así que, has tenido noticias de…? —comenzó Charlie, aparentemente decidido a cambiar de tema.

— ¿Jacob? Sí, sabes que sí.

—De hecho, iba a decir Edward.

—Oh.

Edward la había llamado a su celular varias veces y dejado mensajes. Ella no había contestado o llamado de vuelta. No hablar con él era su penitencia por lo que le había pasado a Jacob, era la peor forma en la que podía castigarse.

—No, no he hablado con él...

La voz de Charlie sonaba cuidadosamente neutral.

—Deberías. Sólo para saber si está bien. Probablemente la está pasando mal, considerando…

Bella se volvió a mirarlo.

—Pensé que te habías aliado con Dimitri. Te oí hablar con él de Aro y toda esa cosa de la Espada Mortal. Estoy segura que él te dirá si Edward está bien.

—Dimitri puede informarme de la salud física de Edward. Su salud mental, por otro lado…

—Olvídalo. No llamaré a Edward —Bella podía oír oyó la frialdad en su voz y se asustó— Tengo que estar ahí para Jacob ahora. Y tampoco es como si Edward tuviera una muy buena salud mental.

Charlie suspiró.

—Si Jacob tiene problemas por su condición, quizá él debería…

— ¡Claro que tiene problemas! —Miró acusadoramente a Charlie, pero él estaba concentrado en el camino y casi no se dio cuenta— Tú más que todos los demás, deberían entender que significa…

— ¿Despertar siendo un monstruo un día? —Charlie no sonaba amargado, sólo preocupado— Tienes razón, lo entiendo. Y si algún día quiere hablar conmigo, estaré feliz de hacerlo. Pasará por todo esto, incluso si cree que no.

Bella frunció el ceño. El sol se estaba poniendo tras ellos, haciendo que el espejo retrovisor brillara como oro.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el brillo.

—No es lo mismo —dijo— Al menos tú te criaste sabiendo que los hombres lobo eran reales. Antes de que pueda decirle a nadie que es un vampiro, tiene que convencerlos de que existen.

Charlie la miró como si fuera a decir algo, pero pareció cambiar de idea.

—Estoy seguro de que estarás bien —dijo Charlie

Estaban en Williamsburg ahora, en medio de la Avenida Kent, las casas se erguían a ambos lados.

—Aun así, le traje algo —añadió— Está en la guantera. Sólo por si las dudas…

Bella abrió el compartimiento y frunció el ceño. Tomó un panfleto doblado y brillante, de los que hay en las salas de hospitales.

—Cómo Decírselo a tus Padres —leyó en voz alta— ¡Charlie! No seas ridículo. Jacob no es gay, es un vampiro

—Ya lo sé, pero ése panfleto es acerca de decirle a tus padres verdades difíciles acerca de ti mismo que quizá no quieran enfrentar. Quizá pueda adaptar algunas de las frases, o tomar las recomendaciones de forma general…

— ¡Charlie! —habló tan agudamente que pensó que sus cuerdas vocales se quebrarían.

Estaban frente a su casa. El curso del East River se veía a la izquierda, reflejando el cielo.

Una sombra más oscura reptó en el porche de Charlie.

Charlie enarcó las cejas. En forma lupina, le había dicho, su vista era perfecta; en forma humana, estaba un poco miope.

— ¿Eso es…?

—Jacob. Sí

Ella lo supo antes de que le contestara.

—Iré a hablar con él.

—Claro. Yo, eh, iré a hacer algo. Recoger cosas.

— ¿Qué cosas?

Él evitó mirarla.

—Cosas de comida. Regreso en media hora. No te quedes fuera. Entra y cierra la puerta.

—Sabes que lo haré.

Vio la pickup acelerar, y se dio la vuelta hacia la casa. El corazón le golpeaba con fuerza.

Había hablado con Jacob por teléfono unos minutos pero no lo había visto desde aquella vez que estaba desmayado y lleno de sangre, y lo habían llevado a casa de Charlie por la madrugada para limpiarlo antes de llevarlo a casa.

Ella pensó en llevarlo al Instituto, pero claro, era imposible. Jacob nunca vería el interior de una capilla o una sinagoga de nuevo.

Lo vio caminando hasta la puerta delantera, con hombros hacia el frente, como si estuviera caminando en contra de un fuerte viento.

Aquella noche, cuando la luz del patio se encendió automáticamente, se hizo hacia atrás, y ella supo que había sido porque pensó que era la luz del sol; y comenzó a llorar, silenciosamente, apoyada en el asiento de la camioneta, las lágrimas le caían en aquella extraña Marca en el interior de su brazo.

—Bella —le había murmurado Edward y tomado su mano, pero ella la quitó, como se había quitado Jacob de la luz.

No quería tocarlo. No lo tocaría de nuevo. Era su penitencia, su pago por lo que le había hecho a Jacob.

Ahora, mientras se encaminaba al patio de Charlie, se le secó la boca y la garganta se le llenó de lágrimas. Se dijo a sí misma que no lloraría. Llorar sólo lo haría sentir peor.

Estaba sentado entre las sombras, mirándola. Pudo ver el brillo de sus ojos en la oscuridad y se preguntó si antes tenían aquella luz, pero no pudo recordar.

— ¿Jacob?

Él se levantó con un movimiento grácil y sencillo que hizo que a Bella se le erizara la nuca.

Había una cosa que Jacob nunca había sido, elegante. Había algo diferente ahora, algo diferente…

—Lo siento si te asuste… —él habló con cuidado, casi formalmente, como si fueran extraños

—Está bien, es sólo… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

—No mucho. Sólo puedo viajar cuando el sol se esconde ¿recuerdas? Accidentalmente puse mi mano fuera de la ventana ayer y casi me quemó los dedos. Por suerte, sano rápido.

Ella buscó su llave para abrir la puerta, y la empujó adentro. Una luz pálida llenó el porche.

—Charlie dice que debemos estar adentro.

—Por las cosas malas —dijo Jacob, entrando tras ella— que salen en la oscuridad.

La sala estaba llena de luz agradable y amarilla.

Bella cerró la puerta tras ella. El abrigo azul de Rennesme seguía en un gancho junto a la puerta. Se suponía que lo iba a llevar a la lavandería para que le quitaran la sangre, pero no había tenido tiempo. Lo miró por un momento, temblando un poco antes de mirar a Jacob.

Estaba parado en medio de la habitación, con las manos incómodamente metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Usaba jeans y una camiseta de "I ? New York" que le había pertenecido a su padre. Todo en él se veía familiar, y aun así, parecía un extraño.

Se sentó en el sillón, donde Bella se le unió, sentándose junto a él, pero no demasiado cerca. Desde ahí podía ver su piel pálida, con venas azules bajo la piel, casi en la superficie. Sus ojos se veían grandes y oscuros, las pestañas como de un negro tinta.

—No le he dicho a mi mamá, si es lo que quieres saber— Dijo Jacob después de unos minutos.

—Aun así tendrás que decirle —dijo Bella, más firmemente de lo que se sentía— No puedes ocultar tu… tu condición por siempre.

—Puedo tratar —él se llevó una mano al cabello— Bella ¿qué voy a hacer? Mi madre me sigue trayendo comida y tengo que tirarla por la ventana… no he salido en dos días, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que tengo gripe. En algún momento me traerá un doctor ¿y entonces qué? No tengo pulso. El médico le dirá que estoy muerto.

—O te registrará como un milagro médico —dijo Bella.

—No es divertido.

—Lo sé, sólo trataba de…

—Sigo pensando en sangre —dijo Jacob— La sueño. Despierto pensando en ella. Y pronto estaré escribiendo mórbidos poemas emo acerca de ella.

— ¿No tienes aquellas botellas de sangre que te dio Dimitri? ¿No te las has terminado, cierto?

—Las tengo. En el mini bar. Pero sólo me quedan tres —su voz sonó tensa— ¿Qué haré cuando se acaben?

—No se acabarán. Te conseguiremos más —dijo Bella, con más confianza de la que sentía.

Se suponía que siempre podría pedirle a Dimitri que le diera más sangre de oveja, pero todo eso se le hacía molesto.

—Mira Jacob. Charlie cree que deberías decirle a tu madre. No puedes esconderlo por siempre.

—Ni siquiera lo intentaré.

—Piensa en Charlie —dijo desesperadamente— Puedes seguir con una vida normal.

— ¿Y acerca de nosotros? ¿Quieres ser novia de un vampiro? —rio amargamente— Porque entreveo muchos picnics románticos en el futuro. Tú, bebiendo una margarita. Yo, bebiendo _a_ Margarita.

—Piénsalo —urgió Bella— Sólo tienes que ver cómo hacer que tu vida funcione. Muchas personas lo hacen.

—No estoy seguro de ser una persona. No más.

—Lo eres para mí —le dijo—Como sea, ser humano está sobre estimado.

—Al menos Edward no puede volver a llamarme mundano ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, viendo el panfleto enrollado en su mano izquierda.

—Oh, esto —lo extendió ella— Cómo Decírselo a tus Padres.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

—No es para mí. Es para ti —ella se lo extendió.

—No tengo que "Decirle" nada a mi madre —dijo Jacob— Ya piensa que soy gay porque no me interesan los deportes y no he tenido una relación seria hasta ahora. No es que sepa lo que eso significa…

—Pero tienes que decirle que eres un vampiro —apuntó Bella— Charlie pensó que podrías, tú sabes, usar una de las frases sugeridas en el panfleto, excepto que tienes que usar la palabra " no muerto" en vez de…

—Ya entendí, Ya entendí —Jacob abrió el panfleto— A ver, practicaré contigo —carraspeó— Mamá. Tengo algo que decirte. Soy un no muerto. Ahora, sé que tal vez tengas ideas incorrectas acerca de los no muertos. Sé que no podrás creer que soy un no muerto. Pero estoy aquí para decirte que los no muertos son personas como tú y yo —Jacob se detuvo— Bueno. Quizá no personas.

— ¡Jacob!

—Está bien, está bien —continuó— Lo primero que necesitas entender es que sigo siendo la misma persona que era. Ser un no muerto no es lo más importante en mí. Es sólo parte de mí. La segunda cosa que debes saber es que no tuve elección. Nací así —Jacob volvió a interrumpirse— Lo siento, RE nací así.

Bella suspiró.

—Ni siquiera lo intentas.

—Al menos puedo decirle que me enterraron en un cementerio Judío —dijo Jacob, abandonando el panfleto— Quizá debería empezar de poco en poco. Decirle a mi hermana primero.

—Iré contigo si quieres. A lo mejor puedo ayudarte.

Él la miró, sorprendido, y ella descubrió que su armadura de humor amargo se partía y había miedo debajo.

— ¿Harías eso?

—Yo… —comenzó Bella, y se detuvo por el sonido de llantas y vidrios rotos.

Se levantó y corrió a la ventana, Jacob tras ella. Ella tiró de la cortina y miró afuera. La camioneta de Charlie había derrapado, el motor seguía funcionando, marcas negras de quemado marcaban el pavimento y el camellón.

Una de las luces estaba parpadeando, la otra estaba rota y había una abolladura en la parrilla de la camioneta… y algo estrellado sin movimiento y medio debajo de las llantas.

La bilis subió por la garganta de Bella. ¿Charlie había atropellado a alguien?

Impaciente, oteó por entre el glamour como si le quitara el vaho a una ventana. La cosa debajo de las llantas de Charlie no era humana. Era cremosa, blanca, casi como una larva, y se pegaba como un gusano al cofre de la camioneta.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y Charlie saltó fuera. Ignorando a la criatura entre sus llantas, corrió al frente, a la casa. Bella lo siguió con la mirada y vio que había una forma entre las sombras, una forma humana, con cabellos rubios…

—Es la chica lobo, Rosalie —dijo Jacob anonadado— ¿Qué pasó?

—No lo sé.

Bella tomó su estela de lo alto de un librero. Bajaron las escaleras y corrieron hacia donde estaba Charlie, con las manos en los hombros de Rosalie, poniéndola cuidadosamente en el piso.

De cerca, Bella pudo ver que el frente de su camisa estaba arrugado y había una herida en su hombro, manando un leve pulso de sangre.

Jacob se detuvo en seco. Bella casi se tropieza con él, le gruñó algo y lo miró enojada antes de darse cuenta.

La sangre. Tenía miedo de ella, de mirarla.

—Está bien —dijo Charlie, mientras Rosalie movía la cabeza y farfullaba.

Él le golpeó la cara con la mano suavemente hasta que ella medio abrió los ojos.

—Rosalie. Rosalie ¿Me oyes?

Ella parpadeó, confundida.

— ¿Charlie? —murmuró— ¿Qué pasó? —gimió— Mi hombro…

—Vamos. Será mejor que entremos.

Charlie la colocó en sus hombros, y Bella recordó que siempre había pensado lo fuerte que era para ser alguien que trabajaba en una tienda de libros. Siempre había pensado que era por cargar tantas cajas pesadas. Ahora sabía la verdadera razón.

—Bella. Jacob. Vamos.

Entraron de nuevo, Charlie recostó a Rosalie en el sillón gris. Mandó a Jacob por una sábana y a Bella a la cocina por una toalla mojada. Cuando Bella regresó, encontró a Rosalie recargada en unos cojines, se veía sonrojada y febril. Hablaba nerviosa y rápidamente con Charlie.

—Venía por la avenida cuando… olí algo. Algo podrido, como basura. Miré junto a mí y me golpeó…

— ¿Qué te golpeó? —dijo Bella, extendiéndole la toalla a Charlie.

Rosalie enarcó las cejas.

—No lo vi. Me tiró y yo… trate de patearlo pero era demasiado rápido.

—Lo vi —dijo Charlie— Manejaba a casa cuando te vi cruzar la avenida… y entonces lo vi seguirte, en las sombras, tras tus talones. Traté de gritarte pero no me oíste. Entonces fue cuando te golpeó.

— ¿Qué la seguía? —preguntó Bella.

—Era un demonio Drevak —dijo Charlie, sombrío— Son ciegos. Se guían por el olor. Conduje hacia la avenida y lo atropellé.

Bella miró por la ventana hacia la camioneta. La cosa entre las llantas ya no estaba, los demonios siempre regresan a sus dimensiones cuando mueren.

— ¿Por qué habría atacado a Rosalie? —Su voz cambió de tono cuando halló la respuesta— ¿Crees que fue Aro? ¿Por la sangre para su hechizo? Lo interrumpieron la última vez…

—No lo creo —dijo Charlie, para su sorpresa— Los demonios Drevak no chupan sangre y no pudieron causar tampoco lo que vieron en Ciudad Silenciosa. La mayoría son espías y mensajeros. Creo que Rosalie sólo se le interpuso en el camino.

Él miró a Rosalie, que respiraba levemente, con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Puedes levantarte la manga para que pueda ver que tienes?

La chica se mordió el labio y asintió, se alzó la manga del suéter. Había una larga herida justo debajo de su brazo. Tenía la sangre coagulada y se pegaba a su brazo.

Bella dejó de respirar cuando vio que el corte parecía hecho como si pequeñas agujas negras le hubieran pinchado y todavía tenía algunas clavadas.

Rosalie miró su brazo y chilló con horror.

— ¿Qué son ésos?

—Los demonios Drevak no tienen dientes; sino espinas venenosas en sus bocas —dijo Charlie— Algunas espinas se clavaron en tu piel.

Los dientes de Rosalie empezaron a temblar.

— ¿Veneno? ¿Me voy a morir?

—No si trabajamos rápido —replicó Charlie— Tengo que sacarlas, y va a doler. ¿Crees poder aguantarlo?

La cara de Rosalie se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Sólo asintió.

—Sólo… quítalas de ahí

— ¿Sacar qué? —inquirió Jacob, entrando a la habitación con una sábana enrollada.

Tiró la sábana cuando vio el brazo de Rosalie y dio un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Te asusta la sangre, mundano? —Dijo Rosalie, con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, entonces gimió— Au, duele.

—Lo sé —dijo Charlie, envolviendo la toalla en la parte más baja de su brazo.

Sacó un pequeño cuchillo de su cinturón.

Rosalie lo miró y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—No tendrás que… —dijo con la voz de un hilo— Pero… no quiero que vean.

—Entiendo.

Charlie miró a Jacob y Bella.

—Vayan a la cocina, los dos —dijo— Llamen al Instituto. Díganles lo que ha pasado y que manden a alguien. No pueden mandar a los Hermanos, así que preferiblemente, que sea alguien con entrenamiento médico, o un Brujo.

Jacob y Bella lo miraron, paralizados cuando vieron el cuchillo atravesando lentamente el brazo de Rosalie.

— ¡Vayan! —dijo, en voz más firme, y ésa vez, ellos obedecieron.

* * *

**(Llevo todo el bendito día tratando de publicar la historia y solo hasta ahora pude -.-)**

**Navidad, Navidad, Dulce Navidad...Jajajajajajaja...Hola! ¿Como estan? ¿Que tal la Navidad? ¿Recibierón regalos? Aqui les dejo el mio: no se pueden molestar les deje ¡Tres! capítulos.**

**Con respecto a lo de donde voy a públicar las historias, decidí hacerlo en los dos lugares en FanFiction y en el Blog ;) Espero la noticia sea de su agrado**

**Antes que se me olvide, Yo mañana me voy Viaje, y es Laaargo llego el 6 de Enero así que no voy a poder subir capítulos la proxima semana, Juro que cuando llegue las voy a recompenzar...Que tengan un Buen año nuevo ;)**

**¿Qué les pareció? Vamos por partes, Primero: Bella practicamente le dijo a Edward que lo quería a el y no a Jacob, pobres me dan tanta lastima que se quieran pero no puedan estar untos :( Por otro lado ¡Jacob es un vampiro! es un giro inesperado en la historia.**

**Que el ángel Raziel las acompañe**

**Paula!**


End file.
